THE FIGHT TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE
by lilyrose284
Summary: The one true evil in the universe is bent on taking control, can the first team of rangers come together in harmony on what is the 10-year anniversary of Zordon’s death to defeat this evil foe. Read to find out! Chapter 11 up!
1. The Darkness

**AN: SO, HERE'S TO A HOLIDAY THAT SUCKS IF YOU ARE NOT MARRIED OR DATING SOMEONE... UGH! I'M NOT ANGRY! REALLY, I AM PEACHY! RRRRRRrrrraaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr! ANYHOOO, HERE IS MY VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT TO EVERYBODY. **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or it's chapters, those darn Disney people do with their freaky magic, hehe_

**THE FIGHT TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE**

_Background Summary: The year is 2008, Kimberly and Tommy and the first Earth Rangers were brought together in honor of the 10-year anniversary of Zordon's death to save the universe from the one true evil, The First. Together, they must find the Imperial Silver Gem, which will become their power source that they must control and use together in order to defeat this evil. A piece of the much larger Gem is given to ranger assuming they find and connect back with their true animal spirit. _

**Chapter 1: The Darkness**

**_Enjoy!_**

In a time of great strife, a legendary interdimensional being known as Zordon, came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a vanguard in the never-ending struggle against evil. With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out five extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into an unstoppable fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could now call upon colossal assault vehicles known as "Zords". While the identity of the six remained a guarded secret, their courageous exploits soon became the stuff of Legend. And though five became six, and new faces joined the battle over the years, it still earned them the title that is carried with them to this day of...The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

_**Phaedos**_

Today was not like the first time. The first time it was morning, somewhat cooler, with the sun having just risen on the planet, though they left at night. Today was a bit warmer; the sun had been up for a while now. Of course, the first time any ranger ever arrived to Phadeous, they were in dire need for the Great Power. The only power known to the universe that could save Earth from their most powerful villain at that time, Ivan Ooze. And now they were back. They were back to reclaim, and discover the trueness of their ancient powers. And not only to save Earth, but also to save the universe from the evil that has spread throughout it. The fate of the universe and all that is good rest in their hands.

* * *

_*Flashbacks*_

_The darkness had filled the room. But not just the room, her heart, her mind was filled with the darkness. The cold. Oh how it was so very cold. It was none like any darkness or coldness ever experienced. It was all if all the light; all the goodness was sucked from the world. What a horrible feeling. The air smelt of death and misery. It was an endless fog of terror and sadness. The world would never be the same. The First was upon them. The First has struck._

_Kimberly jumped up from her nightmare with a scream. She was gasping for air, as she pushed her hair from her face. The room was pitch dark. Kimberly frantically searched for some light, any light to fill the room and her mind from the darkness. Kimberly breathed harder with each intake of air. Never before had she experienced such a pulsating, terrifying nightmare. Kimberly held her heart, pounding against her chest. But she wasn't the only one. Throughout the United States, and farther, the first Earth Power Ranger team woke from that same nightmare. Immediately a light came to them, an overwhelming powerful white light that told them the only place to go. The only place to reconnect. This light led them to the one place on Earth to solve their nightmares._

* * *

_11AM_

_Power Chamber _

_Angel Grove, CA_

Within the following afternoon, all ten Rangers stood at the ruins of the former Command Center. They had seemingly walked up to the ruins after being dropped off in random places around the Power Chamber. Years ago, Divatox really did a number on the place, destroying it in her evil master plan against the Turbo Rangers. Her evil was so unlike any evil ever faced. The second team of Turbo Rangers stood no chance. Tommy Oliver, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan and Adam Park stood facing each other. After the initial greetings with hugs and kisses, it was time to get down to busy. Tommy looked at Kimberly. Oh, she never looked more beautiful. Her brown hair with tan highlights, long wavy curls from her shoulders, down to her waist. She had grown her hair extra long since forever now. Kimberly had done so, since her movie about a famous singer from the 60's. She had on black denim cropped jean jacket with the black jersey dress with pink bust, and black cuff stacked 3" boots.

"Where's Billy?" Kimberly asked. Billy Cranston, the 11th and true genius of this group was missing.

"He should be arriving shortly from his home," Trini said.

"His shuttle from Aquitar was somewhat off course," Katherine added.

"Really, never would believe anything Billy did could be off course," Kimberly said with a smile.

"Well, we all know why are here. We all had the same dream…"

"Nightmare more like it," Rocky muttered.

"And that same light told us to come here. But for what reason?"

"Because true evil has rose up," Kimberly spoke softly.

"What?"

"True Evil?" Jason asked.

"But not just for Earth, oh no, the entire universe will soon be affected…and soon the darkness we felt in our dreams…that's only the start." Rocky shivered.

"I have received word from Andros, this evil…"

"The First," Kimberly answered cutting Tommy off slightly.

"Yeah, this First has taken over another planet, this time much closer, in our solar system," Tommy spoke, staring at Kimberly slightly.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked.

"What can we do?" Katherine asked.

"We do, what we have to do. We fight."

"Once again, how? We longer have any powers, and it's been many, many years since we each have held any," Aisha said.

"And it has been 2 years since the any ranger team has fought on Earth or any planet," Tommy said. He had been keeping up with the timeline of Ranger History even though he had given up his powers 5 years ago now.

"And from what Bridge told me, the Space Delta Force Rangers are not going to be around for another 20 years."

"We cannot wait 20 years for a ranger team save us."

"But like Aisha said, we have no powers, what can we do?" Trini asked.

"There is only one power source I know in this galaxy…"

"The Great Power," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at him and nodded.

"Our Ninjetti Ranger Powers were destroyed long ago," Rocky said. "The Great Power is gone."

"Are you so sure?" Kimberly asked looking at Rocky.

"Well, I … I thought, you know… they were destroyed."

"No Rocky. Never destroyed. Our Ninjetti Powers were the animal spirits, from within us. Animal spirits that lie in each and every one of us guys. And that beautiful spirit will live freely and forever in us, that can never be taken away, and can never be destroyed. No amount of evil will ever do that."

"But only you 5 went to Phaedos."

"Six," A voice said coming up behind the circle of former rangers.

"Billy!" Kimberly and Trini yelled. They rushed to hug their old friend. It had been many years since they saw him, especially since he lived with his family on Aquitar. They all hugged and reunited with their genius friend.

"Yes, the six of us went to Phaedos many years ago and found our animal spirits."

"But we don't have animal spirits," Zack said. "How can we help?"

"Everyone has an animal spirit Zack. Weren't you listening to me? Animal spirits lie in each and every one of us. You just have to find it."

"Okay, but how do we do that?"

"Zordon came to me and told me of…"

"What?"

"That's not impossible," Tommy said.

"To those who believe and are Ninjetti, anything is possible."

"So that light…"

"It was him?" Aisha asked. Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"Zordon was the bright white light that told us to come here?" Rocky asked.

"Not just that, I saw him, touched him."

"What?!"

"He came to my bedroom."

* * *

_Kimberly's bedroom _

_Florida_

_8 hours ago....._

Kimberly tried to drown the nightmare away with her shower. She stood letting the warm liquid flow down and around her. Kimberly came from her bathroom rubbing her head with a pink spa plush wrap wrapped around her body. Kimberly gasped and let out a scream at the blinding light standing before her. It filled the dark room with it's dazzling sparkling white light. It was haunting how much light shined out from it.

"Who the hell are you?" Kimberly armed herself with her towel. Nothing was said from the light. "I said, who the hell are you?!" Nothing still. "Whatever you are, I suggest you leave this room immediately, I, I know karate and Tommy Oliver, so if you value your life you will leave here immediately or else…"

_"Still waiting on Tommy to save you, even after all these years Kimberly…" _Kimberly gasped. She knew that voice.

"It can't be…"

_"I never imagined you of all people, could ever, would ever forget me, child." _

"Zordon?"

_"Hello my child."_ Kimberly felt dizzy.

"No, I can't believe it…"

_"Yes, Kimberly. It's me, Zordon…you don't look so well…" _

"I need to sit down."

_"May I suggest your bed,"_ Zordon said bringing his arm up as his glossy hand pointed to the bed, but Kimberly's body had another solution, as she fell to her knees slowly before falling down to her butt. Kimberly was breathing hard. Zordon smiled as the light went over to the bed before Kimberly and sat down there.

"What are doing here, I thought you were…"

_"Dead my child. Technically I am." _

"Okay, you're dead, then how is it possibly you are here?"

_"Remember, anything is possibly to those who believe." _

"But, you've been dead a long time…"

_"Yes, 10 years now. But death cannot stop me from telling my children the task ahead they will and must face." _

"Task? What task?"

_"The First is coming." _

"The First? What's a first?"

_"The First my child, the first true evil. The Supreme Being, in your mind, your culture, you believe that being to be called God. The creator of heaven and all. He created everything you see, from the skies, water, bugs, dirt, man from clay, the planets and stars, he did it all. He created the universe. His counterpart, the first evil, a being manifested from all the evil in existence." _

"How can there be evil, when so much good has been created?" Kimberly asked standing up finally to her feet. Zordon followed.

_"Because with good, there is always evil, Kimberly. The First, an immortal, demonic sorcerer, whose entity cannot be destroyed, for it affects worlds on a physical level. It's power lies in its abilities to deceive, torment, and manipulate others. It can take the form of any person, dead or alive." _Kimberly gasped and slightly stepped a bit back from this light being in the shape of Zordon.

"How do I know you're not this First?" Zordon smiled.

_"Because I would have taken over you by now Kimberly."_ The light came closer to Kimberly. She slightly jumped back as she gasped, but Zordon simply touched Kim's face. She didn't feel his touch at first on a physical sense, but felt overcome with a powerful goodness. A warmth from the light as it caressed her face before she finally felt his touch. That piece of darkness hidden deep within Kim's soul taken away almost immediately and she was imprinted with this bright light that filled her soul and heart. Zordon also placed his hand on Kim's head and gave her a pat. Kimberly felt like she was going to pass out again with this filling light.

"Zordon…" She believed. Kimberly knew it in her heart, this was Zordon. Kimberly hugged the light, as it covered her body. "Oh! How I have missed you!"

_"Me too. I have missed all my Rangers." _

"What do I have to do?"

_"There is much to tell you, so much to show you my beautiful crane, and not much time to do so." _

"I am ready."

_"I know, that's why I'm here." _

* * *

_Back to the Ruins of the Power Chamber_

_Angel Grove, CA_

"He told me we are the only ones that can do this."

"But why us? Why can't another team, another group do this? Why must it always be us? Me?" Tommy asked.

"Because Zordon asked us," Billy said. "Zordon brought us all together for this."  
"But we all have families and lives, you have a family Bill! We can't just leave to fight some evil!"

"And why not? Yes, we all have jobs and lives, and people we love, but right now, we have a job to do! We've been asked to save the universe guys once again from true evil. Zordon called us his, the only hope. How can we deny that? How can we deny the man that gave us so much?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy. "I know we all have our lives and families and this sucks, but… but, this is the fate of the universe." Everyone went quiet after Kimberly looked at each one of them. Yes, they each had their own lives, having left Power Rangers far behind in their youth. Now, grown men and women in their late 20s, heading for 30s. Their Ranger duties should have been enough in their past. Yet, as Kimberly said, this is the fate of the universe. This was their greatest duty to uphold for all their lives.

"When do we leave?" Tommy asked finally. Kimberly smiled.

"Right away."

"We need a ship then."

"Andros could bring the Delta ship, but that will take some time."

"How much?"

"Actually guys, I have something better." Kimberly closed her eyes. She reached around as a small light of pink ray formed and from her back, she brought out a small silver staff seemingly from the air.

"What is that?"

"Zordon gave it to me." Kimberly looked at it. She hit the pink button like told before, and the staff grew to the mighty staff taller than her even. "Billy, I have no idea what to do with this. I hope you can work your magic. We don't have a moment to spare."

"This looks like the same staff Alpha used to help us teleport to Phaedos years ago," Adam said.

"Because I think it is."

"I don't know, it might take a few moments." Billy examined the staff. "Give me some time."

"Time is not a luxury we have Billy, but I know you can do it."

_

* * *

_

_**Present Time**_

_**Phaedos**_

Billy did get the teleportation stick to work. The entire former Rangers formed a circle around the stick, bringing their hands, fingers interlocking together. But with 11 Rangers instead of 6, it was a bit difficult to draw up the powers. But somehow with the purity ruins of the Power Chamber around, Billy was able to draw the last bit of power from that sacred ground and the group was teleported to Phaedos. The stick fell over as soon the rangers landed. It was smoking. Billy waved his hand at the smoking stick. Trini looked around. Kimberly touched her chest, eyes clinching shut, as her hand gripping over her heart. She felt pain, and suffering as soon as she landed. Great gloom surrounded her heart. If it weren't for the light that eased her pain before, she wouldn't have been able to stand up

"My gosh, this place is massive!"

"Well, we won't be getting back through this thing," Billy said, letting it fall to the ground.

"I didn't expect we would," Kimberly said finally opening her eyes. Adam was the only one to first catch Kim's face of grief.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam asked touching her arm. Everyone looked at Kimberly finally. Kimberly looked up at Adam. Kimberly's hand moved from her heart and held his arm.

"I just thought I…nothing, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She nodded Adam smiled as Kimberly squeezed his arm.

"Seriously guys! Look at this place!"

"Too bad we don't have time to explore, this would make a great vacation place," Zack said with a smile. A few others smiled as well.

"Funny, you would think that, until you find bones over there from some massive beast killed," Aisha said. Zack slightly shook.

"Come one guys, we need to go."

"We have to find Dulcea."

"Dulce-who?"

"Dulcea, she is the master warrior of Phaedos."

"Is she cute?"

"Zack! The fate of the universe!"

"What? Just asking!" Kimberly shook her head. "I mean, I could use a date…"

"Whatever, come on, it's this way," Kimberly said leading the group away from the rocks by the shore. Rocky stopped Zack.

"Bro, she is hot," Rocky whispered. Rocky made gestures with his hands to his chest and butt. Zack nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "I mean, hot!"

"Guys!"

"Coming!" Both Rocky and Zack said.

* * *

Tommy stopped the group. He looked around after looking up to the skies.

"This is wrong?"

"Huh?" Everyone turned and looked at Tommy.

"We're going the wrong way."

"No we're not," Kimberly said. "It's this way."

"I don't remember this path."

"Like you could remember where it is?" Kimberly muttered with a smile. Aisha smiled too since she was standing right next to Kimberly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, I think you said something. Why don't you speak louder?" Tommy asked in a tone Kimberly easily recognized. He was annoyed. She didn't understand where this resentment was coming from, if anything she…

"I just… I remember the plateau being this way."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Harsh, Tommy."

"Because I know, I don't remember this path."

"It's been many, many years Tommy. Perhaps, some things changed. Some rocks moved, however I know this is the way."

"Well, it's not."

"And how are you so sure?" Kimberly asked. She was getting a bit testy too.

"Because I remember the path to the plateau being this way!"

"Like you could remember where anything is?" Kimberly shouted.

"Of course I remember where it is?!"

"Tommy, your memory has always been horrible! And I don't think it has gotten better with age!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"What are you trying to say, I'm old!"

"Yeah! Old man! Tommy, you remembering things is like… it just doesn't happen okay! The path is this way!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes, it is!" Tommy stepped forward to Kimberly shouting at her.

"No, it isn't!" Kimberly stepped forward as well.

"Yes, it is!" They were two were chest-to-chest, shouting at each other.

"No, it isn't!" Tommy and Kimberly were pointing into each other's chest, though the other would try to push the wagging finger away.

"Okay, okay! Will you two just… step down!"

"Yeah, let's take a breather and rethink this," Rocky said trying to distinguish the bomb about to explode around them. He put his arm on Tommy with Jason, trying to separate the fueling couple.

"Yeah come on girl, let's cool down over here," Zack said grabbing Kimberly and pulling her away. Trini and Aisha followed them. They walked away from the group.

* * *

Tommy kicked a rock into the water, as Kimberly did the same. She looked back at Tommy, still angry.

"How dare he yell at me? After all these years, he has the nerve to be upset with me! He dumped me!" Kimberly confessed out loud to Trini and Aisha. Though they had known the story for years now, having listened to the entire story over the phone and in person many, many times over the years. Aisha hugged Kimberly.

"I know girlfriend, I don't understand this either."

"Maybe he's mad that..."

"About what?" Kimberly wiped away from frustrated tears.

"That Zordon chose you instead of him to talk to."

"Yeah, we all know how much Tommy respected and honored Zordon," Zack said. "He was Zordon's favorite, or though he thought until now. I mean, Zordon came you."

"I can't ever remember Tommy being that petty," Kimberly said.

"Well, there are a lot of things you would have said you couldn't believe Tommy doing, remember. You don't know each other anymore Kim. Things have changed."

"Trini's right. It's been many years since we all got together. Things could have changed."

* * *

Down the shore, almost out of sight, Tommy was confessing his anger to the others as well. Rocky and Jason finally released Tommy, as Katherine rubbed his back to try and relive some of the built-up anger.

"You didn't have to yell at her," Adam said. Katherine looked at Adam. He was sticking up for Kimberly, even after all these years. Though she should have expected that, over the years it was Adam that stayed the most in contact with Kimberly, even after…

"She yelled at me too!"

"Only after you started it," Jason said.

"I don't believe you guys! She's dumps me! That woman dumps me! And after all this time, and she has the nerve! The nerve to be mad at me when I try to correct her! I should be the one upset! She dumps me in some 'Dear John letter', without the courtesy of a call!"

"Yes Tommy, we all know here. But this is not helping our current situation," Billy said. "We will have time afterwards to lock you two in a room together and fight this out, but right now, we need to find Dulcea."

"Billy's right," Adam said. "We're wasting time."

"Fine, but the path was wrong!"

"No, it just looked wrong because of the way we arrived. It has been many years man. Look," Rocky said pointing to a rock formation. "We climbed that cliff remember?" Tommy looked up. His head went down. Kimberly had been right. He remembered helping Kimberly climb that middle rock, though she could have on her own.

"Fine, let's go then." The others came over to Kimberly and the rest. Kimberly was sitting on a rock with Aisha.

"Well?"

"Let's get going," Adam said. "It's this way." Adam held his hands out for Kimberly and Aisha. They both took a hand and were pulled up.

"Thanks."

"Come on, this way, up the coast cliff," Billy said.

* * *

They followed up the coastal cliff through the red dusty dessert to the temple. They had to walk up the some 20 steps into the ruins of Ninjetti temple, Dulcea's home.

"Dulcea! Dulcea it's us!" Aisha shouted as she first up the steps. They all looked around the Master Warrior's Temple. It was dry and empty, but more so than before.

"Dulcea?"

"Where is she?"

"Dulcea! Dulcea, it's the Rangers!" Kimberly shouted. Kimberly looked around with the rest. Kimberly started breathing hard. The pain she felt at the shore intensified here. It overwhelmed her soul filling it with despair, a throbbing pain and misery. Kimberly cried out. "NO!" Everyone turned to her. "NO!" Kimberly screamed again as she whipped her head around. Flashes of foot soldiers, demonic, scaly, large creatures with blood on their bodies surrounding and attacking Dulcea. It was as if Kimberly was feeling every strike, every cut, as Dulcea was helpless against their massive strengths and weapons. Kimberly fell backwards.

"Kimberly!" Aisha shouted. Tommy quickly crossed the temple ground and caught Kimberly.

"Kim?" Tommy whispered. She was inches from the ground slightly flinching and shaking, as if she was having a prolonged seizure. Everyone crowded around them.

"Kim? Kimberly!" Kimberly was still shaking.

"Kim, come on…come back…" Tommy felt her face. He tapped her cheek over and over to get a response. Kimberly finally turned her head to Tommy as she opened her eyes. Tommy saw white cloudy eyes. He gasped. "Kim?"

"Don't you feel it?" Don't you feel how she…"

"How she what? Kim, talk to me. Tell me… what happened?"

"It happened right here, right here is where they…" Kimberly touched her fingertips to Tommy's face. Tommy gasped. Flashes of Dulcea being cut over and over fell before his eyes.

"What is she doing to him?" Tommy was shaking just like Kimberly before.

"It looks like she is torturing him!" Katherine shouted. Kimberly gasped when she realized what she was doing to Tommy, but she couldn't stop herself. Tommy pulled away from Kim's fingertips and fell back, as Kimberly sat up.

"Tommy! Tommy I'm sorry!" Tommy sat there breathing hard.

"I saw it! I saw them kill her! I saw them just…mutilated her over and over… Dulcea just… she stood there, fighting until the last breath left her…"

"Dulcea is… dead?" Adam asked. Aisha gasped, covering her mouth.

"No! No, that's not possible!" Rocky shouted. "That's a lie!"

"Not Dulcea!" Aisha cried. Kimberly stood up slowly. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"She is dead guys. The First knew, knew we would come here for the Great Power. He killed her because she was the only one that could help us. I'm so sorry. I brought you all here for nothing!" Trini quickly took Kimberly into a hug as Aisha followed hugging them too. Everyone else bowed their heads in sadness….

_reviews are like Lays potato chips, you can't just have one... hehehe_


	2. The Silver Imperial Gem

_AN: Thanks so much to all the reviewers, and fans, and to those who wanted to but were too shy or didn't have the time. This story holds a special place in my heart, uploads will come slower than normal because I am really taking my time with each and every chapter. I don't want any confusion, so I'm glad not too many tossed shoes at my head. :P_

**Chapter 2: The Silver Imperial Gem**

It was quiet around the Ninjetti Temple. Everyone was just consoling the other, but really nothing much to say. Tommy kept his eyes on Kimberly. Kimberly looked passed Trini's shoulder and their eyes locked. Both expressed their grief in their eyes. Another tear rolled down Kim's face before she pulled away from a hug with Trini and Aisha to wipe the tear. Kimberly sighed. Her eyes looked on the fire pit. Kimberly felt a wind whisper to her ear, then something touch her. Kimberly gasped. She flinched backwards.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Huh? Feel what?" Kimberly looked at the fire pit again. Aisha looked at Kimberly.

"Kim?"

_'Light me…'_

"What?" Kimberly asked to no one in particular.

"I didn't say anything," Aisha said.

_'Light me Kimberly…quickly.'_

"Light what?"

"Light? What light?"

"No one has said anything Kimberly," Jason said. Kimberly looked around, everyone was looking at her, very confused and scared for her as well. They each knew of all of them, Kim's heart was the strongest and kept them a team. If she snapped, there would be no chance for them. Aisha snapped her fingers in front of Kim's face to break her trance. Kimberly shook her head.

"You didn't hear…anything?"

"No one said anything Kim, are you sure you're okay?" Kimberly picked up the fallen pouch by the stand.

"Dulcea…" Kimberly tested the weight of the pouch.

"Kimberly, are you okay…"

"Shhhh!" Everyone took a step back as Kim's angry shush of them. "Light me…light me…" Kimberly opened the small sack. She found there was some gold sand left behind. Kimberly closed the pouch.

_'Light me now Kimberly!'_

"Light?" Kimberly looked at the pit. "Light, light… the pit… The fire pit!"

"What?"

"We have to make a fire! And quickly!" Kimberly searched for some wood. "Help me!" Kimberly shouted. Everyone went to help find some wood to build a fire. Kimberly found 2 rocks. "I hope this works as easy as it does on the Bear's show."

"Bear?"

"Man versus Wild…"

"I love that show!" Aisha said.

"Me too. He's so hot." The ladies exchanged a smile. Kimberly banged the 2 rocks together and got a spark. She looked around. "I need something dry to light on fire."

"On it," Jason said.

* * *

After a few smacks, the moss became lit and started the fire. And after a few minutes, there was a raging fire.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

"It didn't work."

"What?"

"I heard her…why didn't it work?"

"Heard who?"

"I thought Dulcea would appear if we lit the pit," Kimberly said.

"Is that what you heard?"

"I don't… I don't know." Kimberly went to the stand and walk around. "Someone or something said 'light me'."

"Light me?"

"Yeah, so…" Kimberly turned back to the fire. "Wait a minute." Kimberly opened the pouch, she poured out most of the gold sand into her hand. There wasn't much left however. Kimberly covered her hand with the sand with her other hand.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Everyone stepped back again. Kimberly's shushes were powerful.

"Kim…"

"Please let this work," Kimberly prayed. Kimberly tossed the gold sand straight into the fire and it caused an explosion of the fire. Everyone went backwards away from the fire pit immediately falling to the ground. The fire was enormous.

_"Rise Rangers!"_ Dulcea appeared within the flames as everyone slowly stood up straight. _"Come closer to me_."

"Dulcea!"

"It worked!" Kimberly smiled.

_"Hello Zordon's Rangers…I see you have finally arrived. Took you long enough." _

"We had a few bumps." Kimberly eyed Tommy.

_"So, Zordon has sent his strongest Ranger teams for this war." _

"We, I saw them…how they attacked and… you're dead, how is this possible?" Tommy asked.

"_As you should well know Tommy, anything is possible to those who believe and follow in Ninjetti. This is my last purpose, my last gift to you Rangers. Everyone, gather around, don't be shy, Rangers. I do not have much time and there is so much to tell you."_ Dulcea waited as the rangers formed a circle around the fire pit. They locked hands. _"What do you remember of the Great Power?" _

"That it was the only source of good energy powerful enough to aid in defeating Ivan Ooze," Rocky said.

_"Yes, very smart. That is completely correct Rocky."_ Rocky smiled.

"Dulcea, what about the Silver Imperial Gem?"

"What Gem?" A few rangers asked.

"Zordon told me about this enormous Silver Gem. Legend tells, it is the source of the Great Power hidden in the Temple."

_"I see, Zordon has chosen his messenger to carry his lasting information with the crane."_ Kimberly smiled. _"Yes, the Great Power at that time, was the only source powerful enough to stop Ivan Ooze, but when the Rangers came, they only took a portion of it's true power. Now, you must gain total power over the Gem as it was always meant to be yours. And as you know, it is said that to those who possess the Great Power... all things are possible." _

"But where did this great powerful gem originate from?" Billy asked.

_"When the Supreme Being created the universe, because evil always lurked in the shadows, the darkness, the Supreme Being forged this Great Power to combat and aid in only those worthy enough to awaken to its true powers." _

"Like us?" Aisha asked.

_"Yes, Aisha. Rangers, you are the only ones in this entire universe with the abilities to awaken these powers." _

"How do we get these powers?" Jason asked.

_"Only when one has achieved the highest state of being, and the one connected to the Gem…but I am afraid, I will not be able to assist you on any more information." _

"Okay, so how do we get our Ninjetti Powers again?"

_"I am sorry, I cannot help again Rangers." _

"Wait, you're not gonna show us how to retrieve our Ninjetti powers like before?" Adam asked.

"Yes Dulcea, why not show our friends their Ninjetti animal spirits like you did with us?" Tommy asked.

_"From my current state of being, I cannot. You 6 must lead the others to seek out their animal spirits as well as you must reclaim yours. Through the ancient arts and teachings buried deep in each and every one of yours minds, you all will become Ninjetti again together." _

"But how?" Aisha asked.

_"The only way is through the perfect union of mind, body and spirit." _

"Will our animal spirits be the same?" Kimberly asked.

_"That is for you to decide, but know this. You will gain powers much more advanced than ever before," Dulcea said. _

"From the Silver Gem."

_"Yes, from the Silver Gem. It is found deep beyond the Neola Jungle in the Monolith Temple of Ninja." _

"Like before?"

_"Yes, however Rangers, because you have already found the Monolith once, I was forced to move it much, much deeper beyond the Jungle for it's own safety. You do not have much time. I fear The First has sent more of his soldiers to retrieve the Gem now that you have arrived. They were unsuccessful the first attempt, now that you all are here, they will come again in forces much greater than before. You must leave quickly. The First will never stop until the entire universe is covered in evil." _

"But Dulcea, what about…"

_"I am gone Kimberly. There is nothing left that you can do for me. I am sorry. Good luck Rangers, may the power protect you." _Dulcea disappeared.

"Dulcea!" Kimberly stepped forward. "No…"

"Why didn't you tell us Zordon made you his messenger?" Tommy asked.

"I, I didn't know that's what this was, I thought he just… I don't know, that maybe because I saw him so much like a father, he trusted me."

"Well, this Silver Gem, how big are we talking here?" Zack asked.

"Enormous. Like, huge..." Kimberly said showing her hands spread out wide. "Zordon showed me it in a memory."

"What else did Zordon show you?"

"Nothing much more." Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"How did you let Tommy see what happened to Dulcea?" Trini asked.

"I don't know. I just felt it, saw it myself and I guess I passed it along to him."

"By your hand," Jason said.

"By my thoughts through my hands."

"Like telepathic?" Billy asked.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Could Zordon have given you these powers?" Trini asked.

"Perhaps, I don't know. When he touched me, a light…filled me. I have never felt such goodness and… I don't know."

"Let's get going guys, we don't have much time," Tommy said in that leader tone. Everyone nodded and started to leave the temple. "Come on." He touched Kim's arm, as she was the last one standing by the fire, hoping for any more last words from Dulcea.

"It's almost nightfall, maybe we should sleep here and start out in the morning with…"

"No, Tommy's right. There are many fire sticks for each of us over there, we will go tonight," Kimberly said. She went over and grabbed some sticks. They each took a stick, lit it and started down the stairs.

"So, how did Zordon and Dulcea know each other?" Trini asked as she lit her stick on fire with Kimberly.

"They were apart of some interstellar Council, the first true universal Council, ages ago before Dulcea was made Master Warrior of Phaedos. Zordon was actually the first and finest Commander in the Galaxy. He was a true Legend," Kimberly said taking a pause. "You know, I felt it."

"Me too."

"I think we all felt it."

"I think a part of me died that day… Anyways, I think the universe would be a totally different place today without his influences and strengths. But when Zordon got trapped in that tube, Dulcea didn't even know about him for centuries until we showed up here back in '95, over 12 years ago now."

"Has it really been 12 years?" Aisha asked. "Wow."

"Yeah." They continued down the path.

* * *

By morning early light, they finally saw the Monolith Temple through the large jungle. They even passed through the famous 'Jurassic Park' by Adam's account, but instead of looking around, they eased through it not wanting to deal with the massive bone beast that attacked them before.

"Man, it was moved."

"Describe this Silver Gem again," Zack asked Kimberly.

"Well, actually, the Gem is like this huge diamond."

"A diamond huh?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, the Silver Gem or diamond is associated with great power, protection, strength, beauty, courage, wealth, loyalty, friendship, originality, purity, devotion and innocence. All the qualities a ranger must have. And by the ancient council, it had been considered this diamond's association with purity and power, divinity. Diamonds are powerful guards against evil because of the great light it can create according to the Great Council. Zordon even refers to this Silver Gem as "The Stone of True Goodness". Once you see it, once you touch it, you will never be the same again."

"Wow."

"Yeah. The Silver Gem possesses tremendous power, capable of reviving an entire world from ruins, and is able to focus great amounts of energy to its wielder to perform magnificent feats."

"Guys, we're here."

"The temple…"

"There is it, the Silver Gem." Kimberly pointed. They could all see in the distance the great Silver Gem.

"Wow!"

"That is not just some gem!"

"Let's go guys, nice and slow." Everyone nodded at Tommy's command. All of sudden, the leaves and trees shook as the foot soldiers, the Damned, the First's army of demonic footmen creatures fell from the trees surrounding the Rangers.

"What do we do?"

"Everyone spread out!" Tommy commanded.

"Right!" They all spread out around the temple. The lead General with the mighty sword commanded the others to attack.

"They cannot get the gem!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy was fighting the General. Kimberly stole a sword, as did the other rangers, were able to pocket a weapon from the creatures to fight back against.

* * *

Kimberly rushed up the Temple stairs to get the Silver Gem. Kimberly stood in awe at the Silver Gem. It had to be the size of her head at least. A clear diamond brilliantly cut, rendering used diffraction, caustics and glare shadier properties to generate accurate refraction of the faces. "It's… beautiful."

"Kim, watch out!" Kimberly looked up just as a demon went to strike her. She quickly grabbed the Silver Gem and shielded herself. Kimberly gasped as she felt some of the Gem's powers flow into her. Kimberly however was knocked down the stairs. The Gem flew in the air. Everyone looked up.

"Protect the Gem!" Tommy rushed and helped Kimberly up from the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked. Trini rushed over to Kimberly as well, helping her stand.

"Forget about me! Get the Gem!" Kimberly shoved the two away, as she struggled from her fall. Everyone fought to get the Gem, kicking and having it tossed about, once someone got their hands on it another would knock it away. Tommy was kicked backwards by the General as Tommy rushed to get the Gem. Kimberly destroyed another creature with her sword. She saw the General walking toward the Gem. Adam and Rocky were on the ground, but unable to moved after a hard blow. Jason, Zack and Billy were fighting to get to the Gem as well, but too many soldiers stood in their way. Katherine, Aisha, Tanya and Trini were being held back by the creatures in any attempt to reach the gem. Kimberly's hand was on a bow and arrow. She knew if the General had possession of the Gem, their journey would be over. Kimberly quickly armed the bow with an arrow and as soon as the General picked up the diamond she fired the arrow.

"Hit the mark!" The arrow was on fire as it soared through the air. It went straight through the General, turning him into ashes, as well as it went into the middle of the Silver Gem. Kimberly gasped. As soon as the General was destroyed, the other demonic foot soldiers disappeared in a puff of smoke and dust. The Silver Gem dropped slowly to the ground with the arrow sticking out the middle. Just as the Gem hit the ground it shattered. The Silver Gem exploded into several different colorful crystals that flew off in varied directions. Everyone gasped.

"What did you do?"

"You destroyed the Silver Gem!"

"I didn't destroy it! It exploded..."

"Great, we needed that Silver Gem, and now it's gone!"

"It's not gone. It just separated," Kimberly said. Kimberly picked up the spare arrow kit with her bow.

"Now what?"

"We find the pieces, before the Damned does. Everybody should keep their weapons."

"It's probably a million pieces now!"

"No, just 11 now."

"What?"

"Didn't you all see the rainbow of colors as they separated?"

"Yes, we saw the Gem shoot out into several colors, but how did you know there were only 11?" Trini asked.

"There are 11 of us. It's our powers." Kimberly gasped. "And I feel, I sense one is not too far. Come on!" Kimberly raced into the jungle.

"Kimberly! Kim, wait up!" Aisha shouted.

"Come on!"

* * *

As soon as they came to stop right behind Kimberly, they were attacked.

"The crystal is around here, I feel it!" Kimberly blocked a strike from a sword with her bow. Her bow shattered in half, but now Kimberly had 2 weapons to fight with.

A teal (light bluish) crystal was sitting on the bottom of a little pit of water. Kimberly was fighting a solider, the new General, when she saw it. Trini saw the crystal as well and was drawn to it. Tommy came to Kim's aide as she was battling a tougher demon. Trini stood on the other side of Kimberly. Together, the three of them fought.

"Keep him busy!"

"What?!" Kimberly ran away as Tommy pushed back another blow from the General.

"Keep him busy for me!"

"Where are you…"

"The crystal is there!" Kimberly pointed to the water. Kimberly rushed to get it. She was knocked into the water by another demon. She hit the water hard and painful.

"Kimberly!" Trini shouted after seeing her best friend hit the water face down. Tommy destroyed the new General with his own sword. The other demonic foot soldiers disappeared as well. Tommy and Trini rushed into the water first, but Tommy got to Kim first. He turned Kimberly over. "Kim!" Tommy patted her face. The others rushed over.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm fine," Kimberly spoke coming to after shaking her head. "Just a lucky kick."

"Kim, your forehead is bleeding," Trini said touching there. Kimberly did the same, seeing blood on her 2 fingers. Kimberly shook her head.

"It's nothing." Kimberly stood up with help from Tommy.

"What's in your other hand?" Kimberly had her hand closed around the crystal.

"Number 1." Kimberly opened her hand and showed the teal crystal.

"Hey, it's blue, it must belong to me," Rocky said taking the crystal from Kim's hand. Kimberly looked at Rocky.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're supposed to feel different, empowered. Do you?"

"No." Everyone sighed.

"Then the crystal doesn't belong to you," Kimberly said flatly.

"But it's blue!"

"Well, maybe it's blue because it belongs to Billy," Aisha said taking the crystal. When nothing happened to her as she held it, she handed it over to Billy.

"Well? Anything?"

"No. I do believe I feel the same," Billy said looking down at him.

"Wait a minute, if it's not mine or Billy's, who the heck does this blue crystal belong to?"

"That's not blue, Rocky," Trini said.

"Trini's right. It's not blue, it's teal," Kimberly said.

"Teal?" Kimberly took the crystal from Zack's hand.

"But then, who does it…"

"Trini, I think this crystal belongs to you." Kimberly opened her longtime best friend's hand and set the teal crystal into her hand. Trini's eyes flashed that same light bluish green color from the crystal before she closed her eyes as a swirl of wind encased her and for a moment, she stood in a teal hooded Ninja suit and headband, and skirt in front. There were numerous gold diamond patterns on the shoulders, arms and ninja boots, a white belt, and gold chest piece. Trini looked down and touched her gold piece.

"It's.. it's a koala."

"A koala?"

"Yes, the tough koala, able to climb over obstacles, peaceful, quiet and helpful giver, with immense knowledge and understanding how to remain above the fray of life."

"How do you know all of this?" Jason asked.

"Well, Trini was the one ranger who managed to capture the quiet strength and ability that is fitting of her. Her nature is always peaceful, much like the koala and only in battle was her physical ability expressed through her years of Kung Fu and karate. She always carried a high sense of the codes of honor. And Trini is the most respected of us girls because how much her soul calms all of us. I sense these powers from your koala animal spirit will greatly aid us." Trini smiled. "Welcome new Ninjetti Ranger, how do you feel?" Trini pulled the mask from her mouth and hood off her head.

"It's strange, but I can feel all you guys surprise and joy. It's weird, I can feel that right?" Trini asked.

"Empathy of emotions. Those are your new powers, the ability to sense emotion. In time, you will learn and be able to control the true extent of your power."

"How do you know all of this?" Rocky asked again.

"I told you, Zordon came to me. He told me that when we get our powers, they would not just be the normal Ranger powers we have received before. These new powers are a greater expansion of us, of our spirits, and these abilities will be unlike any abilities anyone has ever seen."

"Like the X-men with mutant powers?" Rocky asked getting all excited.

"We're not X-men, Rocky! They don't exist silly!"

"I'm just saying." Kimberly shook her head. Rocky could make a joke from anything. Trini immediately felt Kim's happiness for her new powers but it quickly changed to alarm.

"What is it Kim?" Trini asked. Trini had lost her Ninjetti suit with Kim's change of emotion.

"It's faint, but… yes, I sense another crystal."

"Oh, I don't know if I can handle another battle!"

"It is what we must do. Come on, it's not too far!" Kimberly took off.

"Here we go again!"

* * *

They battled the Damned soldiers once again deeper into the forest. They were immediately attacked once Kimberly spotted the red crystal in the tree.

"Rocky, get the crystal!" Kimberly shouted.

"Of course she sends me to do all the dirty work!" The tree was broken in half the soldiers chopped at it. Rocky fought a soldier with help from Jason. They battled until destroying the fresh General in the end. Zack reached down and picked up the fallen red crystal.

"Well, we all know who this belongs to. Hey Jase, catch!" Zack tossed the red crystal to him. Jason caught the crystal in one hand, but Jason's body didn't react.

"It's not mine," Jason realized.

"But how is that possibly!"

"Maybe it's mine," Tommy said taking the red crystal. He was the Red Zeo and Turbo ranger. Nothing happened once again. Billy passed the crystal around to Adam after it didn't connect with him.

"That only means it is mine!" Rocky took it. His eyes flickered red before he done his red Ninja suit much like Trini's lacking the skirt of course. "Wow, I feel strong!" Rocky tore a large trunk from the ground and held it over his head.

"Boy, stop showing off," Aisha said. Rocky smiled and tossed it aside. Rocky pulled his mask off.

"Once again the ape power is mine!"

"Ape power?" Jason asked. Kimberly smiled. Rocky went back to normal though still feeling as he was empowered. He held his crystal in his hand.

"Yes, the mighty ape with enhanced strength. He may not be the leader; the red color carried with Jason, but his genuine kindness and eagerness to help others has made Rocky stand out. And though he might be known mostly for his infamously bottomless stomach and the prone practical jokester in the group, it is that strength that has made everyone gravitate toward him," Kimberly said touching his arm. "It makes me very happy to see the ape is strong again." Rocky smiled.

"But why is Rocky red? I was the first red Ranger, wouldn't Zordon want me to…"

"When Rocky received his Ninjetti powers, he was the red ranger at the time. For this moment the red crystal sees him as it's only true master."

"So, are these crystals going to be like our power coins now?" Rocky asked tossing the red crystal up into the air back into his hand after he powered down.

"Of course." Kimberly smiled. She took Rocky's crystal as she turned his hand over. Kimberly placed the crystal on the top of his hand, right over his middle finger. It became a ring immediately on his middle finger with the ape pictorial in the center.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Rocky asked looking down at his hand with the new ring present now.

"Wait a second, mine too!" Trini yelled showing how she too had a ring on her middle finger, her koloa in the center of her teal crystal. These rings had two sheets of sterling silver sandwich with a thick layer of acrylic that was red for Rocky, teal for Trini's ring and the other rangers' colors will display there, and Rocky's red crystal stone edged beautifully on top with the ape in the center of the crystal.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just went with instincts and I guess the crystals did the same. Come on guys, it's almost nightfall. We should find some food, shelter and get some rest. A storm is coming and we still have 9 crystals to find." Kimberly led to the group through the forest to find some shelter.

* * *

Trini brushed her leg on a branch and it cut her. She groaned and reached down to cover it with her hand. A slight bluish light surrounded her hand and when Trini pulled her hand away, the cut and blood was gone.

"Hey guys! Wait a second!" Everyone stopped. "The cut is gone!"

"What?" Trini saw a cut on Tanya's arm. She covered it with her hand. The blue light came and like that it was gone.

"My cut!"

"It healed!"

"You healed me!" Katherine was holding Tanya's arm looking where the cut was. "How did you that?"

"I thought your powers were just emotions?" Katherine asked. Everyone looked at Kimberly. Kimberly was smiling after taking her glance from the skies.

"I told you, Trini. It wouldn't take long for you. You are truly coming into your koala powers, the power of healing… that was very quick." Kimberly smiled, patting Trini's back. Trini pressed her hand to Kim's forehead from the earliest fight, and healed that cut. "Thank you."

"My job now, I guess." Kimberly laughed with Trini. Kimberly started walking away.

"Don't you all just find it very strange, how much she knows, about the crystals and us?" Tommy asked.

"Very much." A few said.

"But she is right. A storm is coming. We must get going quickly," Billy said after looking up into the air.

* * *

They found a rock cave for shelter, not too far from a small creak. The guys went on a hunt for food as the ladies stayed behind to clean up the shelter from the debris and create a fire. The Rangers bellies were filled from the furry rodents the guys caught. They rested up. Tommy was on the second watch of the night taking over from Billy. The rain had finally stopped.

_Darkness was chasing her again. All around, no colors appeared, just grays and blacks surrounding her. Gray skies barely peaked through the trees. Kimberly could see nothing pass the few branches she tore through. It was just so dark, so scary. _Tommy looked over and saw Kimberly slightly groan and move in her sleep._ Kimberly was running faster than she ever has in her life, her heart pounding in her chest. Kimberly couldn't stop or she would be dead._

"Why are you following me!" Kimberly muttered in her sleep.

_"I will destroy you and your friends will watch as their only savior dies in front of their very eyes!" _

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

_OOooo... will there be more bad dreams ahead or will dreams be reality?_

_Reviews are always welcomed...like long lost family members for Thanksgiving, you know you didn't invite them, but why waste the food. _

**:P**

_

* * *

_


	3. The Leader

_AN: HAPPY LAST DAY OF FEBRUARY! Oh, what a cold month, Spring is close and the joys March shall bring, March Madness, woohoo! Thanks for the awesome reviews everybody! Appreciated deeply. _

**Chapter 3: The Leader**

Tommy got up from the seat by the fire, and went over to Kimberly. Tommy kneeled down beside Kimberly. Kimberly sat up from her nightmare, gasping for air. She was laying between Aisha and Trini for warmth.

"You okay?" Kimberly looked at Tommy. Her eyes widen with much fear. "Kim…"

"Fff-fine. I'm, I'm fine." Kimberly stood up, pushing Tommy away from her.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"Away!"

"Kimberly…"

"I need some air!" Kimberly walked away. Tommy sighed. He went over to Jason. Jason grumbled when Tommy shook him awake.

"Is it my turn already?"

"No, I just, Kimberly went off alone. I'm following her."

"What?"

"Just stay awake until I get back and I'll keep watch until morning."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy waited to make sure Jason was fully awake before he left the campsite. Kimberly was breathing a bit harder with each step; finally she leaned up against a tree. She heard a twig snapped and went into a fighting stance. Tommy appeared just as Kimberly was going to punch him.

"Tommy!" Kimberly held her fist back.

"Hey, sorry!" Tommy's hands went up in defense. Kimberly's hand went down.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried."

"About me?"

"Is that hard to believe? We have been through a lot since we got here."

"We have. But I told you, I am fine… I just…"

"Needed some air, yeah, I heard you."

"Then why are… you…" Kimberly gasped as she touched her head and fell against the tree.

"See, I knew something was wrong!" Tommy was holding her arms. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream."

"Is that all?" Tommy asked holding her securely. Kimberly brought her hands up and held Tommy's arms as well.

"I'm fine. Just too much…holding that Silver Gem unlocked worlds I never could imagine Tommy. Galaxies so far away and Solar Systems, you couldn't even imagine. It was…overwhelming." Kimberly fell forward against Tommy's chest.

"Kim!" Tommy held Kimberly up.

"I'm…I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"It's okay. I got you."

"Like always?"

"Yeah, like always." Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly just holding her. He hadn't held any another woman so close like as he held Kimberly now. No other girl, woman had held in his heart like Kimberly Hart. Tommy felt a raindrop, and then another one. He knew the storm was not threw. Before the storm poured over them, Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and carried her back to the cave. She fell asleep against his neck on the trip back. Jason woke up on his watch when Tommy returned. Trini sat up quickly as well.

"What happened?" Trini asked. "Is she okay?"

"Nothing. She's just tired."

"Yeah, I can sense a drain in her, it woke me." Tommy settled Kimberly near Trini. Trini tried to heal her, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I couldn't heal her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Trini felt her head. "I feel weak."

"Probably because you have been healing everyone today. You have used too much energy," Tommy said caressing Kim's face. "Just let her sleep."

"Let's just all try and get some sleep," Jason said.

"Right."

* * *

Morning sunlight brought Tommy from his short nap. The fire was almost going out with the last wood trunk burning in the pit. Tommy slowly started waking everyone up. He was grateful for the short naps he got on his watch since there was no danger. It took a while, for everyone to wake, after the intensive last few battles. Each knew, as they get closer to finding each crystal, things would just get harder and harder. Aisha stretched her arms up as Trini did the same. Everyone rose and drew strength from the sun shining down on them, except for Kimberly. Kimberly stayed in her ball, fetus position, unmoving.

"Kim… Kim, wake up…" Trini shook her friend's shoulder. Kimberly didn't move. "Kim?" Trini looked at Aisha. Aisha shrugged. She knew how difficult it was to wake Kimberly; they had lived together for almost a year. Tommy came back into the cave once all but 3 were already outside.

"What's the hold up?" Tommy asked.

"Kim hasn't wakened up."

"What? Well, try harder."

"I am!" Trini shook Kimberly much harder, but she still hadn't even moaned.

"Come on, ladies, we don't have time for this."

"Well, you try then."

"Move out the way," Aisha said. She knew down to Kimberly. "Wake… up!!" Aisha shouted. Kimberly sat up after Aisha's scream in her ear. Aisha jerked back; knowing the wrath of Kimberly would come. Trini and Tommy smiled.

"Ahhhh! Why the hell did you do that?!" Kimberly had her ears covered with her hands.

"Nothing else worked!"

"So you scream in my ear!" Kimberly shouted.

"It was Trini's idea!" Aisha lied.

"Wait, that is not true!"

"So is!"

"So is not! How dare you try and blame me for your stupid idea!" Aisha smiled. Kimberly shook her head as she stood up. She stumbled a bit, but made it out the cave.

"Is it morning already?" Kimberly asked, as she saw the sunlight for the first time. She sighed.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, as Kimberly struggled to stay upright.

"Weird dream."

"Again?" Tommy asked. He had seen her nightmare once last night.

"Not quite, I don't know. My head…" Kimberly was about to walk away to freshen up by the creek.

* * *

Everyone looked around as they all heard a commotion coming toward them fast. Everyone braced for another direct attack. Rocky and Zack were being chased by birds as they raced back to camp. They were swatting and cursing at the birds. Everyone laughed.

"What's going on?"

"Stupid birds!" After a few stick hits, the birds retreated. Tanya bent down and saw the handful of eggs in a cloth.

"Are you guys stupid?!" Tanya asked. She showed Katherine. They both laughed.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"They stole their eggs," Katherine said.

"Are you guys stupid?!"

"Yeah, you never steal eggs from a nest especially if momma and papa bird is around!" Tanya said.

"Hey, we were hungry!"

"You're always hungry Rocky," Kimberly said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, eggs are good protein."

"So are some fruits!"

"I did eat fruit, plenty, I needed more," Rocky said.

"Not our most brilliant plan, but hey we got some eggs for everyone." Zack tried to hand some eggs out.

"I'm not eating those," Trini said.

"And why not?"

"Because we don't want birds after us," Tanya said handing back an egg. "You two can have your fill."

"Oh come on, they are good!"

* * *

Kimberly shook her head with a smile. Kimberly stood by the water. Her eyes were closed. She was trying to seek out the closest crystal. A flash of the positions of each and every other 9 crystal came to her like a vision. But it was a jumble mesh of the vision, too quickly to really sort of. Her mind for a moment was chaos. Kimberly gasped as she tried to replay her vision, but slower. But she failed. Kimberly stepped back right into Tommy. Tommy took Kimberly by her arms, rubbing there.

"What is it?"

"So much… so many visions…too fast. Everything was too fast… I…visions…"

"Then take them one at a time," Trini said taking Kim's hand. Kimberly looked at Trini and their hands locked together. "Slowly."

"I can't. I can't stop it, slow it down." Trini squeezed Kim's hand as tears rolled down her face. "I can't do it…" Kimberly gasped. "Why… why can't I?"

"Because maybe… maybe we'll have to try it… with you… together," Tommy said, taking Kim's other hand. "Come on everyone." The others followed. Kimberly took a deep breath, closing her eyes again. She took deep breaths, the visions came again, but this time she was able to have everyone look at the rapid vision set, causing a pause and with this, she locked on to a crystal. It wasn't too far.

* * *

On their morning into the countryside to find more crystals, Kimberly and Tommy argued again about which way was best to go. Tommy had seen the vision of one crystal, of course Kimberly saw another one closer and easier to obtain. Kimberly didn't get a chance to finish her sentence to rebuttal Tommy's silly request, when this intense pain struck her head. Kimberly fell to her hands and knees in pain. She cried out. Kimberly was reliving the pains of Dulcea, but this was stronger, like whatever was hitting her wanted that intense pain to be the starting point. Swirls of wind surrounded her, blowing aside anyone who tried to help her.

"What did you do to her?" Aisha shouted grabbing Tommy's arm. Kimberly held her head.

"Nothing!" Tommy yelled back. "She just collapsed in pain!"

"Get out!" Kimberly shouted. "Get out!" Kimberly's head fell down to the ground as she tried to fight off the pain.

"What is happening to her then?" Trini asked. Somehow the First was attacking Kim's psyche. The First was trying to break that light and fill her with the darkness that was removed by Zordon.

"She seems to be trying to fight off an outside power attacking her mind…"Billy said. Adam kneeled down where Aisha was kneeled near Kimberly.

"Kim… Kimberly, can you hear us?" Adam asked softly. The swirls of wind amplified into almost a tornado swirling around Kimberly.

"How is she doing that?" Aisha asked looking back at Billy.

"I don't have a clue," Billy said running his hands through his hair. Kimberly finally came out of it as she stood up, throwing her arms out to push the wind away, slightly knocking everyone's head back a bit with the blast. Kimberly was breathing hard as she looked at everyone.

"It's over…" Kimberly slightly fainted back. Adam and Aisha both caught her. Adam took most of Kimberly and sat her down. "I'm fine…"

"Maybe we should rest for a bit."

"No way, I am fine!" Kimberly stood up without help from Adam.

"Kimberly, you were just mentally attacked for the past 10 minutes!"

"I am fine! We have to find the crystal!"

"The crystals can wait," Tommy yelled back. "I say we rest up! We can't go into battle when you are like this!"

"And I say I'm fine! Let's continue on!"

"Who made you a leader?! You have no experience in the matter! As a former leader I know…"

"Why are you so upset that maybe for once, just once, the mighty Tommy is not the leader on a ranger mission to save the world!"

"I don't have to be leader to know that...."

"No, that is your problem! You are not the leader on this mission!"

"I am always the leader!"

"Okay then. Fine! So, oh leader, tell us, tell us all, where, where is the next crystal?" Kimberly looked at him.

"I don't…"

"That's right, you don't know! What you saw was a glimpse I was able to extract, a way to distract the visions so I could lock onto a crystal. I don't know why I can do this, and I don't care why. But none of you know where they are! But I sense them all! Is it because I held the Silver Gem, who knows! But they give off a faint power that only I can see. Faint, yes, I know where they all are on this planet even though some are very far away! Can you say that Tommy? Can you say you sense where they all are?"

"No," Tommy said weakly.

"Exactly! So get off your fucking high horse," Kimberly shouted pressing a sword to Tommy's chest. Tommy looked at Kimberly. "And follow my damn lead or go off alone, I don't care! I made a promise to Zordon that night to save this universe, our universe, he gave me the knowledge and now I know the plan to keep my mentor's final request alive. I am the leader… your leader, whether you like it or not." Kimberly walked away.

* * *

Everyone exchanged looks before Aisha and Trini followed Kimberly quickly. Adam was next to follow with Billy quickly following him. Rocky exchanged a glance at Tanya and Katherine before following the others. Jason and Zack exchanged looks with Tommy. Their brotherly gene to protect Kimberly was about to assault Tommy right about now.

"Why are you attacking her all the time?" Zack asked.

"I was not attacking her, I just felt that maybe she should…"

"She doesn't deserve it."

"What do you know?" Tommy asked Zack.

"I know Kim is my sister and…" Tommy huffed.

_'In some ways you are like a brother to me,'_ rang in Tommy's head. He shook his head.

"And she was your best friend before you got all controlling and critical."

"Can it be that bad that you are not in the charge for once?" Jason asked.

"That is not the problem here! If she would just..."

"No! I'm tired of you tearing her down!" Zack yelled.

"Oh, like she hasn't torn me!"

"What?"

"You don't know the whole story man," Tommy said to Zack.

"I know what Kimberly said and…"

"Oh and her side of the story is the one you trust?"

"Well of course, I mean she said that… she wouldn't lie…"

"Like I have!"

"I'm not saying, but you did…"

"Guys, just stop," Katherine said. "We have a mission and a group separated! Can we maybe arguing over this once we all have our crystals?"

"Kat's right," Tanya said. "This is not our problem, what happened is between Kimberly and Tommy, and they will have their time to discuss everything, but right now, right now we gotta get the team together and focused on the mission, not the past."

* * *

Kimberly ran quickly through the forest. She came to a clearing and found herself alone by a small lake. The sun was high in the sky. She stood in the ray, feeling the warm rays calming the darkness that tried to fill her again. Kimberly was walking along the shore of a bank. A golden heart-shaped locket given to her by Tommy, she swirls around her finger. She ripped it off after her lastest fight with him. She couldn't believe how selfish he was. Kimberly threw the locket as hard and as far as she could out into the lake. Kimberly took a deep breath, letting out the sob she was holding back. She dropped to her knees, wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together.

The locket was the one thing Kimberly kept from Tommy that wasn't locked away in some safe or box she knew wouldn't ever open again. She knew she needed to close anything from him after his letter and their break-up. But Zordon placed the locket in her hand that night before he disappeared. _"Don't forget my child, love is the strongest thing we have in this universe to those who are willing to keep it in their hearts despite it all."_

Kimberly couldn't think why Zordon would say that. She hadn't even thought of the gift in such a long time, keeping it in her bottom dresser, but it always held a special place in her heart. This was the locket Tommy wore that was his mother's, his real mother, but he gave it to Kimberly and told her his mother gave her life for him, and how he would always do the same for her. Kimberly opened her eyes, straining through the tears. Kimberly started humming a song, as she fell to her bottom.

_'Til my body is dust_

_'Til my soul is no more_

_I will love you, love you_

_'Til the sun starts to cry_

_And the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you, love you_

_But I need to know - will you stay for all_

_Time...forever and a day_

_Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all_

_Time...forever and a day_

Trini and Aisha came up to the clearing. They saw Kimberly still sitting there. In her hands was the locket. Though Kimberly tossed it aside, it lifted up and out the water as soon as fell to her knees. The locket flew back into her hands. Kimberly smiled. She knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of it that easily.

_And I need to know – will you stay for all _

_Time…forever and a day _

_Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all_

_Time...forever and a day_

_'Til the storms fill my eyes_

_And we touch the last time_

_I will love you, love you..._

Trini and Aisha sat at Kim's side. Kimberly turned and looked at her best friends. She laid her head to Trini's shoulder as Aisha put her arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"It shouldn't hurt."

"What?"

"Love. How can love hurt so much?" Kimberly asked.

"So you feel it," Trini said.

"And know it's there."

"Yeah." Adam came over with Billy and Rocky. Kimberly looked up.

"Are we going to find these crystal today or tomorrow, because I'm starting to get hungry again?" Kimberly smiled. Rocky always knew how to break some tension.

"Today. Let's go." Trini and Aisha pulled up Kimberly as they headed back to the group. Tommy looked up as Kimberly came walking through the bush.

"Kimberly… I'm…"

"Tommy, right now, don't...trust me. There will be time for this, but right now, there's a beautiful crystal waiting for us. And I feel the Damned is close too."

"Then lead the way," Tommy said holding his hand out with the sword. Kimberly nodded and took it.

* * *

It didn't take long into the afternoon on the search for another crystal for the rangers find the yellow crystal in the mist of fighting the Damned. The only 2 with powers Trini and Rocky were able to call upon Ninjetti to aide in the fight. Kimberly was fighting the General who had 2 mighty swords against her one. They fought, but Kimberly knew she was no match. The General got his hand on the yellow crystal, but Kimberly sacrificed herself and the sword to take it away. Once her sword was broken in half and her back sliced open, Kimberly was flipped over, hitting the ground hard. But though she was taken down, Kimberly tossed the crystal toward its true owner.

"Aisha!" Aisha grabs the crystal from the air and is immediately empowered, changing into her Ninjetti form. She is the bear once again, and her claws come out literally. Aisha defeated the General with her new razor sharp knife fingernails that went straight through the General, turning him to dusk. Aisha smiled.

"That's what you get when you buggy with the bear." Aisha smiled. "This is just so cool," Aisha said as her fingernails extended into sharp knives. She put a slice in a tree before throwing 2 tips into another tree.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack yelled ducking from the flying knives.

"Sorry, still got some things to learn."

**

* * *

**

Aisha helped Kimberly to her feet after powering down. Kimberly smiled with a grimace. Aisha saw Kimberly's cut on her back. "Kim?"

"Well, my warm-hearted black sister, the bold bear is back. Your fiery personality and love for your friends and the world will carry on the bear's strength and compassion to its fullest," Kimberly said breathing hard. She fell to her knees. Aisha struggled, but caught her.

"Kim! Guys!" Kimberly groaned. "Trini, hurry!" Trini was at their side immediately. She saw the nasty cut. Everyone else was fine from his or her battles, a few bruises and tiny cuts, nothing to the extent Kimberly got from the General.

"Hold on Kim…" Trini placed her hand on Kim's back. Aisha was examining her ring with the bear in the middle.

"Stop."

"I can heal you Kim." Kimberly shook her. "No time, another battle…coming…"

"Just give me a moment." Trini did a quick healing on Kimberly. Kimberly stood up after a few moments with help from Aisha.

"Come on, my Bear, we got some distance but the next crystal isn't far," Kimberly said putting her arm around Aisha. They continued on.

* * *

By nightfall, they were attacked again; Tommy grabbed Kimberly from the battled and shielded her, as she leaned up against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly demanded as Tommy pulled her from battle.

"You are in no condition to keep fighting!"

"I'm fine!"

"Kimberly, stay back!" Kimberly frowned. Kimberly was not able to fight the new General and Tommy saw that. He didn't care how stubborn she was, he wouldn't lose her because of her foolishness not to quit. Kimberly struggled to hold herself up. Tommy looked around everyone else was in battle.

"Katherine, shield Kimberly!" Tommy ordered since she was closest. Katherine nodded. She held her arm out to prevent Kimberly from going back into battle. Kimberly touched Katherine's arm to move her aside, but a vision knocked her back into the tree. Kimberly let go of Katherine as if she was burned.

_"The one who betrayed you is among you." An evil laughter followed. _Katherine looked at Kimberly and placed her hand on her arms to hold Kimberly steady.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know…" Kimberly looked at Katherine, touching her head. The evil laughter was still present in her mind. During the battle, with help from Zack, Tommy and Zack defeated the General with a double attack, Zack from the front and Tommy from the back. Adam saw the green crystal and picked it up.

"Well, it's not mine," Adam said once the crystal didn't connect with him. Zack looked at the crystal and was drawn to it. Adam saw Zack looking at it and placed it in his friend's hand. Adam did take over Zack's powers when he left the team. Zack got a jolt of energy as the crystal bonded with him. He sent out a kinetic blast that broke a tree in half.

"Woo…" Zack smiled. He was changed into the Green Bison Ninjetti ranger. Zack got his new powers, and his animal spirit the bison.

"I'm a bison?" Kimberly came forward and stood before Zack after he powered down. She touched his upper arms with a smile. The crystal in his hand again. Kimberly took the crystal and turned Zack's hand over. The crystal became a ring almost immediately.

"Yes, the creative, green, courageous bison my dear friend. You are the one, the unique one, who could always brighten the mood with some fancy footed, highly stylish, sweet-talking like no other. Our Zackary. And though a rubber spider might bring a squeal out of you, it is your natural charm and love for life which will make the bison powers in you the most memorable."

"But Tommy was the first green ranger, and Adam was a green ranger, why don't they get this crystal? Why me?" Zack asked looking at his ring with the bison in the center.

"Because my Bison Ranger, Tommy carried the white ranger power when he found his sacred animal the falcon."

"So, his crystal will be white and yours will be pink?"

"I suspect so."

"We still don't know what we are going to do once we find all the crystals," Katherine said somewhat annoyed at everyone's attachment to Kimberly, who seemed to know everything about everyone.

"Yeah. I mean, do we take on this First on our own?"

"Yes, in his Fortress of Darkness."

"Which is?"

"His ship of evil. Where all your nightmares and things that go bump in the night exist at its strongest."

"Where is that?"

"Probably heading to where it all started."

"Which is?" Tanya asked. Kimberly looked around.

"The Andromeda Galaxy."

"Why would it be going there?"

"The Andromeda Galaxy is the secret location of all important leaders to each system. They run their positions to make sure everything is somewhat decent in the universe."

"So, destroying those leaders…"

"Would put the universe in chaos," Kimberly said. "And we can't let that happen."

"But how does the First know this?"

"That I don't know. The location is very guarded, for important reasons of course. I guess that, this is where the First wishes to destroy the Supreme Being's followers and be able to take over all."

"But how can the Supreme Being allow this?"

"I do not know, but the First will find a way unless we can stop it."

* * *

Just as they found shelter for the night, the rangers sat around the fire trying to fill their bellies. It had been a long last few days with constant battles on barely filled stomachs to draw energy from. Though it was night, Kimberly felt a large feast was in order to reclaim their strength. Since all were filled, it was hard to see who should be the first on call while the others slept. Kimberly wanted to call watch, but each knew, she was the only one to sense the crystals, she needed to be at her strongest. Adam eventually drew the tiny stick. He sighed, but took over. Tanya patted Adam's leg with a smile before falling asleep.

Adam was struggling to stay awake. It was quiet around the campfire with the crackling of the wood and some snoring coming from several people. Kimberly sat up from another nightmare. Adam jerked his eyes from the fire to see her. Kimberly had covered her ears, as she could still hear the evil laughing in her mind. She was gasping for air.

"Kim?" Adam was at her side to calm her before she woke anyone. "Kim?"

"Oh Adam." Kimberly threw her arms around Adam. He held her tightly as Kimberly quietly sobbed into his chest. Tommy opened his eyes and saw them hugging. Adam kissed her forehead, rubbing her back.

"It's okay Kim. It was just a bad dream. Just a silly bad dream."

"If only Adam. If only it was just a dream." Kimberly closed her eyes to the vision of Adam's wide eyes as he was reaching for her, though falling backwards. Kimberly buried her face into Adam's chest. "If only," she whispered.

_"The one who betrayed you is among you"_

_

* * *

_

Oooo...a grim future for Adam possibly? Tune in to find out!

Song used: Kathy Fisher- I Will Love You


	4. The Dear John Letters

_AN: Thanks again reviewers new and old friends...*HUGS* all around!_

**Chapter 4: The Dear John Letters (yup yup, letters, hehe)**

Next Morning

There was no crystal in close range as the Rangers journeyed the morning. Kimberly was losing the ability to sense them. She would get a flicker of its power before she lost it. The twinge from her back caused a strain to locate the crystal. Kimberly knew one was close, but whenever she got a hint of it, her back would burn. Trini noticed Kimberly was slowing down as the morning turned to afternoon.

"Kim?"

"Let's take a break for the day guys. I don't think we will find anything right now, it's… its clouded." Everyone nodded. Kimberly walked off alone needing some quiet time with so much chaos around. She found a water spring not far from the small opening where she left the others. Kimberly struggled to stay upright as she collapsed by the water after throwing up. Kimberly gasped, struggling to lift her jacket from her sticky warm skin still feeling quite queasy. Her back felt like it was on fire. Tossing some water on her back to cool off, Kimberly went to take a drink before just falling over and passing out. Tommy looked around after a while. Trini and Tommy locked eyes. Trini nodded.

"Where's Kim?" Aisha asked. Everyone looked around.

"She's been gone a while," Adam said.

"Should we…" Zack looked around and saw Tommy had already slipped away.

"Let's just see give them a few moments alone," Trini said. "Then I'll go get them." Everyone pretty much nodded to Trini's plan. Trini and Katherine exchanged a look. Trini could tell Katherine wasn't too happy to leave the two alone. Trini got a hint of the emotion of fear from Katherine at the notion of Tommy and Kimberly alone. Katherine quickly shut down that fear knowing Trini could probably sense it.

* * *

Tommy could hear water, so followed that direction. From a path, Tommy saw Kimberly lying on the ground.

"Kimberly!" Tommy rushed from the jungle toward Kimberly. He quickly dropped beside her. "Kim?" Tommy pulled her hand from the water and turned her over. He checked her breathing and pulse. Kimberly was extremely warm against Tommy's fingers. "Kimberly, can you hear me?" Kimberly moaned as Tommy examined her.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"I don't… I got light-headed, hot…" Tommy pulled off her jacket in an attempt to cool her down. Tommy dipped a bit of her sleeve into the water and wiped down her face and neck. Kimberly tried to sit up, but struggled.

"Just lean against me Kim, I got you." Kimberly did lean her back to his chest, as Tommy continued to wipe down her face, neck and arms to cool her off. Tommy moved her hair aside. Kimberly had usually kept it up in a bun ponytail during battles, since long hair was an easy target to grab and yank on. Tommy saw the cut on Kim's back. "Kim, does your back hurt?"

"Sometimes it feels numb," Kim said weakly. Tommy examined the cut. He had seen it was reopened.

"I gotta get Trini to fully heal you there."

"I don't think she can."

"Why?"

"It was a cut from the General… his sword burned…"

"Poisoned." Kimberly nodded weakly.

"I don't think Trini can heal this."

"She can try." Tommy lifted Kimberly with ease into his arms. He carried her back to the camp since he could smell cooking. Trini stood up.

"What happened?" Trini moved Kim's hair aside and found her face sweating and warm.

"The cut on her back, it's poisoned."

"Sit her down then." Tommy did. Trini kneeled behind Kimberly and placed her hands on her back. Trini closed her eyes as her hands glowed teal that covered Kim's back. After a minute, Trini gasped falling backwards. Billy was right there and caught her. Tommy caught Kimberly as she fell forward.

"What happened?"

"I don't know… if I got it all," Trini said breathing hard. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because she knew you had been spending a lot of time healing, maybe she…"

"But it's my powers! I knew I didn't get it all the first time, I should have stopped her and healed her properly."

"Let's just all eat something and get some rest," Jason said.

* * *

Tommy held Kimberly against his chest, as she slept. Nightfall had finally come. Her face was peaceful for the first time in a while. He was on second watch. He was caressing her face. Katherine, who had been secretly watching them, turned over in disgust. She hardly got any sleep because of Tommy's refusal to release his hold on Kimberly. She couldn't believe the hold Kimberly still holds in his heart even after… Trini wanted to try again, but Tommy told her to wait until morning to see how Kimberly feels then. Trini knew Tommy just didn't want to let Kimberly go, and it was just best to just let Tommy have his way. Kimberly groaned in her sleep, her hands caressing his chest, though she was asleep. Tommy rubbed her back and legs across his lap affectionately.

"Adam…Adam…" Kimberly whispered in her dream. Tommy paused rubbing her. "Noooo…" He couldn't believe she was dreaming of Adam. Of all people, she wasn't dreaming of him, but Adam.

Kimberly settled back into her dreams for a bit before she started coming to consciousness. She ran her nose up and down his neck as she took a deep inhale of Tommy. She moaned loving the smell, musky, earthly but sweet. Kimberly woke up. Kimberly blinked a few times, licking her lips before she gasped and pulled away realizing she was on someone. Tommy looked down at her.

"Tommy?"

"Hey."

"Wha… what happened?"

"I found you passed out by the water, you were and still are rather running a fever. Trini healed you." Tommy pulled his hand from her forehead. "And you have been sleeping ever since. Here, eat something." Kimberly took the food still warm, since Tommy kept it near the fire. She ate it rather quickly. "We will have more food, you don't have to rush."

"Sorry." Kimberly bit her bottom lip. "I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was." She wiped her mouth. Tommy smiled. Kimberly still had some food on her face. Tommy raised his hand, before quickly pulling back. Kimberly saw that. Tommy slowly brought his hand up to her face and pulled the piece of food away. Tommy placed it into his mouth. Kimberly heard the slight moan he made. Tommy offered the canister Billy had fashioned that held water. The bottles each had ties to wrap around the waist of all rangers, some bigger than the others. Kimberly took a long gulp never taking her eyes off Tommy. As she slowly brought it down from her lips, as Tommy leaned forward as to kiss Kimberly. Just as their lips came together, Rocky snorted in his sleep turning over. Tommy and Kimberly quickly pulled away. Kimberly stood up. As she stretched, Kimberly felt it. She gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"We're surrounded."

"What?"

"The trees." Tommy stood next to Kimberly. They stood with their backs pressed together.

"Why didn't I sense it before?" Kimberly slowly pulled her sword out. Kimberly took off knowing that some of the Damned soldiers and the General were after the crystal, as Tommy tried to wake the others. Tommy blocked the attack from the Damned as they came flying down from the trees.

"Everyone wake up!" Jason woke up with a start. Everybody jumped away just before a Damned solider could take them out.

"Where's Kimberly!"

"She went to find the crystal!" Tommy blocked another blow.

* * *

As the Rangers were drawn farther and farther away as they came to a mountain region of Phadeous. Kimberly was fighting the General. She saw the exact location of the crystal and rushed to retrieve it. Kimberly was heaved aside by the General. Adam was right there to catch her. Tommy saw that and a tingle of jealous hit him that he wasn't the one to save her. Adam settled Kimberly to the ground to shield and protect her as Jason and Billy battled the General.

"Adam, the crystal…" Kimberly pointed. "Help them!"

"What about you?"

"Go!" Kimberly shoved Adam away harshly. Adam looked back at Kimberly before going to help the others. Kimberly used the sword to help her stand up. Jason gave Billy a boost as the General was close to retrieving a crystal. Billy did a back flip away after defeating the General with his long stick. Jason picked up the crystal.

"I guess this belongs to you Billy boy." Billy took the crystal from Jason's hand. Billy got a jolt of power.

"Prodigious!" Billy felt his Ninjetti ability powered up as he reclaimed his wolf ninja powers. He released his Ninjetti powers and went back to normal.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Empowered."

"What are your powers?" Billy looked in the distance.

"I can see."

"See?" Billy pulled off his glasses. Billy peered out passed the mountain, through the forest and toward a desert.

"I don't need these any more." Billy smiled as he tossed his glasses aside knowing he wouldn't need them ever again. "I can see like miles away in the dark."

"Like night vision?" Jason asked. Rocky grumbled.

"I would love to have night vision," Rocky muttered. Aisha rolled her eyes. Kimberly came over with a smile.

"The Heightened vision, your night vision, will be a great luxury with the wolf's power. Oh Billy, your impressive vocabulary, memory, knowledge, and the ability to master with ease any technology when given the chance, makes you our personal genius. Your wisdom and teachings will serve very useful in the coming future."

"Thank you." Kimberly nodded with a smile. Billy examined the ring on his finger with the wolf in the center of his blue crystal. Billy looked up at Kim. He saw her eyes roll back.

"Kimberly!" Billy quickly caught Kimberly as she passed out.

* * *

The Sun's morning light brought Kimberly from her sleep. She sat up, but Tommy and Trini were quick to make her stay down.

"We have to go."

"Kimberly, you passed out for the second day in a roll. Just rest."

"Rest? Not with 6 more crystals to find."

"You're burning up!" Tommy said. Tommy sighed. She was warmer than yesterday when he found her. He thought Trini was supposed to have healed Kim, she was getting worst with each passing hour.

"I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! You have fever!" Trini yelled. Trini tried and tried as she could to take the sickness away, but the poison must have spread beyond her powers.

"We have to keep going…" Kimberly tried to sit up, but was too weak and fell back. She tried again, Trini tried to help her, but Kimberly didn't take it any help from them.

"But you're too sick to even walk Kim," Trini said. "Stop trying!" Trini was frustrated that even with her powers, she couldn't heal Kim's sickness.

"But we have to!" Kimberly tried to get up, but Tommy stopped her. "Let me go, I can do this!"

"You are resting!" Arguments fill the camp. Adam was helping Kimberly drink some water as the others fought. Everyone was casting their opinions in whether or not to stay put until Kimberly gets well to continue to push on until she feel better. Kimberly sighed as Adam was rubbing her forehead.

"We have to go. We're wasting time." Adam nodded.

* * *

As the arguing didn't seem to want to end any time soon, Adam got tired of it along with Kimberly.

"Okay enough!" Adam yelled. Everyone paused to look at him. He shook his head. "No one is listening to anyone's reasons, just yelling at each other! Enough! We're going!" Adam bent down to Kimberly and pulled her arms around him. He lifted her onto his back with his arms around her legs to hold Kimberly around his waist. "Let's go! Which way Kim?" She pointed ahead as she laid her head against him. Everyone followed, though Tommy stayed back for a moment. Kimberly refused to accept help from anyone else, but for whatever reason, she allowed Adam. Tommy wondered about the closeness between Adam and Kimberly. Since that night he found them cuddled together, there was this lingering feeling something was between them. Adam always tended to Kimberly, helping her. He was usually the first guy to join Trini and Aisha after Kimberly.

"Yo Tommy, you coming?" Zack called back.

"Sure." Tommy followed the group.

* * *

Katherine saw Tommy always looking at Kimberly and Adam. The group was taking a break, as Kimberly got her bearings of the next crystal. That evil voice's warning came again. She couldn't shake the laughter was taunting her because she knew she should just ignore it, but it screamed in her mind. She knew the First was trying to knock her confidence down. He tried by filling the Rangers with darkness in their bedroom days ago, but it was Zordon's light that cleanses them even as they walk now they are filled with his lasting powers.

"Adam put me down."

"What's wrong?"

"Just do it." Adam quickly settled Kimberly to her feet. She covered her eyes and most of her face with her hands. Tommy watched Adam hold Kimberly by her arms.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Something… someone is… in my head again." Kimberly looked into Adam's eyes. She could see the vision of Adam falling again. His eyes poured into her as he fell. She gasped. "No!"

"What? What's wrong Kim…" Kimberly placed her hand on Adam's face. She held his eyes.

"Always stay close to me."

"Okay." Adam placed his hand over her hand on his face.

"Never go off alone, without me."

"I won't, I promise." Kimberly nodded. Adam kissed the palm of Kimberly's hand. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Katherine stood beside Tommy as they were all taking a much needed walking break.

"What is it?" Tommy shook his head as they walked a bit away from the group.

"Do you think… something could be going on with Adam and Kimberly?" Katherine looked at the two.

"They are rather close."

"Yeah, best friends close. Almost too close."

"You don't think they…"

"What ever happened between Tanya and Adam? What ended it?" Katherine shrugged.

"Tanya just said they grew apart when Adam moved to Florida during college."

"Wait? What? Adam lived in Florida?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Tommy shook his head. "Oh, Adam moved in with Kimberly in Florida during college for a year."

"They lived together?"

"Yeah, before he went off to Asia."

"I didn't know that." Tommy looked at Kimberly and Adam. Katherine briefly smiled, but fought it knowing it wasn't right. '_Could Adam have been the one, the other guy the whole time?'_ Tommy shook his head at that thought. Adam wasn't in Florida when the letter came, he couldn't have been the one. Then again, Adam was the only one to keep in contact with Kimberly before and after the break-up besides Billy at that time. Adam and Kimberly seemed to always have a brother-sister relationship.

* * *

Kimberly requested for some alone time as she got her mind in order. Adam, Aisha, Tommy, and Trini were the first to rush and protest that.

"You shouldn't be going off alone Kim."

"Aisha's right, you could pass out again."

"I'm fine guys, I promise."

"Let me come with you then," Trini said. "I can try to heal you again and…"

"No."

"I won't bother you then," Trini said. "I just don't want you alone."

"I need to be alone guys. I promise, I won't be far," Kimberly cried out. She needed to be away from all the noise.

"At least let someone go with you just in case," Tommy said.

"No."

"It doesn't have to be me, or Trini, just anyone!"

"No!"

"Stop being so damn stubborn Kim!"

"I need to be alone! Damnit!" Kimberly walked away. Tommy groaned, as Kimberly was off alone again.

"She is so damn stubborn!"

"Oh like you aren't," Trini said.

"At least I try not to."

"Only when someone really fights you back," Aisha said.

"Thanks Aisha."

"What? Kim can take care of herself, she doesn't need a knight in shining armor."

"I know she can take care of herself."

"Do you?" Trini asked. "I sometimes wonder that Tommy."

"Of course I know! But I can't help but…"

"Can't help but what?"

"She is not in her right mind. These abilities, the power to sense those crystals is draining on her. I know you all can see that. She needs to just stop for a second and..."

"No, what she needs is for you to stop always arguing against her," Zack said.

"Yeah, that is draining as well." Tommy shook his head.

"I know what it takes to be a leader, I'm just trying to help."

"No, you're trying to control things like you always do," Aisha said.

"Zordon put Kim in charge for a reason," Jason said. "He trusts her."

"And I trust Kimberly too, but…"

"He made her his messenger not you," Zack added. "We have to follow her lead and if she needs to be alone, we should let her have it."

"Fine. Agree with everything she does and don't fight it. But remember, a good leader always takes the considerations of others with his own in order to succeed." Tommy walked away from the group, but opposite from where Kimberly went.

* * *

Aisha was sharing some fruit with Tanya when Rocky opened his mouth and put his foot directly inside. Katherine waited a moment before going off to be alone with Tommy; she knew she needed to be away right now from this conversation. Aisha and Rocky had gotten on Kimberly and Tommy's relationship and who was at fault for things. They each took their respected sides.

"Like Tommy has any reason or rights to be upset after all these years."

"Of course he has the rights! You didn't see the pain we saw Aisha, you were gone playing Dr. Dolittle with the African animals." Trini and Billy joined the fight over this notion of who is the blame for Kimberly and Tommy's break up. It was the first time Trini and Billy ever argued over something. At first, they were just trying to settle their friends down, but when Billy agreed with Rocky, Trini wasn't having it.

"Excuse me!" Aisha exclaimed.

"You heard me," Rocky said.

"I don't think I did, ape boy!" Aisha said, her knives coming out. Rocky smiled.

"Come on guys, let's just…" Adam got in the middle.

"He broke her heart!" Aisha said.

"Exactly," Trini added.

"She broke his heart first Trini!" Rocky fired back.

"What?"

"Kimberly sent Tommy a letter!"

"No! Tommy sent Kimberly a letter claiming how he couldn't handle being apart from her and his attraction to… he wanted date other people, so he broke up with her."

"No, Kimberly sent Tommy a letter claiming how she fell in love with another guy." Aisha looked at Rocky. Billy nodded.

"No… but that…"

* * *

Kimberly returned to the group and saw all the eyes on her. She looked back, rubbing her face, thinking she had something on her face.

"What?"

"Did you ever write Tommy a letter?" Zack asked.

"I wrote Tommy many letters, why?"

"Did you ever write him a… Dear John Letter?"

"Dear John?"

"You know, like a break up letter?" Zack asked.

"What? No! Wha… how… He broke up with me through a letter!"

"But… the letter…" Adam was confused. He never asked Kimberly about the letter when they were together, feeling it wasn't his place nor did he want to open that box. Tommy returned with Katherine. Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Did you receive a letter from me, breaking up with you?" Kimberly asked.

"Wha… yeah," Tommy said confused.

"That's… that's impossible."

"Why?"

"I never sent such a letter!" Tommy arched his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure Tommy! I think I would remember breaking up with you!"

"But then how did I…" Tommy was confused. "No, I know you sent me that letter." He couldn't believe after all this time Kimberly would try and lie her away out of the letter.

"But I didn't! And how can you stand there thinking such a thing, when you dumped me for Katherine!"

"What? I didn't dump you for Katherine, or anyone!"

"Oh, stop lying! I got your letter, Tommy. And I know what I saw!"

"I have not a clue what you are talking about?" Tommy shook his head.

"Oh, is that right? Well, then, can you care to explain why I found you and Katherine in the Youth Center, romantically dancing slowly just 3 days after you dumped me in a letter?"

"No…"

"Oh liar! I saw you two!"

"I was there… but that was only after…"

"Oh so, there wasn't just a romantic dinner for two, perfectly set up for nothing…"

"No, I mean, yes there was, but that…"

"So, I didn't imagine you two just happily dancing in one another's arms?"

"It wasn't like that! Katherine had set up the dinner after you dumped me!"

"Oh and that's better!"

"I… you had…"

"So, you two were on a date just days after I supposedly dumped you!"

"No! We weren't on a date, Katherine had set up a dinner date for me and another girl."

"I bet she did," Kimberly said looking at Katherine with a smile.

"It was with another girl, Heather! I met her while skiing!"

"Wow! She actually wanted you to date another girl before her?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Katherine said.

"Oh boo hoo."

"Kim, we were all there when Tommy got that letter at the Youth Center. It broke his heart to hear that…that you had found someone else." Adam confessed. Kimberly looked back at Adam. She knew he wouldn't lie to her but… this was just too much to take in.

"Fine. But of all the letters I sent you, to any of you! Did I once send a fucking letter to the Youth Center?" Everyone went quiet. "And if I had, if I did send such a letter, which I didn't, it sure didn't take you long to get over it Tommy. 2 dates in just 3 days! What a playboy!"

"It wasn't like that! Katherine, tell her it wasn't like that!"

"We did dance, but…"

"Katherine, it wasn't like that!" Tommy yelled at Katherine. "I swear to you Kim! I thought you had broken up with me, I would have never…"

"Like I care now, you two obviously got together afterwards… it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now." Kimberly rushed away with tears in her eyes. Aisha stopped Tommy.

"I'll go after her." Aisha rushed into the woods. Trini followed. Adam did the same.

* * *

Kimberly was cutting up the trees and grass as she angrily stormed through the forest.

"I think there's a tree you left unharmed."

"This is not some joke!" Kimberly turned around, holding her sword high and ready to strike.

"Whoa!" Adam held his hands up in defense.

"Sword down Kim," Trini said holding her hands up as well.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone else hurt," Adam added. Kimberly did that, but continued walking. She came to a rock and plopped down in disgust. She shook her head as she dropped her sword and let out a cry covering her face. Kimberly sobbed openly for all to see for the first time in a long time.

"After all these years…" Trini placed a hand on her friend's back.

"Now we know the truth…"

"What truth?!" Kimberly flung her hair aside. She angrily wiped away the tears. "That neither of us wrote the letter, fine, fine, what a great truth."

"But it is true, neither of you wrote it the Dear John letters, neither are you are to blame."

"Wrong! He is still to blame!"

"Kimberly…Tommy thought that… I mean, I read the note too, even I…"

"Then why didn't you ever say anything to me?!" Adam was taken back again. It was true. He still didn't know why he never confronted Kimberly about the letter.

"I don't know. Maybe I felt it wasn't my place and you never brought it up, so I figured it was in the past, move on." Kimberly shook her head.

"Which pisses me off too! I mean, if we just…"

"Exactly why neither are to blame," Aisha said. "Tommy didn't know you didn't write him the letter and you didn't know. It was all a sick twisted lie."

"But don't you see, the problem was never the letters. I got the letter, and the difference is, the reason why I blame him still is because, I came to Tommy to see if it was true, he didn't! He went on 2 dates!"

* * *

Rocky shook his head with Jason and Zack. They couldn't believe that both Kimberly and Tommy received Dear John letters. But who would have done that if neither of them did it?

"Well, we all know who could have thought of such evil scheme, Rita and/or Zedd probably created the letters thinking Tommy would be vulnerable if Kimberly broken up with him," Rocky said.

"True, only their evil could create such letters," Zack added. Billy shook his head.

"No."

"And why not?" Jason asked. "Rocky and Zack are right, Zedd always wanted Kimberly, why not break them up?"

"Because at that time, when the letters came both Rita and Zedd were outmatched by the Machine Empire. I don't see why they would help out King Mondo and his machine army."

"Then maybe it was the Machine Empire that did it," Tanya added. Billy just shook his head. Kimberly stood there as she returned with Aisha, Adam, and Trini. Tommy quickly went over to her.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry…" Tommy said placing his hands on Kimberly's shoulders. She shrugged them off.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Of course it does! It means neither of us did anything wrong here! It was all a lie!"

"A horrible lie," Trini added.

"Yeah, and if you didn't write…"

"It's not 'if' Tommy! I didn't write that damn letter!" Kimberly yelled.

"Okay fine! I believe you!"

"How could you not believe me then?!" Kimberly asked.

"I…I didn't want to, but… it was your handwriting, your pink paper… and I…"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter now. Let's just get some sleep. I'm tired."

"Kim…"

"Now!" Kimberly walked away. Aisha put her arms around Kimberly leading her away from Tommy.

* * *

Around the camp was quiet. Everyone had settled down for the night to rest. Billy took over the watch knowing his night vision would prove useful. Kimberly lay between Trini and Aisha as usual, but Billy would tell she and Tommy were haven't a problem sleeping. Kimberly often moved to try and get comfortable on the ground. Tommy was doing the same in his spot alone. In Kimberly's dreams, she saw the letter; the letter she received was being read, the words running through her mind over and over. Kimberly couldn't outrun the words as they chased her in her dreams. She couldn't stop the words from coming after her. What broke her dream was a figure in the mist. The person clouded by the mist was the person behind the letter. Kimberly sat up frustrated she couldn't see the person's face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, stupid dream." Kimberly stood up and walked to get some water and refill her bottle. Tommy sat up shortly after Kimberly left. He looked for Kimberly. Billy pointed the direction Kimberly went.

"Thanks man." Billy nodded.

* * *

Tommy found Kimberly standing by the water just staring out. Kimberly felt Tommy's presence. Though he stayed quiet, Kimberly wanted to be alone.

"Leave me alone Tommy."

"We have to talk, I need to talk and tell you…"

"Tell me what Tommy?"

"I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Kimberly asked. "The letter? You didn't write it right, I believe you. End of story."

"No, I'm sorry I…"

"How could you just believe it? Why didn't you come to me?!"

"I…it was from you and I thought that…"

"I loved you more than anything in this universe!" Kimberly wiped her face of tears. "And you didn't even come."

"I was scared." Kimberly wiped the tears away again.

"Oh, yeah right Tommy. Big bad Tommy Oliver, you can face Zedd without powers, 10 putties without a blink of the eye, but you were scared of me and a letter?"

"I was scared to hear it from you, that you had found someone else to love and you didn't love me! That I was nothing more than a brother to you!"

"A brother Tommy! Would I make love to my own brother?!" Kimberly slightly flinched at that. "Ew, just the thought makes me want to vomit! We made love; I gave myself to you… because I loved you! And you threw it away to be with…"

"I didn't know!"

"How could you not know?!"

"You believe the letter too!"

"No! I came and you proved the letter!"

"No, you came and saw something, if you would have just talked to me and…"

"Oh yeah, and just interrupted your date."

"It wasn't a date! Katherine and I didn't start dating until months later!"

"Oh months! Wow, congrats!" Kimberly clapped several times. "I am so happy you two waited!"

"Kimberly please…"

"Do you know how much it hurt, killed me to see her in your arms. I didn't want to believe the letter. I thought, believed and hoped it was some sick joke from Rita or Zedd, they were playing with us, toying with me, but to see you… and then after Muranthis when you practically ignored me the whole time…"

"You did the same!"

"I had every right to! You practically tripped running to hug Katherine."

"And you were with Jason."

"Jason has and will always be a brother to me since we were babies, nothing more. And you damn well knew that then. You… you waited 3 days after my letter to be on a date."

"Katherine set that up, I didn't…"

"You let it happened! You could have said no!"

"I have been with no one! No one! Because I still and will always love you!"

"Love me? How can you possibly still love me Tommy? You didn't even fight for me back then, and after all these years, you never picked up the phone once to call. If that's love, I don't want it." Kimberly walked away. "I don't ever want it."

* * *

_Answers to come next..._


	5. The Betrayer

_AN: I"M SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Something was wrong with site for me since ThursdaY, which caused me to be a bit behind. I'm working hard on the next few chapters since things are rounding very nicely! I don't know how much time I'll have after Friday with TWILIGHT DVD coming out, and I already reserved my 3 box sets, thinking about adding a 4th even though I don't own a fucking Blu-Ray system, I am such a loser! Now, I have decided to give a bit of a spoiler because I don't want to hear it later, but I know to those who hate any Kat bashing in stories, don't fret or get those panties in a bind too much, it is essential to my story. Gotta have a bad guy or girl in the group for a bit of drama before things can be rainbow again...So just relax and enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: The Betrayer**

Kimberly laid on the ground, her arm over her eyes after having a restless night of sleep. She played with her locket for most of the night. She gave up trying to sleep after her spat with Tommy. She nearly laughed at his attempt to tell her how much he still loves her. _Loves her?_ Tommy Oliver, the man that welcomed a battle, would fight until the end of his final breath, but didn't come and fight for her. He was too scared to hear the truth. Kimberly let out a quiet chuckle. Aisha woke up on her stomach and saw Kimberly awake with a smile on her face. Aisha didn't like that smile, as Kimberly shook her head.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kimberly just stared up not answering. Aisha pushed herself up by her hands. "I guess not." Trini woke up after Aisha shook her lightly.

"Oh, 2 more minutes." Aisha smiled as Trini rolled over.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Kimberly led the group on the search of the next crystal. She sighed, she wasn't able to see if the orange crystal was far or close. She looked up at the sun and frowned.

"What is it?"

"The poison."

"In your back?" Kimberly nodded. "Is it back?"

"No, my fever burned the rest of it off I think, but since then I haven't been able to see the all crystals clearly. They have been clouded, surrounded by mist…especially this orange one."

"The orange one?"

"And now?"

"I see the crystal, as clear as I see the sun and you guys. But I don't feel it. There is a mist around it, like my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"I keep seeing someone, someone surrounded by mist like the orange crystal. I don't know why."

"Could the General be the cause of this?" Adam asked.

"Or the First?"

"I always have a tingle, like the sense when the Damned and the General will attack us. It's always once the location of the crystal is found, like they are waiting for me to find them to attack."

"Of course. The General can't see the crystals like you, they have wait."

"Then why not go after me."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Why not capture me, or at least attempt to?" Kimberly asked.

"Why would they?" Tommy asked.

"To use me of course."

"Maybe the General knows you can't be used," Tommy said looking at her. "That you would rather face death than help them."

"Fine, maybe so, but why just wait?"

"They need us to find all the crystals."

"Each time in battle more and more Damned soldiers come. At first, it was like a few per person, now 5 and 6. And the General, he gets stronger and taller with a different weapon so hard to beat each battle."

"Like they're learning," Billy said. "Learning our strengths."

"And weaknesses," Aisha said.

"And once we have all the crystals…"

"We could be faced with the worst fight in of our lives." Kimberly nodded.

"Then I say we find these crystals and fast."

* * *

On the walk, Kimberly paused, holding herself up by a tree. She felt as though she was knocked in the head.

"Kim?"

"I'm fine." Kimberly continued walking. She took a few steps before it happened again. Her eyes closed as she gripped her head. The intense pain struck her head yet again. Kimberly fell to her hands and knees crying out in pain.

"Get out of my head!" Kimberly cried out. Everyone was taken back, knowing they couldn't do anything. The force behind these attacks was meant for Kimberly to weaken her. The First was making Kimberly relive all those days she laid in her bed, crying over Tommy. This was much stronger than the pains seeing Dulcea brutally murdered. Kim's heart was in agony, broken to the knowledge that Tommy didn't love her any more that he was with another girl. Kimberly opened her eyes to see them burned with tears. "The betrayer…"

"What did she say?" Rocky asked.

"Betrayer," Billy said softly trying to get to Kimberly.

"The betrayer is among you," Kimberly chanted over and over.

"Betrayer?"

"Who is the betrayer?" Aisha asked.

"NOOOO!" Kimberly screamed. Swirls of wind surrounded Kimberly, pushing back everyone with force. When Tommy raised his head, he saw Kimberly floating above the ground. Everyone slowly stood up and to find Kimberly stretched out horizontal, but floating nearly 6 feet in the air. Her eyes were closed, but she was exuberating power flowing all around her in rays of white and pink.

"Billy, what is this?"

"I don't know." Billy shook his head. "I don't understand how she can be expressing these powers without a crystal."

"Could it be from Zordon?"

"She is his messenger, maybe he gave her his powers."

"I don't think this is it." Billy brought his hand to Kimberly, but an electric current shocked his hand back. "Ow!" Billy shook his head. "No, this is not Zordon, this is something stronger."

"The Silver Gem. Only Kimberly held it when it was in its complete form. Maybe she absorbed some powers," Trini said as Aisha tried, but was shocked as well. Aisha shook her head.

"That's why she can sense the crystals," Billy added. "She connected with the Silver Gem that day." Billy tried again, but was shocked again.

"Can anyone touch her?" Jason asked after he tried and got the same reaction. Tommy was the last one. He was able to get through the field, as he touched her hand. Tommy slowly brought his arms out and Kimberly slowly leveled down into his arms. Tommy glowed white as Kimberly glowed pink. Tommy gasped as he turned to face everyone. His white glow flew back into Kimberly before both white and pink faded. Kimberly moaned.

* * *

Nightfall

Tommy jerked up against his tree resting place as Kimberly jerked awake from the ground. Her eyes were wild and cloudy white. She looked around.

"The one who betrayed is among you."

"Kimberly?"

"The one who betrayed is among you."

"Kimberly…"

"The one who betrayed is among you." Tommy was kneeling next her. He grabbed her face.

"Kimberly, it's okay, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you."

"The one who betrayed is among you!" A tear rolled down her face. Tommy pulled Kimberly into a hug.

"It's okay Kim." Kimberly pulled away. She looked at him her eyes normal, not clouded any more.

"I have been hearing that in my mind for days… the one who betrayed is among you."

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"What else could it mean?"

"We have a betrayer among us," Trini said. Kimberly looked over pass the fire right into Katherine's eyes.

"The one responsible for the letters is right here." Kimberly never took her eyes off Katherine. Tommy followed Kim's eyes and saw Katherine. Katherine's face dropped as though she was punched in the gut. She quickly avoided Kimberly's eyes. Kimberly stood up, her anger building.

"Wha... wait…" Katherine stood up quickly as Kimberly stormed over to her; she held her hands up in defense. Katherine backed away from Kimberly, trying to turn away and not face Kimberly. "What are you doing?" Katherine tried to get away, but she was trapped. "Wait, what are you…" Kimberly placed her hands on Kat's arms and squeezed. Katherine gasped and slightly jumped as Kimberly was reading her mind. Kimberly gasped, seeing the truth from the true betrayer's eyes.

"You wrote them."

"Wha... I don't know what you are talking…" Katherine shook her head with a smile.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this to me, Katherine. I saw it. I saw it all in your mind, from your memories."

"No, no, I didn't…"

"She's lying," Trini said standing up. The others were in disbelief.

"I am not lying!"

"I can feel it!" Trini yelled.

"You just got your powers what, a week now! How dare you try to claim you have them perfected?"

"Why are you being so defensive Kat?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not being anything! I did not lie!"

"No! She's right, if you weren't lying, why are acting like this?"

"Because whatever you say everyone believes!"

"Because it's the truth…" Kimberly said. "You're a liar. You're a lair, Katherine, nothing but a dirty liar."

"Shut up!" Katherine pulled away from Kim's grasp.

"You're the betrayer."

"You don't know anything about me! Tommy, Tommy, you have to believe me…you know me. I didn't…" Katherine stood before Tommy, pleading to him.

"You wanted Tommy since the first moment you laid your lying eyes on him!"

"That's not true! It was the spell! The spell made me…"

"The spell just enhanced your desires, stop lying Katherine!"

"I'm not lying!" Tommy shook his head as he looked into Katherine's eyes. "Please Tommy, believe me…I didn't do it." Tears were running down her face.

"I'm going to ask you this once and I want the truth Katherine. Did you write those letters?" Tommy asked. Katherine shook her head. "Did you write those damn letters?!" Tommy grabbed her arms, shaking her.

"I didn't write those letters!"

"That's a lie," Trini whispered."

"No! No, wait! Rita! Rita made me do it! I didn't know what I was doing at the time and…"

"That's a lie! Rita didn't make you do anything. You did it gladly! She showed you a future, a fake future because she knew how desperate you were believe that Tommy could love you, and you did it… you believed you would get Tommy in the end, so you schemed and lied and tricked us all. You wrote those letters because you knew how much it would hurt us. Then you quickly tried to set Tommy up on a date, because Rita told you I was coming and be prepared." Katherine was crying shaking her head.

"No, I didn't. I just… I wanted…Rita tricked me, I swear! I didn't know what I was doing at the time!"

"That's a lie," Trini said.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know when someone is being truthful with or without powers and right now, I sense your unease, your tension, because you're caught Katherine. Your lies are known for all to see." Katherine glared at Trini.

"I can't believe you would do that… to us, to me," Tommy said looking at Katherine. "How could you do that Katherine?"

"Tommy, please… it was the spell… it made me…"

"Don't you dare blame Rita for this Katherine! I know what it's like to be under her control, under her spell!"

"Exactly! We know, only us, it's strong and it makes you hurt people you would never…I would never hurt you, Tommy."

"Oh please…" Katherine looked at Kimberly. "Okay, let's say for argument's sake I believe you, we all believe it was Rita's spell that made you write those letters. Fine, you didn't know, but then tell me Katherine, why have you known about the letters all this time and didn't you say anything?"

"I haven't…"

"Why are you still lying Katherine? You have known all these years, years! And you haven't said one word."

"And you still haven't told the truth," Trini said.

"I… I couldn't…"

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, I was scared….scared that you…you all would just…"

"No, you just always hoped he would eventually get over it and you would finally have what you always planned."

"NO! That's not true, Tommy… I didn't…"

"I don't want to hear another lie from your lips," Tommy said walking away.

"Tommy! Tommy, wait…!" Kimberly grabbed Katherine's arm as she went to go after Tommy.

"I suggest you stay where you are." Katherine looked at Kimberly, knowing she couldn't break her grip. Kimberly shoved Katherine aside.

* * *

As the camp was quiet with this new knowledge of Katherine's betrayal, Kimberly went off to find Tommy. She knew he was suffering with this truth. The betrayal of someone he most trusted must be eating his insides. Kimberly found Tommy battling the trees surrounding him. His hands were bleeding badly from all the punches into the bark. His eyes were red from tears of not only sadness, but also anger for being played a fool.

"And here I thought I got mad. The undefeated champion goes to Tommy Oliver, destroyer of the trees."

"How can you make a joke right now?" Tommy slammed his fist into another tree.

"So that I won't cry anymore." Kimberly took a seat on a stump. Tommy looked at her. "You don't know how many tears I have cried over the years after that letter."

"I cried too."

"I know." They were both quiet. All of a sudden, something broke in Tommy. Tommy walked slowly toward Kimberly.

"I know it will take a while to forgive me, and I have no right to ask you…"

"Tommy I…"

"And I will wait, but… please… please forgive me."

"Come here." Tommy's fists dropped at his sides as he collapsed to his knees before her.

"Please forgive me." Kimberly looked at his hands shaking her head.

"Trini is not going to like having to heal these." Tommy dropped his head before Kimberly.

"If I knew, if I had just the guts to get on a plane to see for myself like you did…"

"Tommy…" Kimberly lifted his head by his chin.

"No! I should not have been afraid! I should have trusted you, trusted us enough to see through the lie!" Tommy bowed his head again. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him, as he buried his face into her chest as his arms went around her waist. "I lost you because I was a fool!" Tommy held her tight.

"Oh Tommy."

"I will never forgive myself for that!" Kimberly kissed the top of Tommy's head. "Never!"

* * *

Katherine couldn't take the hatred from everyone. She couldn't just sit there and be subjected to their angry eyes. She stood up and walked away.

"Don't go too far," Jason said. "You don't know what's out there."

"And I don't think you want Kimberly coming after you if you get lost," Aisha said. She smiled. "She would probably rather you stay lost."

"I know that goes for a lot of us," Trini added. Katherine walked away.

"That was harsh."

"She deserves it," Trini said.

"She deserves a lot more, like a butt kicking for that scheme." Tanya looked at Adam for a little help. Adam shook his head.

"Wow, you all are just so nice. What about forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness?" Rocky asked. "She is the reason they are not together after all these years."

"If Katherine expects forgiveness for her lies, she's going to be waiting a very long time," Zack said.

"You can't just forgive those actions Tanya. She lied for years," Adam added.

"Years, they will never get back… ever," Trini added.

"She made a mistake, who hasn't here?" Tanya asked.

"A mistake, no, that was deceitful. And evil. She did what she wanted to get what she wanted, no matter the consequences and that is flat out the worst type of wrong doing."

"Fine, but you don't have to be so rude about it." Tanya got up and followed after Katherine. She was upset with Katherine after finding out the truth, but she still saw her as a friend. A friend that opened her home for her, a stranger.

* * *

Tanya found Katherine just staring off. Tanya stayed quiet as she stood next to Katherine. She didn't know if Katherine would take a hug right now.

"Come to tell me how much you hate me too?" Katherine asked tugging at the grass on the ground.

"I don't think they hate you."

"Right, just Kimberly and Tommy…"

"Did you expect anything more?"

"No."

"Please answer me, truthfully, did you write those letters on your own?" Katherine looked at Tanya. "As your best friend, your only friend right now, tell me the truth." A tear rolled down Katherine's cheek.

"I was a fool. A fool in love and I… he was so sad any time she was mentioned."

"He missed her."

"She left him!"

"For what I remember being told, Tommy practically had to shove Kimberly on that plane to get her to go!"

"But she still left him!"

"Did you write those letters on your own?" Tanya asked again.

"Yes." Katherine wiped her face. "Yes, I wrote the damn letters!" Katherine didn't know her confession held an audience. "When Rita's spell was broken, those feelings, especially the jealousy was still there. And when I would look at them, kissing and hugging, I was sick to my stomach that it wasn't me. I knew it was wrong. I should have been happy for them; happy they saved me and welcomed me as a friend. But all I could think about was Tommy. Zordon told me that the spell would have lingering effects, I just thought in time it would all just go away. But it didn't! At night, the picture I stole, a picture of Tommy, I held close to my heart. I thought with Kimberly gone, I might get a chance. But he was soo loyal to her, but I couldn't stand how sad he was missing her. And I thought, he could be happy again, happy with me. And I know I crossed the line many times, I cared so much about him, and it was hard to just be next to him and not…"

"But why the letters?"

"Rita… she showed me a future if I wanted it. A future with Tommy and it was beautiful and perfect. But she didn't… she said I had to make it happen on my own. She could only show what could be if I truly desired it. So, I took a few of Kim's letters she sent to Tommy. I learned her writing, brought some pink paper, wrote the letter. But I knew that wouldn't be enough. If for a while, Kimberly didn't receive word from Tommy, she would come and then… so I wrote a letter to her too and sent it. And I regretted it from the first moment I saw his face by the lake. He was… so hurt. Even more. And I did it. I did that to him! I was the reason for it." Katherine broke down crying. Tanya kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Katherine. "I am such an evil person."

"No, no, you just… you did something from a crush, unwise and crazy… but crushes and love makes you do silly things."

"That's the thing. It wasn't real love, it was envy. Kimberly is perfect, the perfect pink ranger, kind and caring… beautiful and smart. Everyone who knew her, loved her. I could never be her."

"You shouldn't have tried."

"The funny thing, after a while, when Tommy and I were together and dating, it wasn't the same. The connection wasn't as strong as I thought it would be. It wasn't like the visions Rita showed. It wasn't perfect. Tommy can be rather boring…" Katherine let out a laugh that made Tanya smile a bit. "But maybe, it was like that because I knew what I did to get him was so wrong, I just, I didn't, couldn't enjoy it. I felt strained, forced…so did Tommy. He wasn't natural around me, not like the way I saw him around Kimberly. He was quick to hug, quick to kiss her, he always hesitated with me, always."

"That's why you broke up with him." Katherine nodded.

"I knew I could never love him, not that the way she loves him. He wouldn't have even been with me if it weren't for the letter. Our relationship was based on a lie, it would have never succeed."

"At least you did see that. You didn't string him along any longer."

"Yeah," Katherine let out a laugh. "Some good that did. He never moved on, Kimberly never moved on. They have been miserable for years because of me."

"But now, together, you can own up to it, make amends. Try to fix the damage."

"How? Neither of them will ever listen to me or trust me again."

"You gotta try Kat. Trust can be earned. The fate of the universe is in our hands; we can't have a betrayer among us. We won't succeed. And I'll help, anyway I can."

"Why?"

"Because I know the real Katherine, who has a strong mind, and a big heart. I lived with that girl, one who can be trusted." Katherine smiled.

"Yeah… thanks." The ladies hugged.

* * *

Billy's night vision comes in handy as Kimberly senses the orange crystal in the another part of the swampy jungle that night. They race to get to it before the Damned and new General can set up the battle. The Rangers discover the orange crystal. Kimberly and Tommy took down the General together. Tommy picked up the crystal from the ground. Kimberly took the crystal from his hand. She knew whom it belonged to. She knew that was the reason she couldn't see it. And when it didn't connect with Tanya, the others were very hesitant to give it to Katherine.

"We can't trust her," Tommy said, taking the crystal before Tanya could hand it over to Katherine.

"But the crystal belongs to Katherine. It's her powers!"

"Tommy's right, we don't know if she can be loyal to us," Trini said.

"Of course she's loyal!"

"She lied to us Tanya," Rocky said.

"She made a mistake! She had a crush and acted badly, she knows she was wrong! We all know she was wrong, why must we continue to punish her?! "

"Look, I understand you want to protect your friend…"

"She is a friend to us all! One of the best! You have to believe that!" Kimberly picked up some arrows.

"Let's go. The sun is coming up, we can get started on the next crystal." Kimberly took the crystal and pocketed it in her jacket.

"This is wrong! This is wrong and you know it!" Tanya grabbed Katherine's arm as she walked ahead.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy walked along side one another behind the rest, as she showed the path where they would be heading for the next crystal. The others knew Tommy and Kimberly needed some distance to talk over the orange crystal. Tommy held his sword in his hand as Kimberly was holding her sword out for an attack. She thought the General wouldn't wait for her to find the next crystal.

"Have you decided?" Kimberly shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but… I know the decision has to be made soon."

"Not too soon. We can't trust her Kim…"

"Can't we?" Kimberly pulled out the orange crystal. "Look, we're going to need this crystal and it's owner at full strength to defeat the First."

"But how can we trust her?"

"Hell Tommy, I can't trust her as much as I can throw her right now, but there was a time… I trusted her so much, that's why I gave her my power coin."

"And now…" Kimberly shook her head.

"When I touched her, at first, all I saw was the memories of the letters in a flash. I was filled with anger, Tommy. I could have hit her last night I was so furious, but now that I can go through her memories again, you don't know how the guilt has been eating away at her. I saw it, I saw how she felt with you, the guilt, the pain in her face. The Tommy she always dreamed of was never the same and she knew it was her fault."

"It was. Still is!"

"Maybe. I feel like, maybe it's my fault."

"You can't blame yourself for what Katherine did after you left. Do not blame yourself."

"I can't! I should have stayed. Then none of it would have… I shouldn't have left you guys, for what, a few gold medals in the Olympics."

"It was your dream."

"My dreams shouldn't have outweighed saving the universe. I was selfish."

"Selfish? You can't be serious Kim," Tommy said stopping her. He held her arms. "You are the most unselfish person I know. You gave your life over and over to protect the people you love. You deserved those medals. You earned them."

"When you were put under Rita's evil spell… did you ever have the same lingering effects Katherine said last night?" Kimberly asked putting the crystal back in her pocket.

"Like wanting to kill you and others? No. But whenever I was angry, upset… it was strong, consuming like when I was the evil green ranger. Not to that extent thank God. I never wanted to be excused for my actions when I was evil."

"You couldn't be put at fault for your actions under such an evil spell."

"I feel like I should have. I did feel like you guys accepted me too soon."

"That's why you stayed away at first?" Kimberly asked. Tommy nodded.

"I tried, but you… you were always so welcoming and…too cute to piss off." Kimberly smiled as she let out a chuckle. She shook her head. Tommy lifted Kimberly by her chin to look at him. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but paused. Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she turned her head away.

"We should go…" Kimberly and Tommy continued walking. "I forgive you."

"You do? So soon?" Tommy paused somewhat confused. Kimberly nodded with a smile. Tommy smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, I forgive you and I forgive Katherine." Tommy looked at her confused.

"Wait, what?" Tommy stopped Kimberly.

"I know what it feels like to look at you and become obsessed."

"You were obsessed with me?" Tommy asked with a smirk.

"I fell in love with you from one look, one smile and I was amazed."

"But you didn't scheme to get me to like you."

"Because magically, for whatever reason, you felt the same."

"Because I fell in love from one look too."

"She was not the only one to _'love'_ you Tommy. I saw the way the ladies in school looked at you back then. They would easily knock me over the head and toss me in the lake if that meant they could have a chance with you." Tommy blushed. "And I don't blame them."

"Yeah, but you would have never hurt someone to get your way with me."

"I was never faced with that."

"But still."

"I have to forgive her."

"You don't have to."

"The fate of the universe is depending on us, all eleven of us. We can't have division, we can't have the mist blocking our way."

"I can't follow this, not this soon Kim."

"Hey, if I can forgive you, then we have to forgive her too."

"I am not that strong." Tommy turned to continue walking, but Kimberly just smiled.

"Tommy, you're the strongest man I know. The strongest man I love." Tommy paused in his steps. He slowly turned to face Kimberly.

"You can't ask me…"

"Can't I?"

"Kimberly… I can't…"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Then love me." Tommy walked up to Kimberly. He bent down and kissed her. Swords dropping at their sides. Tommy's arms went around her, kissing her more passionately. It was the kiss that wanted to erase the last years apart. Kimberly moaned, as their kisses were long, as she held his waist. They pulled away only because air was a major concern. Kimberly and Tommy were breathing hard, as Tommy held his forehead pressed against her. "You can be upset, hurt, even furious at what she did, I know I am still livid at the actions she caused, but apart me knows her heart."

"She doesn't deserve our forgiveness, not yet."

"She will have to earn our trust again, yes, but she is the owner of this crystal."

"Why?"

"Because she's no longer cloudy to me which means now is the time for healing. She glows orange, Tommy, faintly but orange, just like Trini glows bright teal to me now, and Rocky glows red. She's a ranger. Zordon trusted her enough to make her apart of his team to bring her with us. He knew we needed her or else he wouldn't have told her to come."

"I cannot look at her without thinking about all the time I lost with you because of her. All the time I was yearning for you, but I was so hurt to pick up the phone."

"I need you to forgive her with me. Together. You need to not hate her."

"I don't hate her!"

"Good."

"But I don't want to forgive her."

"Yeah, you do," Kimberly said with a smile. "The Tommy I know, and remember could never not forgive someone. It goes against you." Tommy cupped Kimberly's face and kissed her again.

"Fine. I only will because you ask this of me. But only because you could always make me do something I'm not ready for."

"Oh really!"

"You know you always had me wrapped around that tiny pinky of yours."

"I did didn't I?" Kimberly smiled with a laugh. She gasped. She looked ahead.

"What?" The sword flew from the ground into Kimberly's hand.

"No!" Kimberly rushed through the forest with Tommy right behind her after picking up his sword.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called out.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly found the others taking a break by a waterfall they found. Kimberly looked around breathing hard. The air was stale. Unease.

"Kimberly?" All of a sudden a massive lightning strike came toward the Rangers from across the tiny pond. Kimberly gasped and took the blast straight into her chest. She was lucky to get her sword up quickly.

"What is that?" Kimberly struggled to keep all of the strike against her and not strike the others as she tried to absorb the blast before it could hurt anyone. Tommy stepped forward to help Kimberly.

"Kimberly!"

"Don't!" Kimberly held her hand up, stopping Tommy in his tracks. The lightning strike was too much and with one waver, Kimberly was knocked backwards through several trees before she was dropped to the ground yards back.

"Kimberly!" Kimberly was knocked unconscious as soon as she hit the ground. The General laughed as he and the Damned soldiers surrounded them all.

* * *

With everyone battling, Katherine saw Tommy being taking aside by the General, leaving Kimberly defenseless on the ground. Katherine rushed over, picking up Kimberly and bringing her away from the battle. Kimberly woke up as Katherine was sitting her up against a tree. Kimberly groaned, breathing uneven with long pauses between her breaths.

"Don't try to move much." Kimberly's hand was shaking as she reached into the breast pocket of her jacket. She pulled out the orange crystal.

"This doesn't…. excuse the damage you have done, but this team… needs all crystal owners to gain and control… their animal spirits and their powers. We need you Katherine, we need to trust you. I need to be able to trust you again."

"I can be trusted…"

"I know in time. Take your power… it belongs to you." Kimberly dropped the crystal in her hand. Katherine gasped. Her eyes flashed orange as she changed into her orange Ninjetti costume. Katherine looked down at her gold plated crested animal spirit.

"A dolphin?"

"Known for their trust, and water magick, brave Katherine, who is truly dedicated, loyal…" Kimberly passed out.

"Kim!" Katherine grabbed her shoulders to shake her. Kimberly stayed unconscious as Katherine patted her face.

"You will be able to trust me again my friend. I swear it." Katherine joined the other Ninjetti rangers in the battle.

**

* * *

**

By Katherine's new gained powers, she controlled the water around, pulled the crystal from the depths of the water away from the General. Katherine caught the purple crystal with a smile.

"That was so cool Katherine!" Tanya yelled, defeating a Damned soldier.

"Thanks. I guess we know who this belongs to." Katherine tossed the purple crystal into Tanya's hand. Tanya gasped. Tanya transformed into her the purple Ninjetti ranger. And together with Katherine, they defeated the General. Tanya's power was drawn from the orca. Her powers as the orca animal spirit, creator of the cosmos, were vertigo, waves of pure confusion from her voice in combo from Katherine's hydrokinese powers proved too much for the General.

"Wow, this is awesome," Tanya said after she morphed down with the rest. She examined her ring. Kimberly stood there with a smile. She clapped, causing both ladies to turn and look at her.

"Both creatures and patrons of the sea. Together, your powers will be even more deadlier taken from the water to land."

* * *

The Rangers were sitting around the camp that evening; the Rangers with theirs crystals were testing out their powers as the sun was going down. Kimberly felt it was a great time to be testing their powers with the General and his Damned soldiers regrouping to attack again, besides she was still reeling from that attack. Kimberly sat off to herself as she tried to locate the nearest crystal. Adam sighed as he sat near Kimberly. Kimberly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Adam?" Kimberly asked.

"I just wish I could find my crystal soon. I'm tired of being one without powers," Adam said. Kimberly smiled. She shook her head.

"Very soon my Frog prince. Very soon." Adam looked over at Kimberly. They both shared a smile. Kimberly patted his leg. Tommy came over to Kimberly as well.

"Anything?"

"This isn't like boiling water Tommy. I have to really concentrate."

"I know, but I kind of feel like Adam here, I want to find my crystal too and soon."

"I know! So do I! I'm trying… I don't want us to waste any more time, I'm trying to figure out the best paths, quickest routes. The last 4 crystals are very spread out, especially the white one."

"Mine?" Kimberly nodded.

"It will be very tricky to retrieve it, especially at its current location. Only one would be able to make that journey."

"I'll do it myself if I must." Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at Tommy.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

_AN: Okay, I hope everyone is happy, just a a brief romance drama to clear up, and no one was truly harmed in the process. Now don't forget to review! _


	6. The Soul’s Song

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Much much appreciated! You can blame the release of Twilight and March Madness for the very long delay! I apologize and now that I am done mourning my Dukies lost, I can move on to new things like YANKEE BASEBALL! My life is only 85% on March Madness, and it drops 5 percent every day longer the fucking Heels stay in the tournament! Let's go Sooners and Louisville! Enjoy the very long chapter with a lemony goodness treat at the end my way of making up for the delay :P _

**Chapter 6: The Soul's Song**

Following Morning

Kimberly wakes up; sensing something bad was about to happen and soon. She just wished she could have seen exactly who it was in her dream covered in blood. Her dream about Adam and his death felt so real like it could happen any day, but her latest dream of a figure covered in blood seemed unreal. Phony, like someone was trying to play a trick on her mind. It had been a bit over a week, 8 days, since the Rangers arrived on Phadeous on the journey to find the Silver Gem and gain the powers needed to defeat the First. The Rangers ventured through the planet this morning on search for the final 4 crystals, Kimberly was tensed the whole morning and into the afternoon. She was testy and rude to just about everyone that spoke to her. She wouldn't let anyone take breaks as she was pushing them onward. Tommy tried to give her his fruit, but she snapped at him.

"I don't need you babying me Tommy! Let me worry about myself!" Tommy was taken back, but knew he had to put a stop to this immediately. As Kimberly locked on the crystal finally, Tommy pulled her aside.

"It's just over that ridge," Kimberly said with her eyes closed. She could see the crystal buried a bit in the ground

"Good."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kimberly rolled her eyes after opening them to face him. Kimberly knew that tone. Tommy was upset.

"Fine. Guys, let's take a break and regroup. We'll be right back." Trini shared a smile with Aisha. Kimberly followed Tommy away from the group. Tommy stopped after a quite a distance from the group. "What?"

"How dare you snap at me, when I'm trying to help you."

"No, you're being overbearing! I don't need you cuddling me every 5 seconds because I make a sound. I'm the leader, not some rookie! Have some faith!"

"You just looked a little winded, I thought you might like something to eat. You hardly ate this morning."

"I am fine."

"No, you're stressed."

"Hello! We are all stressed here Tommy! Of course, I'm stressed too!"

"Exactly why I'm trying to help! You haven't been sleeping well!"

"I'm fine! Just silly dreams." Kimberly flashed back to the figure lying in blood from her dreams. She couldn't tell if it was a woman or a male, whether it was herself or one of the others rangers.

"Not dreams, more like nightmares Beautiful. If you would just tell me what you dream, maybe I can help."

"You don't know how hard this is."

"I don't know… I have been a leader Kim, many, many years…"

"Yes, you have led and protected the Earth very well through your years Tommy. This is nothing like that."

"And why not?"

"You didn't have the powers I have. Powers I am still learning to control. And powers I have yet to realize the extent of them."

"Like the way the sword just flew to your hand without having to pick it up?" Kimberly nodded. "Or the way you caused an arrow to light on fire? And the way you blocked that lightning strike without taking the shock?"

"Exactly. I know Zordon felt I was strong enough…"

"You are."

"You really feel that way?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course, why do you think I follow you?"

"Because I could beat your butt?" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah that, but also because I know your heart." Tommy took Kimberly by her arms, rubbing her gently. "You have the biggest heart and the most beautiful, beautiful spirit in the universe. I would gladly follow your lead, because you show me my true path." Kimberly smiled. "I not only love you, but desire every part of you, because your integrity, your kindness and your light shows me what true goodness is. I love you more and more each time I look into your eyes."

"So tell me how you really feel tiger," Kimberly said with a smile.

"See!" Tommy cupped Kimberly's face. "I love that too." They kissed. Tommy crushed his lips against Kimberly. Kimberly moaned with a smile, throwing her arms around his neck. As Kimberly pressed her chest against Tommy's chest, Tommy groaned, rather loudly.

* * *

The Rangers went to find the couple after they were taking too long for their lover's spat. Jason led the group to find Kimberly and Tommy. Jason held up his finger to his lips once they found the two by their loud moans and wet kisses. Everyone but Jason was smiling at the sight of the couple making out like there is no tomorrow, though Jason was secretly smiling on the inside. Tommy groaned as Kimberly bit on his bottom lip before her tongue slid right back into his mouth. Aisha held back her snicker by covering her mouth. Jason cleared his throat, causing the couple to break apart. Tommy raised his head, as Kimberly looked back with her mouth opened.

"We are on a dispirit journey to find the last crystals of the Silver Gem and you two are sneaking off to make out?"

"Oh, leave us alone!"

"Yeah! We're making up for lost time," Kimberly added pulling Tommy back for another kiss. Jason threw his arms into the air.

"I would like to find my crystal Kimberly."

"Oh bloody hell! Fine! Let's go everybody!" Tommy lifted off of Kimberly after one final kiss. He pulled Kimberly to her feet. Tommy brushed the dirt off her bottom. Trini and Aisha smiled at Kimberly.

"What?"

"That was fast."

"Very funny ladies."

* * *

Kimberly led the group right to the brown crystal. Kimberly looked around as they were about a 20 yards from the crystal.

"This is strange."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Not one tingle. Nothing." Kimberly didn't like the clear path that seemed to be made just for a trap.

"Where is the crystal?"

"Buried a bit, right over there," Kimberly pointed.

"Is it mine?" Jason asked. Kimberly nodded. "Then everyone stay here and I'll get it."

"Wait Jase!"

"You said it was my crystal… I'm going to get it."

"But…"

"Stop worrying so much Kimmy, you'll get wrinkles." Jason smiled.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" Jason walked slowly ahead. Kimberly gasped just as Jason was 5 feet away from the crystal. "Jason look out!" Kimberly shouted. The Damned appeared, bursting up from beneath the ground surrounding Jason. Jason stumbled back as he blocked their attacks. Kimberly rushed forward with Tommy, only to have more Damned soldiers burst up to form a line barrier.

* * *

Kimberly, Tommy and Jason were battling the General as the brown crystal was knocked aside from Kim's hand. Each time one would get close, another would knock it aside. Kimberly took the jolt of energy attack from the General to spare the others. But this attack wasn't like the lightning the General had before; this was stronger, like a great force of power. She whipped it aside, causing a great clearing in the forest from the blast. The General powered up again. Kimberly was breathing hard, on one knee after saving the group. Jason went to stand before her.

"Jason! Get the crystal! Nevermind me!" Kimberly shouted.

"You can't take another hit like that!" Kimberly placed her hand on Jason.

"And you can't take the hit at all! Get your crystal! Gain your powers now!" Kimberly's grip tightened as she sent some energy into him. Jason found some strength and speed as he jumped back into battle. Tommy held the General back, as Jason was able to pick up the brown crystal. Jason immediately transformed into his Ninjetti form. Jason smiled as he turned to the General, forming his sickle kama with a ball and chain weapon. The General's lightning attacks were defenseless as Jason went invisible defeating the General after a few blows. Jason turned to everyone holding his weapon proudly.

"I always wanted one of these," Jason said spinning the ball around again. Jason looked down at his gold plate to see the jaguar. "A jaguar, fitting."

"Jason, the first one of us to take the Power without hesitation, the one who welcomed the weighty duty of defending our home. Your leadership shone from the very moment you took your morpher out and held it to the sky. The jaguar, a creature of moving without fear, you were always our rock in the chaos. And with your fighting force your powers will blaze new trails on our journey to save the universe." Jason smiled. "You look good in brown," Kimberly said. Jason demorphed. He looked at his ring. Kimberly took his hand, as he examined his ring with his jaguar in the center.

"I do look good." Trini shook her head.

"Come on playboy, don't get too cocky now," Trini said. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"You okay? That was a big blast you took," Tommy said. Kimberly kissed his hand as they walked on.

"I am fine tiger. Let's go."

* * *

The Rangers found the good spot for a rest. Kimberly felt a quick rest up, and they would search more for the last crystals. While the others were off, Tommy and Kimberly were back to where they left off earlier. Kimberly would kiss and often giggle as Tommy was trying to push them farther with his kisses. Kimberly knew their friends weren't too far to get lost in each other.

"Promise me you won't go off alone."

"Okay."

"Seriously Tommy… I have a bad feeling…"

"Okay." Kimberly shook her head. She knew that 'okay'.

"Mean it."

"I'll be fine. They tried their surprise attack before. It won't work again." Tommy pressed his lips firmly against Kimberly. Kimberly's arms went around Tommy, as their heads rocked back and forth. Tommy would often bite and suck at her luscious lips. Kimberly moaned, music to his ears. Tommy's hands roamed her back, sometimes her backside before settling to her face. Kimberly didn't sense their friends returning. Tommy rocked himself into Kim's center, causing moans from both.

"Really… really you two," Aisha said. Kimberly and Tommy pulled apart.

"Why don't we just set up some love shack for you two?"

"Why don't you," Tommy muttered sitting up from Kimberly. "Maybe then we could get some alone time." Kimberly smiled.

"Oh stop it."

* * *

Kimberly led the Rangers through the night, as they traveled on search of the next crystal. Jason and Zack were able to locate on a few small animals thanks to Billy's vision to feed the group before they headed off. The Rangers were attacked in the swamp region of Phaedos. The Damned came in number much greater than ever before. Kimberly knew it was because there were 2 crystals within striking distance.

"Kimberly!" Tommy raced to save Kimberly as the General was attempting to drown her, with his foot holding her chest down. Tommy barreled into the General knocking him aside as Jason and Billy went to battle him as Tommy went to Kim's side. Tommy helped Kimberly sit up. The group was being separated during the battle. Tommy saw Jason and Billy be knocked backward from a blast by the General. They demorphed from their Ninjetti form immediately after the blast. If they weren't morphed, Kimberly knew they would be dead. Tommy saw Jason and Billy on the ground.

"Don't…" The General taunted Tommy. "Don't…. go…"

"I love you." Tommy picked up Kimberly's sword. He kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Tommy!" Tommy angrily took off after the General. Adam rushed over to Kimberly.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. Trini battled the Damned soldiers bent on attacking the fallen Billy and Jason's bodies. She threw both her sai weapons through the Damned, destroying them instantly. Trini healed Jason and Billy with just a touch after rushing over to them; they woke up within a few second.

"Glad to see you two back to the conscious world," Trini said picking up her weapons. "Now, help us out." Jason sat up first, shaking the cobwebs from his head.

"Man! That was some hit!" Billy sat up next. The battles against the Damned were getting harder with each Ranger gaining their powers and now they were close to the end. Trini helped Jason up.

"Come on, power up again, we need you!" They both morphed again, going back into battle.

"Adam, we have to go," Kimberly said pulling her bow and arrow out.

"What?"

"Your crystal is close too…"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course…get Rocky…Kat and Tanya…" Adam nodded. "Now!" Kimberly shoved Adam. Trini came over to Kimberly, holding her up a bit.

"You have to go." Kimberly nodded. "Can you make it?"

"We need you guys to stay behind, hold this group while we head to get the other crystal."

"Okay."

"It'll be hard, more will come once Tommy…"

"Once Tommy what?" Trini asked.

"There's another General, but he won't attack until Tommy gains his powers."

"There are 2 now!"

"Adam and I must face him alone, the others are decoys. Wait here for Tommy." Kimberly turned to Trini breathing hard. "When Tommy returns, heal him immediately don't let him…" Kimberly grabbed Trini's arm tighter.

"I will Kim, don't worry!" Kimberly nodded. Adam returned with Rocky, Kat and Tanya. Kimberly aimed a shot with her arrow. Her eyes went pink as she fired the shot, clearing the way with her flame of power. She needed to make a path. Kimberly turned several Damned soldiers into ashes immediately with her arrow attack.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Tommy raced after the General and finally they came to a clear path made just for the two of them. Tommy knew the General had laid this trap just for him. But Tommy wanted to face the General on his own to make him pay for hurting his friends. Tommy knew he was disobeying Kimberly. She told him not to go off alone, but did he listen; now he would have to face the General alone with no powers. Some would be afraid, Tommy wasn't. He saw the way the General attacked the woman he loves, picking on her, Tommy gladly would welcome this battle. Tommy battles the General, blocking his blows from his mighty staff. It was intense; they were equal, taking each other's blow for blow. No one seemed to have the upper hand. Whenever the General would try to power up his staff, Tommy was quick to attack to form him to use his staff. Tommy knew as along as he kept the General in motion, he wouldn't have the power to redirect it into his staff. Tommy took the hits by his staff, knowing it was better than any blast.

Tommy took a dirty blow to the head. And as he was on the ground, blocking the multiple blows from the General, Tommy saw Kimberly standing there, pointing at something. Tommy knew it wasn't just a simple hallucination. Kimberly was telling him something. Tommy sensed Kimberly was trying to show him where his white crystal was located. Tommy was almost too slow to stop another attack. The General sliced at Tommy's leg right behind his knee. Tommy and the General battled until Tommy got a leg up enough to race and find his white crystal. Tommy stood up empowered by his falcon Ninjetti powers. His hand closed around his crystal, forming a powerful white fist. Tommy slightly lifted off the ground. His Ninjetti costume formed that instant. Tommy turned to the General and held his hand out for the General to come and get him. The General snarled. He raced toward Tommy. Tommy spun around, revealing his sword and sliced the General in half with one blow. Tommy smiled at the newly gained powers.

**

* * *

**

Tommy walked back to the group. He was smiling brightly until he saw Kimberly wasn't there. Tommy realized more were missing next.

"Where…. Where is Kim?" Tommy asked. "And the others." Trini finished up with Zack as she went over to Tommy. "Where's Kim?!"

"There was another crystal…." Trini laid her hand on Tommy's wounded forehead.

"And?"

"She and Adam went off with a few of the others to…"

"You let them go alone!"

"I had no choice! You know how she gets!"

"You let her go alone!" Tommy took flight, though Trini wasn't finished healing him.

"Tommy! Tommy come back!" Trini shouted. "Tommy, she said to heal you first! Tommy!" Tommy was fly away too fast.

"Come on!" Jason yelled as they tried to follow him.

* * *

The other Rangers had to fight and climb a massive mountain on their way to the next crystal. Kimberly just needed a few to hold back the Damned long enough while Adam and her climbed more into the clouds where the black crystal was located.

"Rocky, Kat, Tanya stay here! Hold the line! Nothing gets threw!" Kimberly shouted. They nodded to her command. Adam and Kimberly climbed farther up the mountain above the clouds finally.

"Where's the crystal?" Adam asked. Kimberly closed her eyes to locate it. "Look out!" Adam quickly shoved Kimberly aside as the Damned jumped in with a new General.

Adam and Kimberly fought on their own on a mountain cliff. Kimberly fought the soldiers, leaving the General for Adam to battle. Adam saw the black crystal at the same time Kimberly kicked it toward him. Adam picked up the black crystal just before he was thrown off the cliff by the General's blast.

"ADAM!" Kimberly screamed. Kimberly grabbed the staff of the General, gasping as it slightly burned her hands, destroying it by cracking it in half with her foot before she destroyed the General with one stab. Kimberly ran to the edge of the cliff after tossing the broken 2 pieces of the staff aside. "Adam no!" Kimberly fell to her knees in tears after seeing Adam disappear through the clouds. "No, Adam…no." Kimberly pounded the ground with a fist as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

Tommy could see Kimberly looked over a cliff as he flew closer. He had seen a glimpse of a figure falling. Kimberly continued to look over the cliff, but Adam had passed through the clouds and she couldn't see him anymore. "Adam…" Adam suddenly appears behind Kimberly. "Oh Adam…"

"You called my name?" Kimberly gasped, as she turned around there stood Adam smiling at her in his black Ninjetti suit.

"Adam! Oh!" Kimberly jumped up and jumped into Adam's arms. Adam laughed, as he hugged Kimberly quickly before he demorphed. Kimberly cupped Adam's face and kissed him on the lips. Kimberly again hugged the surprised Adam, who took a moment to hug her back after that kiss. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Well, just 1 more crystal to go missy." Kimberly was slowly placed on her feet.

"My quiet sensitive and very bold ranger. Your hard work shows how great determination can really pay off. I am very happy to see my frog prince is back again."

**

* * *

**

Tommy touched down right behind them. Kimberly turned to see him. She smiled.

"As well as the falcon. Are you okay?" Kimberly asked, as Tommy didn't look too happy.

"I'm fine," Tommy said very quickly. "You two?"

"We're good. We should meet up with the others." Not thinking Adam went to walk, but found himself several feet ahead. He looked back at Kimberly.

"How did I do that?"

"Teleportation."

"I wasn't even thinking about it."

"Just like when you fell off the cliff. That's good. It's an impulse right now. A strong one. But in time, you will control it much better."

"So, I can just blink and be in another place."

"Right. But eventually you will have to know how to control your power and you'll be able to not only teleportation yourself, but the others, hundreds of yards, maybe even miles away in an instant."

"Cool."

"Very much!" Kimberly put her arm around Adam as they continued down the mountain. Tommy stood back.

* * *

Around the fire, everyone was freshening up after the last most intense battle. Kimberly smiled as all her friends carried their crystals now. It was like a rainbow of colors around her, she could see each one glowing in their color. It made her feel so warm so connected to each. Tanya started humming something, and then Aisha was humming else as she checking the huge bird they caught for a meal. It taste like chicken, but look more like a something else. Rocky called it a pardocken. Kimberly tried to recognized both tunes the ladies were humming, but couldn't.

"What are you humming?" Kimberly asked. Aisha looked at Kim after Tanya stopped immediately. She hadn't realized she was humming. Aisha smiled.

_"Wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, planning and dreaming each night of his charms that won't get you into his arms, so if you're looking to find love you can share, all you gotta do, is hold him and kiss him, and love him and show him that you care."_ Kimberly let out a laugh. She took over singing.

_"Show him that you care just for him, do the things that he likes to do, wear your hair just for him, cause you won't get him thinking and a praying wishing an a hoping…"_ All the ladies jumped in to sing, knowing the song.

_"Just wishing and hoping and thinking and praying planning and dreaming his kisses will start...that won't get you into his heart so if your thinking how great true love is all you gotta do..... Is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him just do it and after you do you will be his....you will be his..... you...will...be...his........"_ All the guys shook their heads.

"Oh, don't act like you never saw _'My Best Friend's Wedding'_."

"Oh yeah, I believe you ladies made up see it twice that summer," Rocky grumbled.

"It was a pretty good movie."

"Yeah whatever," Tommy whispered. Kimberly saw Tanya's purple glow intensify. Kimberly smiled. Tanya started humming another song. Kimberly realized it was Tanya's powers and abilities coming through.

"Oh, that's a slow song," Jason said. "You guys remember this one. _Yo, VIP, let's kick it! All right stop collaborate and listen…"_

"_Ice is back with my brand new invention,"_ Rocky added.

_"Something grabs a hold of me tightly, Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly, Will it ever stop yo I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow, To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal, Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle, Dance…"_ Jason said throwing the next lines to Zack.

_"Go rush to the speaker that booms, I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom, Deadly…."_ Zack said throwing it to Adam.

_"When I play a dope melody, Anything less than the best is a felony, Love it or leave it you better gain weight…"_ Adam said slowly trying to recall the lyrics. Billy shook his head.

_"You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play, If there was a problem yo I'll solve it, Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it…"_

_"Ice… ice…. baby…vanilla…"_ All the ladies shook their heads laughing at the guys. Kimberly smiled. Then it hit her. Unlike Trini would heals with her touch, Tanya used the song to heal. Though everyone didn't realize it, they had warmed and glowed brighter than ever before.

"What is it?" Trini asked seeing Kim's smile. The guys were trying to rap the Vanilla Ice song having moved on his _'Ninja Rap' _song. Zack was doing some dance moves that should be illegal they were so funny.

_"Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO, GO, GO, Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO! GO, GO, GO, GO…"_

"Don't you feel it?" Kimberly asked looking around at her family.

"I feel you're very happy. I feel everyone, well, almost everyone… is happy." Trini looked at Tommy. Tommy hadn't joined the others rapping.

"I don't know what's wrong either," Kimberly confessed. She had tried to get Tommy to talk to her as they walked down the mountain, but he was a clam, sealed shut. He was back to grumpy Oliver for whatever reason. Moody Tommy was never any fun around.

"Did something happen between him and the General?"

"I don't know, I would sense that, it doesn't feel like…"

"Feels like jealousy."

"Jealousy? Of what?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy with Trini. "Tommy was always the special one."

"Not with you here, he's just another ranger. You're the leader. Maybe that's why he went off alone, he wanted to prove himself, prove he was still a leader."

"Of course he is, just as Jason holds leadership in some ways."

"Maybe you need to tell him that."

"Build up his ego?"

"Could never hurt." Kimberly went over to Tommy.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Fine." Tommy got up, since the meal needed a bit more time to cook.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy walked side by side, neither speaking. Kimberly would often look at Tommy, but he just stared ahead. Kimberly knew he was upset over something. Kimberly sighed.

"Nice night." Kimberly looked up to the sky. The stars were different on Phaedos. They seemed closer here than on Earth. But the North Star was the one constant, probably because it burned the brightest in the sky. Tommy paused for a second to look up, before he continued on. "Tommy…" Tommy barely registered Kim's voice. The only thing through his mind was the kiss. "Tommy, Tommy, stop!" Kimberly took a few quick steps and grab Tommy's arm. "Tommy, are you listening to me!" Kimberly turned Tommy to face. "Tommy!"

"Why did you kiss Adam?"

"What?"

"Don't… what? No, not what Kim, why did you kiss Adam?"

"I kissed Adam?"

"Don't act like that Kimberly!"

"You're upset over that! It was just a reaction?!"

"Oh, so I should just expect this with all the guys!"

"He almost died! He could have died! I was just so happy to see him alive!"

"This is not some joke Kim! You can't kiss another guy and…"

"Oh, Adam is a friend! A best friend, you know that!"

"Yeah, he's a friend alright, one you spent living a whole year with!"

"Who told you about that?"

"I… it doesn't matter. You didn't."

"Adam moved in with me because he had nowhere else to go and I welcomed him. I had the room. And it's not like I could ever love Adam the way I…"

"The way what?"

"Nothing."

"No, say it!"

"You're being stupid! How could you ever think something could be going on with Adam and I?"

"How about the fact that you lived with him!"

"He needed a place!"

"You never wanted to live with me!"

"Oh that's bull! We always talked about our future and living together!"

"Yeah, but it turns out you made those plans with Adam."

"Excuse me!"

"Did you ever date him?"

"What?"

"Adam broke up with Tanya shortly after he left for Florida. I don't know why I never put it together. That you two hooked up."

"Hooked up?! Are you crazy?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"It all makes sense! Adam always kept in touch, you two seemed close, too close when we got here. He was the only one that you accepted help from." Kimberly let out a laugh.

"This is not funny!"

"Of course it's funny Tommy." Tommy shook his head. "You are crazy. You are beyond crazy to believe I could love Adam, or anyone frankly since I gave my whole heart…"

"Gave your whole heart what?"

"Since I gave my whole heart…" Tommy rushes to Kimberly, cupping her face as he kissed her. "To you." Tommy kissed Kimberly again. "Why did you do?" Kimberly asked pulling away from Tommy.

"Because I… I just remembered… kissing you was the only way I could win a fight."

"Well, you're not gonna kiss me and think…" Tommy cupped her face again and kissed Kimberly firmly on the kiss. "You have won anything." Tommy smiled.

"I am crazy. I can't believe I actually thought Adam could be the one," Tommy said shaking his head. "Those letters were fakes, but still… I guess I just can't let it go."

"How are we ever going to move forward unless you do Tommy?"

"I know that Beautiful." Tommy caressed her face. "Its just I remember know those feelings, that hurt, and I should just let it go and forget it, why can't I just forget it?!" Tommy turned away, his fists in balls. Kimberly went around Tommy and stood before him. She held his face.

"Because it was years of pain and hurt you suffered, we both suffered. As much I wished it were washed away just like that, it's still there too in me. But every time you kiss me, each kiss washes away more of it." Tommy bent down and kissed her again. "And more. Come on, we belong together, you know it."

"Do you?"

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Do you still believe it? That we belong together?"

"I mean, a long time ago it was something I always believed…"

"And now…"

"I still believe."

"I believe too. And I won't let those years apart change that ever again."

"That's good, Tommy. Do you know why?"

"Because my love for you is eternal." Kimberly looked up at him. She smiled.

"Eternal huh?" Kim's arms went around his neck. "You always had a way with words falcon. Wing Lord of sky."

"As you see, we are the only bird sacred animals…"

"Why is that important?"

"Birds always belong together."

"Actually, I believe the phrase goes, birds of a feather flock together."

"Exactly, we belong together."

"And if someone else, let's say Zack or Tanya was a bird, does that mean you belong with her and I with him, or maybe he would belongs to you?" Kimberly smiled. She pressed her lips to Tommy when he went to open his mouth to correct her.

"Don't."

"Oh, so you can kiss me to win a fight, but I can't…" Kimberly asked with a smirk. Tommy bent down and kissed her.

"Thankfully that didn't happen, we are the only birds because we are fated to belong to each other." They kissed. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Tommy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Damnit Tommy! How many times do I have to tell you how much I only love you?"

"I think about a few hundred more times." Kimberly shook her head. Tommy kissed her. They leaned against a tree. "I want you." Kimberly looked up into Tommy's eyes. His husky voice was so sexy, made her weak in the knees.

"You want little old me?"

"Always." Kimberly giggled and unbuttoned Tommy's shirt. She turned them and pushed him to the ground. Tommy fell to his butt on the ground laughing. "Always gotta dominant Beautiful."

"You better believe it." Kimberly climbed on top of him and kissed him. They kissed passionately. Kimberly held his face, as Tommy stroked her bottom and moved her hair aside with ease. His shoes were kicked off as Tommy fought to remove her boots as well. Kimberly stood up and pulled off dress, revealing her white and pink lacy corset and lace-waist hipster undies. Tommy pulled off his shirt and tank in the process as well. Kimberly unbuckled Tommy's belt as he lay there. Tommy never took his eyes off her. Tommy helped Kimberly remove his pants and boxers. Kimberly slid back on top of him, as she started licking and sucking his nipples. Kimberly moved her lips down his stomach. Tommy took in a deep breath, as Kimberly's lips found the head of his cock.

"You are really not wasting time Beautiful." Kimberly smiled, as she took hold of his hard cock.

"Don't want anyone interrupting us right tiger."

"Oh fuck!" Kimberly's mouth covered the head of his penis. Kimberly sucked Tommy hard, her actions hidden by the long caramel locks. Tommy parted her hair and groaned.

"Oh yeah." Tommy was breathing hard. "Oh Kim.. oh yeah." Kimberly pulled her mouth slowly up and released his cock. Tommy sat up and kissed her immediately. He flipped Kimberly over so that she was on the ground, in his makeshift bed of their fallen clothes. Tommy kissed her neck, as Kimberly bit on his shoulder, as her arms went around his back. Tommy undid the corset. He moved off Kimberly, while kissing the curves of Kim's breasts. They kissed passionately, as Tommy tossed aside the corset. Kimberly took a deep breath. Tommy moved down Kimberly's body. Tommy pulled the lacy pink undies off. He stroked her back and arms as they kissed still. Kimberly arched off the ground as Tommy kissed and licked down the middle of her chest. Tommy held her breasts, kissing and biting around the nipples, before his mouth made another trail down her stomach. Tommy kissed the top of her mound. Kimberly gasped.

"Tommy, oh!"

"Yes, so beautiful." Tommy sucked on Kim's clit before licking her opening. His tongue darted into the opening. His hands caressed and squeezed her breasts. Kimberly held his hands as he played with her nipples while eating her out. Tommy came up letting Kimberly catch her breath after she came. Tommy positioned himself over her, before he slid his hard cock inside her. They kissed as they made love. Tommy held Kim's stomach and waist, as he thrust got faster and deeper. Their hands eventually locked together, fingers interlaced. Both moaning. Tommy brought Kim's arms high above her head, as her legs opened wider with his powerful and even faster thrusts. Tommy moved them quicker as his deep thrusts. Tommy pressed his cheek to Kim's cheek, sucking at her neck, loving the moans she was crying out his name over and over to the sky. Tommy kissed her neck, sucking there harder. Their bodies moving faster and faster against each other.

"Yes! Oh!"

"You want to cum Beautiful!"

"Yes, yes please Tommy! Make me cum!"

"Cum with me Beautiful...cum for me now!"

"Yes, yes, Tommy, oh!" Kimberly clamped down around Tommy's cock. Her inner walls exploded around him with wetness. Tommy groaned, as the waves of her orgasm brought him to his release.

"Kim!" Tommy roared. Even after all these years, they came together as they were always meant to do.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were basking in their love having taken a short nap together. Tommy was holding Kimberly tight, as she stroked and caressed his arms around her. This was bliss. They were just basking in their love having waked up still locked together.

"I missed this."

"Me too," Tommy kissed Kimberly on her neck. Kimberly sighed.

"And after we defeat the First…we can do this everyday."

"Wow, confidence is not lacking from you."

"You were always confident as a leader, why not me?"

"I was confident because of the team I had with me."

"You were cocky too." Tommy laughed.

"I was a bit cocky in my youth."

"A bit?!" Tommy laughed.

"Okay, I was filled with confidence because I had you at my side."

"Exactly why I can be so confident. Why wouldn't I be? I have my White Knight and my family of rangers, we are the strongest team every assembled. Nothing can defeat us."

"I feel the same, Beautiful."

"Good." They shared a few kisses. Tommy laughed again. "What, what is it?"

"So, what the heck was that earlier?"

"What was what?" Kimberly asked. She had on Tommy's shirt leaning against his chest, as he was in his boxers, his arms tightly around her.

"Earlier, with everyone and the singing. I know that just wasn't by accident. Everyone got filled with wanting to sing, I felt the change, but I held it off." Kimberly laughed. Tommy pressed another kiss to the side of Kim's head. "What? Who did that? Was it you?"

"No!" Kimberly laughed. "Just Tanya."

"Tanya?"

"And her powers."

"She can make us sing now?" Kimberly laughed. "What a weird power."

"Well, not exactly," Kimberly said. "Her powers, I guess you can say she has a way of healing, not nearly as powerful as Trini, but she helps us find our soul's song."

"Soul's song?" Tommy asked confused.

"Yeah, the soul's song everyone has."

"But how does that heal us?"

"Well, some people believe very deeply music always has a way of healing the soul. When you think about it, when we all think about it, music makes us feel so many ranges of emotions from happiness to angry. But Tanya's ability is simply, her voice can be deadly with the vertigo waves of confusion, or sincere as a song that heals our soul, and makes our spirits calm."

"I did feel calmness at first."

"It's a great power to be able to calm those ones around you, especially with the battles we have been through."

"So, for you ladies, your soul's song is that 'Wishin' and Hoping' song?"

"NO! That was Aisha's soul song."

"Oh god, that means Jason's soul song is Vanilla Ice?" Tommy asked with a big laugh. "Oh man! I can't wait to pick on him about that!" **'_Vanilla Ice gets a bad rep_…"** Kimberly thought.

"Oh, he was horrible and you know it."

"He wasn't that horrible."** _'I love his pants'_**

"He stole his pants MC Hammer you know that!"

"I didn't say anything about pants."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything about his pants…at least I don't think I did." Tommy looked at Kimberly. _**'Weird'**_

"Yeah, weird."

"What?"

"It's weird."

"I didn't say anything. You can read my mind."

"I can?"

"Okay, what am I thinking now?" Tommy looked at Kimberly as she turned to face him. She was staring at him. _'**I can't wait to fly Dulcea's ship'**_

"Flying Dulcea's ship?"

"Oh my god! You can read my mind!" Kimberly smiled. Their connection was closer now than ever before. She couldn't wait to find her crystal. Kimberly wondered if things would get stronger once she had her powers and not just the remainder of Zordon's energy.

"Can you read mine?"

"I always could."

"What?"

"I always got snips of your mind, of everyone's mind, whenever we are together. I just tune it out."

"Oh."** _'I wonder if the pardocken is done?'_**

"Probably, we should head back." Tommy looked at her.

"I think I'm gonna like this mind reading." _'**Me too tiger'**_ Kimberly thought. Tommy smiled.

"We should go back."

"But I like here better." Kimberly smiled. She snuggled back against Tommy. "So, What's your soul's song?"

"Oh, that's easy. When I look at you, I hear few a songs."

"Which are?" Tommy asked. Kimberly smiled.

"Well, when I think about you, there's one that describes you so much, it's funny." Kimberly bit her bottom lip looking away.

"What else?" Tommy asked.

"When I think about us…The first one that sticks out…" Kimberly looked at Tommy with a smile. _"I know a place where we can run away and be free…just the two of us together holding hands whenever we please…. Never thought that love could be so kind until you came along and changed my mind… If words alone could explain the way I feel for you… Then I would write a song, tell the world how much I do…Those time you held me close and made me realize… that I'm living my life through your eyes."_ Tommy smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah, I like that one too." Tommy kissed the side of Kimberly's head.

* * *

**_AN: Songs lyrics used: Ani DiFranco – Wishin' and Hopin', Vanilla Ice- Ice Ice Baby and Ninja Rap, & Youngstown- Through Your Eyes_**

_Don't forget to review please!_


	7. The Crane’s Powers

_AN: Happy Good Friday everybody! Thanks to all the reviewers out there, you rock! Here's an early Easter present! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: The Crane's Powers**

Kimberly and Tommy returned to camp to find dinner cooked and just about ready to serve. Their hands were locked together, as they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Aisha looked up.

"Well, well, you two finally returned."

"We weren't that long," Kimberly said taking a seat with Tommy.

"You missed the show," Trini said with a smile.

"What show?" Tommy asked taking a big bite of some piece of fruit. Kimberly took the offered bit from Tommy as she ate some of the weird chicken bird meat wrapped in leaves.

"Billy singing "I'll Be"."

"By Edwin McCain?"

"Yup," Rocky said chumming down his meal. "It was hilarious!" Rocky laughed.

"Oh like you were any better with Enrique Iglesias!" Aisha yelled laughing as she pointed to Zack. Zack smiled and stood up proudly.

"I can be you hero baby…I can kiss away the pain …And I will stand by you forever…

You can take my breath away," Zack sang belting out Rocky's song. Everyone laughed.

"In my defense that was one of his greatest songs!"

"Bailamos was a great song," Tommy said. Kimberly looked at him along with the other ladies.

"You know Enrique?"

"Rocky practically had the ring tones for his songs all throughout college." Kimberly laughed.

"I was always partial to Cristian Castro, old school you know," Kimberly confessed. "He was so cute and had the sweetest voice. I never understood what the heck he was saying until I took Spanish in college but what I heard, I liked."

"I remember him, your favorite song was…something about skin right?" Tommy tried to remember. "Skin and fabric?" Kimberly let out a laugh.

"Piel and seda. Skin and silk."

"Oh. Sorry." Tommy smiled sheepishly.

"That's right!" Aisha said. "You always had that dream about Tommy and you dancing to that song."

"You had a dream we danced to that song?" Tommy asked as Kimberly blushed.

"Aisha!"

"What? It would start out innocent…"

"Aisha!"

"You would be slow dancing in each other's arms on majestic floor, lights low, Kimberly in this black tight-ass silk dress, slit up both sides and you in a black and white suit…"

"Aisha!"

"Was this like a wet dream?" Rocky asked trying to get closer. "Because if so, continue and don't leave out details!"

"It certainly was not a wet dream! And I would appreciate it if you shut it now!" Aisha laughed.

"Kimberly just loved the way you would dipped her down, before bringing her up with force, like hot passion in this sexual…"

"Aisha Marie Campbell! I will kill you where you sit!" Kimberly threw some dirt in Aisha's way as everyone else cracked up laughing.

"And how she would wrap her leg around your waist and…" Kimberly's eyes boggled out. She jumped up, but Tommy held her down as his arms came around her chest, holding her tight.

"You witch!" Aisha laughed as she stood up just in case Tommy's grip was lost. Trini stood between the two ladies.

"Okay Aisha, I think you have tortured our little crane enough for one night," Trini said. "Let's just finish dinner and get some sleep." Everyone went back to enjoying the bounty of meal set out.

"So, Kim…what happened after you would wrap your leg around Tommy boy and exactly how many times did you have that sex dream?" Rocky asked with a smile. Kimberly cried out, lunging for his throat. Rocky screamed like a little girl trying to get away from Kimberly. Rocky raced behind Jason, anyone that would protect. But no one would aide him as Kimberly chased him around. She shot off several arrows from her bow. One arrow nicked Rocky on the cheek as it ran by his face. Rocky stopped and held his face as he saw blood. He stood there looking at Kimberly shocked she actually aimed for his head.

"Damnit woman! That was too close!!"

"Okay Kim, it's serious now!" Tommy said pushing her bow and arrow down as she aimed to fire another shot.

"Oh that was a tiny scratch you big baby!" Trini went over to Rocky and healed him immediately.

"That could have taken my eye out!"

"Which Trini probably could have healed," Kimberly muttered. "Not that I care." Kimberly turned and went back to take a seat. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Nice shot."

"I missed." Tommy laughed.

* * *

After everybody had their full from the meal, it was time for a little sleep. Kimberly decided to stay awake with Tommy since they got a nap earlier after making love. Tommy had his arms wrapped around Kimberly, as she stared into the fire. They were on watch tonight since Kimberly said she had a too much happiness to sleep.

_'So how many times did you have that sex dream about me?'_ Tommy thought. Kimberly looked up at Tommy with a smile.

_'Too many.'_

_'Was I good dancer at least?'_

_'In my dreams, you were the greatest, better than anyone in history.'_ Tommy let out a chuckle.

"That's good."

"Shhh…" Kimberly pointed to her head. Tommy and Kimberly would kiss and share their thoughts to each other as everyone else slept. Kimberly and Tommy were trying to get back on knowing each other from favorite foods, movies, books, they even did the 20 questions exchange for the past hour.

"You can't be serious!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly pointed to his head as a few grunts and grumbles from the others around them. Tommy's outburst only briefly shook a few from their sleep, but not completely, some just rolled over and went back to asleep

_'How can you say he had anything to do with Tupac's death or Small's?'_ Tommy and Kimberly somehow got on the greatest rappers of history. They came to a few great conclusions over who was the best lyrical in history, but they did fight a bit over the Jay Z issue, Tommy liked him, Kimberly only liked the songs he collaborated with Linkin Park and even then that was a stretch because she didn't like him or his little wifey at all these days.

_'Just think about it, who has benefited the most from the lost of both Tupac and Biggie?'_

_'But Diddy…'_

_'Just think about it…'_ Tommy shook his head.

_'I just don't think someone could walk around having caused the death of 2 of the greatest rap musical artists in history.'_

_'And why not? Some people can be that twisted, as horrible as it may be.'_ Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly softly on the lips. _'I love you so much…'_

_'I love you too Beautiful.' _They slowly laid to the ground. Kimberly took control of the kiss, as she held Tommy's face. Kimberly pressed her lips firmly against his open mouth.

"Love you."

Kimberly ran her fingers through his short locks, as Tommy's arms went around her waist. Kimberly moaned as Tommy made trails of kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

"I love you so much Beautiful." Tommy slowly came back up to her lips. They kissed hard again.

"Seriously! Trying to get some sleep over here!"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Next Morning

The ladies were at the stream along washing up which was common for the ladies as the guys got breakfast ready before the journey ahead for the day. The ladies would always take time to freshen up either in the morning when there was time or right before bed, as the guys, they had to be told. Rocky loved his funkiness, until he was told off for smelling by the ladies, and then he would reluctantly go to cleanse himself.

"So, did you two…"

"Aisha!"

"What?"

"I would like to know that as well," Trini said washing her face along with the others. Kimberly shook her head. Tanya and Katherine were quietly washing their face.

"This is not the time or place for that."

"And why not?" Kimberly looked around, and no guys were anywhere in sight. Aisha smiled.

"Exactly! Rocky is hundreds of feet away, you can spill to us girls."

"So, how was he? Better than before?"

"Aisha!" Katherine's eyes slightly went wide. She didn't know Tommy and Kimberly had sex before. "Look, what happened is between Tommy and myself, once we have finished this life threatening war against the First, I swear to give you all the juicy details."

"Just yes or no."

"Yes."

"Was it good?"

"Trini! I expect it from Aisha, she's lonely, but not you too!"

"I am not lonely!"

"Right, when the last time you got off and I'm not talking battery operated assistance?"

"About the same time you did until last night with Tommy." Aisha smiled. Kimberly shook her head as she finished pulling her hair into a high and tight bun.

"I'm really happy for you two," Katherine interrupted. "After what I did..."

"Thanks Kat. I know we haven't said much to one another…just so you know, I do trust you now."

"Just don't try to steal your man again?" They both laughed.

"Exactly, hands off." Katherine held her hands up in the air. Kimberly held her hand out. Katherine took Kim's hands. They shook hands with a smile.

"I promise. And I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"He is all yours, always and forever." Kimberly made a funny face.

"Ew, but thanks. I guess I should take him away, he would irritate any other woman to death." Everyone laughed. Tommy appeared.

"You ladies ready to go?"

"Pretty much." Kimberly slipped on her jacket.

"Food on the go," Rocky said handing over some fruits. "Only the best for my women."

"Oh, wow, we're your women now?" Aisha asked.

"Exactly!" Rocky said putting his arms around Aisha and Tanya. "I only take beautiful women." Trini shook her head.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," Aisha said pulling Rocky's arm off. Rocky hit his heart as if he was hurt.

"You know you love me Aisha Campbell!"

"I so don't Rocky DeSantos!" Rocky looked at Katherine putting his arm over Kat's shoulders.

"You love me, right?"

"Oh yeah Rocko. I love you the most." Rocky smiled and kissed Kat's cheek.

"I knew it!"

* * *

Kimberly stopped and threw up behind a tree. She coughed as she emptied breakfast from her stomach. Tommy stood behind Kimberly trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back.

"Here, have some of my water," Tommy said holding over his canister.

"No, it's fine." Kimberly spit. "This isn't the first time I felt like this."

"When was the last time you…" Tommy thought back to finding Kimberly by the small creak. "Poisoned?" Trini immediately went over to Kimberly. She lifted her jacket, but found the former red line scar on Kim's back from the General completely gone. She was completely healed. Kimberly turned to face them. She held up her hands. She had red palms. Tommy took her hands

"Kimberly!" Tommy didn't remember seeing that last night. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Because they weren't burning. And I didn't want to worry you."

"How did this happen?" Trini placed her palms over Kim's palms. Teal light covered both of the ladies' hands.

"When I was fighting the General, I grabbed his staff with both hands after Adam fell off the cliff." Tanya gasped. She looked at Adam haven't not knowing in their last battle he almost died. "It burned but only briefly, the General was destroyed and the burning stopped." Trini opened her eyes and saw the hands were healed now. "And now I'm all better, let's go."

* * *

The Rangers found themselves on some desert opening after clearing the mountain region. Kimberly held her hand up to stop the group. _'I don't like this' _Kimberly thought as Tommy looked into her eyes. He nodded.

_'Me either, but what other choice do we have Beautiful?' _

_'It's a trap.'_

_'We have to get your crystal.' _Tommy thought looking at Kimberly still.

_'There has to be another way.'_

_'There isn't.'_

"Well, this doesn't look promising," Jason said looking around interrupting the couples' thoughts.

"Like a trap waiting to happen," Zack added.

"The crystal is beyond this desert, but that's not the problem."

"What is?"

"The Damned." Billy stood and peered ahead through the desert.

"She's right, they appear to be separating in several groups," Billy said.

"But why?"

"The obvious answer, divide and conquer," Tommy said to Tanya. She formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"No, I don't think so. They tried that before, it didn't work. We were still strong separated. The Damned soldiers are just the muscle distraction; it's the General we need to worry about. Why would we care if the Damned separated?"

"Can you find him?"

"The General?" Kimberly shook her head. _'I can usually only sense him before he attacks'_ Tommy nodded_. 'Though lately it has gotten stronger, I recognize his aura quicker.'_ Kimberly peered through the desert. She shook her head again.

"What is it?"

"Invisible?"

"Like my powers?" Jason asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah, an invisible force, like, someone or something is forming this type of barrier I think, around the crystal, but I don't know how the General could possibly find it faster than us, than me. Whatever it is, we gotta keep going." Kimberly led the group.

* * *

The morning light burned into late afternoon and still no crystal. Kimberly looked back to see everyone was sweating and tired, as the sun was high on them with no shade for the past few hours going through this long and isolated wasteland. Phaedos was a planet, much like Earth, with its wide variety of geographic and climatic zones, as from dense jungle and forest to high desert, the mountain region that the Rangers just finished.

"Man, it's hot," Rocky moaned, wiping his face with his shirt. It was unfair how all the men were able to remove their tops and used them around their heads as the women suffered in their clothes. It wasn't like any woman was going to walk around in just her bras, not with Rocky around.

"Why does it feel like this desert will never end?"

"Because that's what deserts do," Kimberly answered. Kimberly used her jacket wrapped around her head to ward off some of the sun's heat to her head.

"I feel like we have traveled this whole planet," Aisha said drinking the last of her water.

"We probably have," Kimberly said unable to shake the heat flash. Tommy read her mind and felt the tiredness in her voice. Kimberly was feeling somewhat drained. Each day the others carried their crystals and she was without hers, it was draining on her physical well being.

* * *

Kimberly stopped suddenly, alarming everyone else as her hand flew up to her face.

"What is it?" Kimberly covered her nose with her hand.

"The smell."

"I don't smell anything," Rocky said.

"It's so foul, like rotting trash."

"Should we continue?" Aisha asked looking back. They had been walking for a while.

"No, we're too far to stop." Kimberly just covered her nose as they walked on. _'Oh no.'_

_'What?' _Tommy thought having picked up on Kim's thoughts again.

_'Sand storm.'_ Tommy looked ahead; it was clear, hot, but clear in the distance.

_'Where?'_

_'Trust me, it's coming and fast. We need to find shelter.'_

"From what?" Tommy said out loud. Kimberly sighed.

"What did you say Tommy boy?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"They have places for that condition," Kimberly said with a smile. _'I think if you told someone you could read minds you would be locked away for a long while tiger…'_ Kimberly thought. Tommy shook his head at her taunting tone. _'Don't make me kiss you to quiet you Beautiful.'_

"Ha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Kimberly shook her head still smiling. "Look, there's a sand storm coming…"

"Like right now?"

"Yeah, like right now."

"What can we do? There's nothing to brace ourselves."

"Do you really think I would lead you guys into harms way if I didn't have to?"

"Of course not."

"Let's go and everyone, stay close and together." The sand stormed slowed the Rangers a bit. They all locked arms, knowing how easily one could be blown away in this storm. Kimberly was able to lead them around the bad storm.

* * *

Next Day

Once the storm was over with, the Rangers rested. Kimberly felt with no sight of shelter, it was best to press on. The night in the desert was cold with the Rangers all huddled close together while walking. No one knew who was the happiest when the sun finally rose in the sky. They came to this high dense rainforest where they found a small lake to refresh themselves. Kimberly stood alone in the forest. Tommy came up behind her, munching on something crunchy. _'Thanks for breaking my concentration.'_

_'Sorry.'_

"It's okay." Kimberly opened her eyes.

"Have you found your crystal?" Kimberly looked around. "What is it?"

"It can't be?" Kimberly shook her head. _'So that's why it's been so confusing!' _Kimberly thought.

_'What?' _Tommy responded causing Kimberly to look at him.

_'I sense 2…no 3?'_

"3 crystals?" Tommy asked very loudly. The others rangers came up behind them.

"What are you talking about, 3 crystals?" Aisha asked.

"How is that possible?"

"Fakes, cloaked with an essence of power…to throw me off." Kimberly let out a laugh.

"Fakes?"

"The First. Of course, why else would I be so torn?" Kimberly bent down and touched the ground. She could see the Damned soldiers in a massive group taking 3 separate paths. "That's why Billy saw them separating. He's trying to confuse things, make us separate in order to trap us. You were right Tommy. It won't work."

"Can you tell which crystal is the real one?" Tommy asked. Kimberly stood up, wiping her hands with a smile.

"Of course, it's this way," Kimberly said pointing to the right. She smiled, "No power could ever prevent…" Kimberly gasped. She let out a scream as she fell backwards holding her head. Tommy caught Kimberly with ease before she could hit the ground. Tommy gasped, as the pain inflicted transferred to him since he was holding her with his psychic connection with Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly lay on the ground holding their heads as they screamed out in pain. Tommy was inside Kim's mind and it was pain he had never experienced before. She was being tortured beyond any measurement by the First. The First was not pleased that Kimberly figured out his plan so quickly. He was building on each and every time he tried to enter her mind, falling short thanks to Zordon's lasting energy, now that everyone had their powers except for Kimberly, it was the perfect time to strike. Most of Kim's absorbed powers from the Silver Gem were in the possession of the others, and not just Kimberly's protected mind.

"What do we do?"

"Trini, can you heal this?"

"I don't know, it's the mind not something physical!" Trini cried out.

"At least try something!" Aisha yelled back.

"I'll try!" Trini bent down between the couple ranting on the ground and touched their heads. Trini felt the surge of power flow from her hands and cover their heads. Something snapped in Tommy's mind and he pulled away from Trini. Tommy sat up gasping for air. Trini was blasted away as some force from Kimberly pushed her away. Adam was able to quickly teleport himself to catch Trini before she went too far. Tommy turned to Kimberly. Adam and Trini reappeared.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

"I can't hear her anymore."

"What?"

"I can't hear her mind." Tommy looked up at everyone. "I can't read her mind." Trini and the others surrounded Kimberly as she lay on the ground, slightly flinching as her fingers clawed at the ground. Tommy was kneeled next to Kimberly, trying to coax her out of this. Kim's eyes were white as she closed them. She pointed to the side. Everyone saw the Damned soldiers and a new General coming toward them ready to attack. Everyone morphed into their Ninjetti forms. Tommy stood up slowly, he was so angry, because there was nothing he could do to help Kimberly. She was trapped in her own mind with no way out.

"We have to form a circle around Kimberly, don't let anything pass you," Tommy commanded raising his sword. "We destroy them all." Everybody nodded calling forth their weapons. Zack used his hammer and hit the ground with such force; it shook the Damned soldiers coming his way, sending them through the cracks.

* * *

Tommy fought the General first, exchanging sword blows one after an another. The General and Tommy were equally matched with their swords. Katherine gasped.

"Tommy! Kim!" Tommy looked back as Katherine pointed. He rushed back to protect Kimberly, leaving the General for the others. Rocky had his seven sectional chain wrapped around the General's neck as Jason had his ball and chain around the General's body, forced his hands at his side. Adam and Billy fought him with their ax and lance. Tommy went to Kimberly when a Damned soldier got passed the circle. Tommy killed the Damned with one blow, tossing him aside. Tommy dropped down to Kimberly. His hand went under her head as he lifted her up.

"Come on, snap out of this Beautiful…come on…come on! Come on Kim!" Tommy held her face to force her to look at him. Her eyes were cloudy white as they slowly opened. "Kimberly!" Tommy raised her up and pressed his lips to her lips. Kimberly slightly opened her mouth. That opened her mind to him again. Tommy felt as if he was sucked into her mind through Kim's mouth.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded Tommy in every direction he looked. He stood in the middle of nowhere. There was white mist coming up at his feet. Tommy searched around, but there was no one, nothing but darkness. _

_"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled out. Tommy walked around some more. "Kimberly!" Tommy heard something shift in the darkness. "Kimberly?" _

_"Tommy!"_

_"Kim! Where are you?" _

_"I don't know! I can't really see much!" _

_"Just keep yelling!" _

_"What do I say?!" _

_"Anything!"_

_"Like what?!" _

_"I don't care Kim! Anything!" Tommy yelled back. "Sing!" _

_"Uh…which song?!" _

_"Any song Kim!" Tommy yelled back with a chuckle. _

_"Can you hear it in my voice? Was it something I let slip? Does the whole world know? Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who's in control. Now I'm acting like a fool! Do my feelings show? Is my face aglow? Isn't it obvious? That I don't know what I'm doing any more. I'm feeling like, like a little girl. Caught up in emotions, I'm out of control…" Tommy saw Kimberly's back to him. Kimberly appeared in this white Grecian goddess strapless ruched bodice pleated gown with pink bust. "Isn't it obvious?" Tommy rushed up and turned Kimberly to face him, causing her to slightly gasp from his surprising touch. Tommy took Kimberly by her face and kissed her immediately. _

_"I'm so happy to see you!" _

_"Me too!" _

_"Where are we?" Tommy asked looking around. _

_"I don't know." _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I think so," Kimberly said looking down, lifting the silky white dress. _

_"Why have you changed?" _

_"Not just me." Kimberly looked down at Tommy. Tommy looked down at himself. He wasn't in his white Ninjetti suit, but this armor suit with his sword. _

_"What the heck?" The area changed quickly from darkness to this huge crystal castle with them on the balcony. _

_"Okay, where are we now?" In the distance they could see a blue and green globe. _

_"Is that the Earth?" Kimberly and Tommy exchanged a look. _

_"I always loved the Earth and how it appeared in the universe. It was truly one of it's own kind." Kimberly and Tommy whipped around. _

_"Zordon?" _

_Kimberly and Tommy were both shocked to find Zordon standing there with a smile. The only time they saw Zordon besides his head was when Ivan Ooze almost destroyed him. Zordon held his arms open. _

_"Zordon!" Kimberly raced over to him and hugged him tightly. Tommy followed, hugging Zordon with Kimberly trapped between them. _

_"It's so good to be see 2 of my greatest rangers again." _

_"But how?" Kimberly asked. _

_"Remember that night in your bedroom?" Kimberly nodded. "When I touched you, I left what was the rest of my spirit within you." _

_"Within me?" Kimberly touched her chest right over her heart. _

_"And now I'm always with you, and not just your heart, but your mind." _

_"So, this isn't real. We aren't on Eltar. You're inside my… we're inside my mind." Zordon nodded. _

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean it isn't real my child. Come, we must talk." _

_Kimberly and Tommy listened as Zordon explained more about his life and his struggle to fight against evil. Even in his younger years Zordon saw injustice in the universe and fought to protect and serve those who could not. Zordon's only wish was to see his home planet one last time, but that was not why he was here. Zordon had to warn Kimberly and Tommy of the harsh journey ahead. Zordon what the First would try to accomplish with his army. He warned them what could happen if they fail. _

_"I won't fail," Tommy said. "We won't fail you." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. Zordon smiled as he placed his hands on Kimberly and Tommy's shoulder. _

_"I am so happy the crane and the falcon are one again. I have never seen love so pure and true than what is shared between you two. Never doubt that love. It is your strongest ally." Kimberly and Tommy exchanged a smile. Tommy looked back at Zordon. He saw his face change. Kimberly saw Zordon's worried face as well. _

_"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked. _

_"You are needed, quickly you must return to yourself." _

_"What about Kimberly?" _

_"She will awaken, but you must go now." Tommy turned to Kimberly. _

_"Promise me you won't take long." Kimberly smiled. _

_"I won't tiger." They kissed and Tommy disappeared. Kimberly gasped as she opened her eyes and Tommy was gone that fast.

* * *

_

Tommy woke up on the ground. He saw 2 Damned soldiers going for the kill. A sword blocked their final blow as Tommy was holding his sword out having morphed into his Ninjetti form saving Kimberly and himself. Tommy shoved the Damned soldiers aside as he stood up. Trini looked over and saw Tommy fighting. She smiled.

"Glad to see you are up!"

"Thanks! How long was I down for?"

"Not too long! Jason went to get Kim's crystal!"

"Alone?"

"Aisha and Zack went to help!" Tommy nodded. "We need to finish these guys off and go help them. I have a feeling the General is not going to let that last crystal go that easily."

* * *

_Kimberly continued to walk with Zordon. She knew there was something left to ask which was why she stayed after Tommy left. _

_"Zordon…" Kimberly paused, taking a deep breath. _

_"Do not be afraid to ask me anything Kimberly. I am here to help you my child." _

_"Why did you come to me that night? Why me Zordon? Why not Tommy?" _

_"I came to you because in the end, I know when the time is right, you will make the ultimate sacrifice. A sacrifice I know Tommy could and would never make." _

_"What type of… I'm going to die." Zordon placed his hand on Kimberly. _

_"Don't be afraid." _

_"I'm not, if that's what must happen to save this universe, I will gladly sacrifice myself. But how can you say Tommy would never do the same?" _

_"It is not Tommy that can make such a sacrifice." _

_"Oh." Kimberly realized what Zordon meant. Tommy would gladly give his life to save the universe, because he has done it several times, but he would never allow Kim to do the same. He would rather the universe take him, than lose her. _

_"You must be brave Kimberly." _

_"I will Zordon." Zordon touched her face. _

_"I know." Zordon smiled. "Now go back, the others are worried about you." The light started to dim. _

_"Zordon wait…I still have questions… and…" _

_"I am always with you Kimberly." _

_"Zordon!"_

* * *

Kimberly woke up as Tommy finished off the last Damned soldier. She sat up.

"Kimberly!" Tommy was at her side.

"Are you okay?"

"I need my crystal." Tommy held his hand out for Kimberly. She took it and was lifted to her feet with ease. They raced to find the others and retrieve Kim's crystal. Kimberly saw Jason trying to hold the General with his ball and chain, but was struggling to maintain that control. Zack unconscious on the ground, as Aisha was trying to help Jason with Zack's hammer. The General sent up a blast into the sky and falling down around them, more and more Damned soldiers appeared.

As they battled, Tommy took flight with Kimberly, since her crystal was amongst the top of the trees. Kimberly battled the General along with Tommy in the trees. The General was able to block the blows from Tommy and Kimberly with his mighty staff sending out blast to make them unbalance among the trees. Tommy was okay, able to take flight whenever he lost his footing. With Kimberly it was harder, as she kept having to climb back up, or get a lift from Tommy when the General took a tree from her.

"He's tough, the trees offer him a shield…" Tommy said as he caught Kimberly again and helped her back against a tree.

"He's quicker too," Kimberly said breathing hard.

"How could 2 pitiful former Rangers think they could ever beat me?"

"He really needs to stop underestimating us," Tommy said with a smile.

"Let's bring him to his nightmare," Kimberly completed. "Rangers…" They went back to fight him. But they weren't alone. All the Rangers below were able to join the battle in the trees. The General was now face to face with all the Rangers.

The General was outmatched as all the Ninjetti Rangers threw everything they had at the General with their weapons and powers. Kimberly smiled. With the General distracted having to face her friends, she jumped and retrieved her crystal, the crane powers was one with her yet again. Kimberly closed her eyes and found herself in her Ninjetti pink suit. With her hand extended, her brand new bow and arrow weapon appeared. Kimberly stood with grace on a tree branch, and lined up her shot.

"Tell the First, I said we're coming for him." Her eyes flashed pink as she shot off an arrow that turned into fire. The General had only a moment to turn around before the arrow flew into his chest, covering his entire body with the flame. As he fell from the trees, he was ash before he hit the ground. Everyone clapped and cheered for Kimberly.

"Way to go Kim!" Kimberly smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys, all of you."

**

* * *

**

_(Song used: Christina Aguilera – Obvious)_


	8. The Lost

_AN: Damn, I would like to apologize to everybody. I went away last week and forget to a make note to you guys... but I'm back. We are coming to another ending, I think I can predict about 4 more chapters left til the end. Thanks so much for all your continuing support, praise, and love. Much appreciated. This is a hard chappy to swallow, but a must for the upcoming chapters. _

**Chapter 8: The Lost**

The Rangers all landed with ease on the ground after the battles in the trees.

"Fire power, that's cool," Rocky said. "Though we could have used those powers all those times we were having problems making our campfire." Kimberly laughed.

"So sorry Rocky."

"So, is that all, just Pyrokinesis?" Aisha asked.

"I guess." _'Can you still hear me?'_ Tommy thought. _'Yes tiger, I still can hear you and everyone else." _Kimberly responded with her mind.

"Good, because I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!" Jason and Billy went to find another furry creature or bird to eat. Rocky went to steal a piece of fruit from the ladies stash, when Kimberly just thought about a barrier and it appeared. Rocky ran smack into the shield.

"What the hell?!" Rocky stood up after everyone was laughing when he hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" Aisha looked up still laughing.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then who…" Rocky turned to Kimberly. "Did you just…" Kimberly shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rocky, you just fell over."

"I didn't just fall over! I ran into a… a wall?" Rocky touched at the air, but nothing was there.

"A wall of air? Very strange, Rocky. Are you sure you're okay?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not crazy!" Aisha laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm serious guys! Something stopped me!" Everyone just laughed. "I swear to you!"

"Right, sure Rocky. It's okay. Come on, darling…" Aisha patted Rocky's back. Rocky shook his head. He eyed the fruits.

"Quit trying to steal our fruits." Rocky stared at Kimberly. She smiled and went back to peeling some fruit before handing it over to Trini. Rocky grumbled and went back to checking the small roasting animal.

* * *

Tommy went to pick up a piece of fruit, but it flew from the small basket right into Kim's hand. She smiled at him. Rocky saw the fruit fly through the air as Kimberly caught it without even looking up.

"Aha! I knew it! Of course you couldn't just get one power!" Kimberly smiled.

"Oh, I had this power from the beginning."

"What?" Tommy nodded at Rocky.

"She could move things with her hand."

"Move things, what's that called again?"

"Telekinetic," Billy answered.

"Can you move all things?" Rocky asked with a smirk. Kimberly looked at Rocky and he lifted into the air. "Whoa!" Everyone's eyes went up as Rocky flew several feet into the air. "Okay! Okay, you made you're point!" Kimberly settled Rocky back to his feet with ease.

"I can move pretty much whatever I think I can."

"But why?"

"I think Zordon was a psi."

"Psi?"

"He had mental abilities, and powers. I think all his people did. They were connected through their minds, telepathic."

"But you're not from Eltar."

"I know. The crane's power is one of fire," Kimberly confessed. She was looking at her ring. Like the others, she had her Ninjetti spirit, the crane in the middle with something like a heart on its chest, but her pink crystal wasn't like the others. It had like flames around her crane, golden flames. "I mean, I could always read you guys' minds."

"Wait, what?"

"You can read my mind, right now?"

"I chose to stay out your mind," Kimberly said pointing to Rocky. Rocky blushed.

"Why didn't you tell you us?"

"I didn't want to scare you. But I learned very quickly to tune it out, create a shield around my mind to block you guys' thoughts every time it got too much."

"Like the shield you just made on me?"

"Yeah, I guess now that I have my crystal, the shield is not just with my mind, but I can project shields outward."

"Like a bubble. A protective bubble." Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"That's cool in all, but please don't ever use it on me. That barrier hurt!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

Next Morning

The Rangers woke up slowly the next morning. Kimberly was almost the last one to wake after her dreams of the upcoming battle into space. Tommy could tell something was off with her.

"Well, we now have all our powers, what do we do?" Aisha asked.

"We head to Andromeda."

"How exactly do we do that?"

"How else do you think Dulcea got to Phaedos?"

"She wasn't teleported?" Adam asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"The ship is actually called the Monolith Megaship at least that's what the Monolith turns into, I think. It has a weird riddle to it, I'm still trying to figure it out, but it will hold our zords if and when we need them."

"So, we head back."

"Tommy, can you fly me up to see how far away we are?"

"Sure." Tommy took Kimberly by the waist and they lifted up into the air.

"She could have done that herself," Aisha said with a smile. "She just wanted him to hold her."

"I heard that!" They flew up above the trees. Tommy and Kimberly looked into each other's eyes as they rose higher into the sky.

"I don't see it."

"Me either. We're much farther out than I expected."

"How long?"

"Days. We're going to have to go Ninjetti and run. That should speed us up."

"Why?"

"Because we can't take that long." They floated back down to the ground. "If only someone could master his teleportation powers a bit faster."

"Hey, I am getting better."

"I know my Frog Prince, but it's gonna be a long run back. Let's do it." Everyone smiled and morphed immediately.

* * *

After running for quiet some time, Kimberly stopped. She held her hand up.

"What is it?" All of sudden a multitude of blue energy blast headed in every direction toward them. Kimberly gasped and quickly creates a barrier around all 11 of them. Everyone demorphed uncertain what to do. Kimberly slightly wavers as she withstands the blasts knocking them back.

"What the heck is that?!" Over and over something or some things the Rangers couldn't see were attacking the barrier.

"What is it Kim!"

"You don't… you can't see them?" Kimberly groaned holding up the barrier. She sent out a pulse to widen her barrier.

"They are invisible now!" They couldn't see the Damned attacking the barrier over and over, as Kimberly was struggling to hold it up.

"How the heck are we supposed to destroy them when we can't see them!"

"Because you can't," Kimberly whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked.

"Only I can see them." Tommy looked at Kimberly_. 'I'll have to do this myself.'_

"I know what you are thinking, you can't do it alone!"

"Kimberly no!"

"I have to!"

"No, you don't… you can't!" Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"I love you." Kimberly dropped her hands as she ran through her barrier.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted. She jumped into the air.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kimberly does a triple twist and lands as the pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger. She stood in a stance ready to fight. Kimberly looked up as the new General towered over her, at nearly 8 feet tall. Kimberly creates a fire ring around the Rangers to block the Damned from reaching the other Rangers. Tommy went to run to help Kimberly, but she stopped him with her hand, creating a small bubble around all of the Rangers to protect them and keep them away from the battle.

"Let us out! Let's us fight!" Tommy yelled pounding on the barrier with his fists.

"I see you have decided to come out and play."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Kimberly smirked.

"How can only one so small defeat a 100?" Kimberly watched as 10 of the Damned soldiers surrounded her and the General. At least they stopped attacking her barrier.

"Watch me."

_Ooh.. I'm not you average type of girl_

_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_

Kimberly ran toward the General and did a spin kick to knock the General backwards. All 10 of the Damned soldiers rushed first toward Kimberly. Kimberly spun around. She did a round off back kick to the first Damned that reached her. Kimberly ducked down into a full split as 2 axes aimed to chop off her head. Kimberly came up and blocked one sword, taking the Damned's arm. She kicked 2 other Damned on the chests as they rushed to attack her. Kimberly hit the Damned she was holding in the throat with her arm, taking his sword away and stabbing that Damned with it.

_That sometimes they can't see_

_I'm about to switch my style_

_And soon things may get wild_

_But I will prove I can conquer anything_

_So from my head to toe I'm taking full control_

_I'll make it on my own_

_This time_

_(Better watch me shine)_

Kimberly ducked down again, as she did a full spin, stabbing another Damned with the sword as she stood up before it could stab her in the back. Kimberly stopped another Damned before it could slice her down, with her foot on its shoulder. 2 More Damned grabbed her arms. Kimberly struggled to hold the other Damned back by her foot with her arms being held. Kimberly looked to her sides. She did a back flip, kicking the Damned right under the chin. Her back flip caused the other Damned to flip as well. Kimberly picked up 2 swords and stabbed them. The final 2 Damned went to stab Kimberly; she moved just perfectly to get the swords on both sides of her body. Kimberly spun down, causing the sword to stab the Damned instead of her.

_CHORUS:_

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up_

_Until I get what's mine_

_Better check that I'm about to upset_

_And I'm hot now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

Kimberly looked around at the fallen Damned; they only turn to dusk when the General is destroyed. The General snarled. He raised his hand and more Damned came rushing toward Kimberly. She picked up 2 axes. And held them at her sides. Kimberly ran toward the Damned, she did a full spin, cutting down the first Damned in the line, as she continued to spin and cut down her opponents.

"Damn, Kim's good!"

"Yeah, but she's eventually gonna tire out, especially with holding up this barrier."

"I wish we could see how many are attacking!"

"Then we could help her!"

"At least they stopped trying to get through her barrier. I don't think Kim could fight them and kept us from harm," Tommy said.

_So get ready_

_Here I come_

_Until the job is done_

_No time to waste_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_Oh_

_But you don't hear me though_

_So now it's time to show_

_I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be_

_So from my head to toe_

_My mind body and soul_

_I'm taking full control_

_This time_

Kimberly destroyed 20 more Damned with the axes. She was on her knees breathing a bit hard. Kimberly dropped the axes as she came up. The General waved for more.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly shouted. She jumped up into the air, firing off many, many arrows to combat the Damned.

* * *

Kimberly was tossed into a tree, causing her to demorph as she rolled aside. Kimberly laid there a second, somewhat drained, some strands of hair all in her face. She was down to about 20 more Damned, and the General. Kimberly wiped her sweaty face, as she stood up.

"Now, what will you do?" Kimberly closed her eyes. "Surrender and I promise it will only hurt for a moment." Kimberly opened her eyes. Her hands moved in circles forming pink flares as a powerful aura surrounded her.

"Ninjetti Power! Ninja Crane Full Power!" Kimberly spun in a whirlwind of pink and gold rays as she donned the Ninjetti Crane suit once again but this time it had a sparkle of gold.

_Bet you don't think I can take it_

_But my mind and body are strong_

_Bet you don't think I can make it_

_It won't take long_

_Bet you don't think I can take it_

_But my mind and body are strong_

_Bet you don't think I can make it_

_It won't take long_

_Now watch me shine..._

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up_

_Until I get what's mine_

_Better check that I'm about to upset_

_And I'm hot now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

Kimberly faced the General blocking his attacks with her power bow, before one hit destroyed it completely. But as Kim's bow broke, Kimberly broke the gem on the General's chest giving him and the Damned invisibility power before he sent her flying into another tree. Everyone gasped. Kimberly stood up, just 10 more to face.

"He's huge!"

When the General sent a blast at the barrier. Kimberly was defeating the last of the Damned, when she saw it happen. Kimberly ran over to her friends and stood before her barrier. Kimberly caught the blast in a struggle. She fought with trying to push it back. The ground around her feet, compressed with the force of the blast. Kimberly's eyes went red as she was filled with rage. The blast was filled with fire as Kimberly compressed it into a fireball she could control.

"Kimberly! Let us help you!" Kimberly cried out pushing her new fire blast back at the General. He whipped it aside. Kimberly walked toward to the General.

"Ready to fight now." The General snarled.

The two had the most intense battle; neither seemed to have the upper hand at the beginning. Kimberly fought back with everything she had. Tommy could see that the longer she battled, the weaker she would become after defeating 100 Damned soldiers. Kimberly stumbled backwards, causing an opening. The General sliced opened Kimberly's shoulder and thigh. She cried out holding her leg with a huge gash. Blood pouring down her leg. Everyone gasped again. Kimberly picked up a sword to block a final blow. Kimberly turned, having a hard time holding up the sword. The General took Kimberly by the hair and head and stabbed the sword straight through her.

"Kimberly!" Everyone screamed, banging on the barrier. Kimberly gasped. She stood and looked down to see the sword sticking out her front.

_Better watch out_

_Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up_

_Until I get what's mine_

_(Until I get what's mine...)_

"My Master will be please to know the only one able to destroy him was defeated by me." The General released Kim's hair, he looked toward the barrier. He smiled walking to destroy the other Rangers. The sword in Kim's hand was about to slip out before she re-gripped it. Kimberly groaned as her hand reached to her back and the sword moved out of her slowly without Kimberly pulling. "Now it's your turn Rangers."

_Better check that I'm about to upset_

_And I'm hot now_

_So you better step back_

_I'm taking over_

_So watch me shine_

_Watch me..._

"Here's something you and your master need to learn." The General turned in a gasp, as Kimberly stabbed both swords through his chest.

"Impossible!" Kimberly raised her hand and a fallen axe flew into her hand.

_Watch me shine..._

"For those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible!" Kimberly chopped the General's head off. It's body fell to the ground slowly. He turned to dust, as always when he was defeated.

_Watch me_

* * *

Kimberly was breathing hard as she stood there. Her hands covered in blood, as blood dripped down her chest, arm and leg. Blood was flowing from Kim's nose.

"Kimberly!" Tommy pounded on the barrier wanting so desperate to get to Kimberly as she dropped the axe while she swayed. Aisha covered her mouth with the rest in horror.

"Kimberly!" As Kimberly fell down to her knees into darkness, the barrier released. Tommy caught Kimberly as she was falling backwards before she could hit the ground. Tommy held her up.

"Kim?" Kimberly opened her eyes as she looked up at Tommy. She smiled, bringing her bloody hand to his cheek. "Kimberly…Trini! Trini, heal her!" Trini was quickly placing her hands on Kimberly's chest. Trini's teal aura came out, but she was quickly drained trying to heal Kim's open chest wound. Jason and Billy caught Trini when she fell back.

"I need more power…" Trini said.

"Trini, you did your best…"

"No! I need more power, I need help!" Trini took Tommy's hand. "Everyone lend me some power!" Everyone laid a hand on Trini. "A Ranger is never dead until he or she is ready. Now you come back to us Kimberly," Trini whispered. "Don't you dare die on me!" Trini used all the power she could into a full blast of healing energy. Trini cried out as she collapsed backwards. Billy and Jason caught her.

"Trini! Trini!" Jason was holding most of Trini as Billy examined her.

"Guys, she's unconscious," Billy said patting her face.

"What about Kimberly?" Aisha asked. Tommy looked at the wounds, still leaking, but not as much blood as before. Tommy pressed his fingers against Kim's neck. His head went down.

"It… it didn't work. She didn't… she's… she's gone. Kimberly is dead."

* * *

Aisha shook her head. She couldn't, wouldn't believe Tommy.

"Move!" Aisha pulled Kimberly's lifeless body to her. Tommy just fell backward to his butt staring ahead. His gaze seemed glassy, as if he couldn't see anything, or anyone. Tommy was a stone on the ground, not moving. Aisha checked Kimberly out. She let out a cry, holding her sister to her chest after finding no pulse, no breathing, nothing. "NO!" Aisha screamed. "No!" She whimpered over and over. "No…no, no, no…."

"Aisha…" Rocky placed a hand on her shoulder, but Aisha jerked away from his touch. Rocky stood up. Zack had his hand on Tommy's shoulder trying to break his friend from his daze. Aisha rocked Kimberly against her chest as she cried. Katherine and Tanya wiped away the tears rolling from their eyes. Adam kneeled down next to Aisha, taking Kim's hand as he cried. Billy and Jason exchanged a look. Billy took Trini from Jason, as he stood up. Jason went over to the ladies, grabbing their shoulders to try and shake them into form.

"Katherine, Tanya, I know it's hard, but let's set up a shelter, build a fire, we're not going anywhere tonight." They nodded at Jason. Aisha looked up from Kimberly to see somber faces all around. "Rocky, Zack, we need to find some food before it's completely night." They nodded.

* * *

Everyone just sat around the fire staring. No one knew what to say or do right now. Their leader was gone and Tommy was unable to jump in control. Jason thought it was best to just stay put tonight, since they had Trini still unconscious. Aisha had finished cleaning all the blood off Kimberly, after the camp was made. Aisha noticed, Kimberly, though with no pulse or taking in breath was still warm, not cold, as you would think as a dead body. Kimberly was very much warm and alive. Billy deciphered it was probably the crystal keeping Kimberly in the non-active vegetated state. Billy affirmed Kim in all sense of the word was dead, but still she was exuberating some power because she was still connected to the crystal on some sort of level. Kimberly still had faint blush on her cheeks in her suspended state. They had to stay where they were since Tommy was in a catatonic state. He hadn't moved an inch since Aisha took Kimberly from him. Billy and Tanya were tending to Trini, though there wasn't much for him to do, since she was drained of a lot her energy trying to heal Kimberly.

Tanya was humming to Trini as she cleaned all of Kim's blood from her hands. No one really ate as Zack and Rocky brought back plenty for the group. Everyone's mind was on the lost, the lost of Kimberly. Jason went over to Tommy holding out some food.

"Tommy… Bro, don't do this…" Tommy just stared ahead. "Tommy, the team needs you now." Jason kneeled down before him. "Damnit Tommy! You're stronger than this!" Jason hit Tommy on the shoulder, but he just went backwards before coming back. Jason punched Tommy again. "Tommy!"

"Leave him alone!" Katherine cried. "Don't you see, he's dead! Just like Kim." That snapped something in Tommy. He glared at everyone. Tommy stood up slowly. He went over to Aisha and Kimberly. Aisha looked up. Tommy bent down and picked up Kimberly.

"Wha.. wait…Tommy!" Tommy carried Kimberly off. Rocky stopped Aisha. "Where is he taking her?"

"They need to be alone."

"He shouldn't be alone."

* * *

Tommy came to an opening like a meadow away from the camp. It was a small opening with flowers everywhere. The aroma was overwhelming sweet like a bouquet. He laid Kimberly on the ground slowly. Tommy caressed Kim's face, bringing her hands crossed over her stomach. He let out a chuckle.

"Even in… you're still so beautiful." Tommy kneeled next to Kimberly, he noticed the blush still on her cheeks, and she was still warm. "But how? How are you…you're not dead. I know it." Tommy knew she wasn't truly dead, just resting; resting in order to heal is what he told his mind. Kimberly just needed to rest. He took off his ring. Tommy's ring went back to a white crystal. Tommy removed Kimberly's ring next. He laid both crystals on Kimberly's chest, right over her heart.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I don't want these powers, I don't want to be a Ranger without you. So, you can take them. You can take it all, but please… please don't leave me again. I can't lose you Kimberly, not again, not after getting you back." Tommy closed his eyes of the tears that burned them, placing his hand over the crystals. Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly softly on the lips. Tommy's hand started glowing white. "Take it. Take it Kimberly!" Tommy went completely white. "Take it all!"

Trini gasped as she shot up by the fire. Aisha gasped along with the rest since she was closest to Trini. Trini groaned, slowly falling back to her elbow, as she held her head. She felt a surge of power leaving someone.

"Oh damn, what hit me?"

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Where… where is she?" Trini asked looking around for Kimberly.

"Tommy took her. He hasn't come back in a while."

"Trini, are you okay?" Billy asked helping Trini sit up.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Not that long, maybe an hour, why?"

"Oh God!" Trini quickly got up and raced to find them. The others quickly followed. Trini found Tommy lying on the ground next to Kimberly. Tommy had white rays flowing through his body, as Kimberly was glowing white and pink. Tommy's hand over their crystals was where the rays would flow out and into after traveling his body. "You stupid, stupid man!" Trini pulled Tommy off.

"What, what did he do?"

"He gave her his energy."

"How?"

"I don't know. Must be from their connection." Trini looked at Kimberly. She smiled, though weakly, at her now closed wounds. Kimberly was breathing on her own. There were just red lines where the wounds once were opened. Trini picked up Tommy's crystal and placed it back on his hand. Tommy's ring came back on his hand, but it wasn't as white as it was before, somewhat dirty white thanks to the amount of energy he passed over to Kimberly. Trini closed her eyes and landed her hands on Tommy and Kimberly.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Should you be trying to heal them at the same time?" Billy asked.

"I'm not healing both, just transferring the power back to Tommy."

"You can do that?"

"I guess so," Trini said. Tommy's eyes opened. He shot up.

"What… what are you doing?"

"You are not helping by trying to kill yourself too!"

"But Kimberly…"

"She'll be fine, just needs rest." Tommy looked at Kimberly. A big relief was lifted from his shoulders. "You did it though. She's back." Tommy saw Kimberly breathing again. Tommy lifted Kimberly up from the ground and cradled her to his chest. Tommy pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Come on, Beautiful. I did my part, now you must do yours. You gotta wake up."

* * *

Next morning

Tommy woke up with a groan as the sun was first peeking over the horizon. He didn't even realize he fell asleep, as he tried to sat up, he found himself very stiff. Tommy looked around.

"Oh, what's wrong with me?" Jason smiled as he helped Tommy sit up.

"Good morning to you bro."

"Morning? Oh no! How's Kim?!"

"She's fine, she's fine! Thanks to you and your boneheaded idea to transfer your powers to her. You could have died."

"I had to try."

"Why don't we leave the healing to Trini from now on." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Adam brought Kimberly over to Tommy. She was placed back into his arms. Tommy shifted Kimberly, and settled her better across his lap. He stroked her face.

"Has she woke up?" Aisha and Trini shook their heads.

"But she is breathing stronger and stronger," Adam said. After Tommy's collapse he took over watching over Kimberly through the rest of the night, making sure her breathing and her pulse was getting stronger.

"What do we do now?"

"We head to the Monolith," Tommy said. "That was Kimberly's… the plan before…" Tommy looked down at his love, caressing her face.

"Do we run again?"

"It's the fastest way to travel."

"It's not the fastest," Adam said somber. Aisha placed her hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam, it's okay."

"No! Kimberly said with my powers I should be able to not only teleport myself, but everyone."

"Eventually, you have had your powers for what, 3 days now, it takes time to control it," Aisha said. "I mean, it took me a while to control my powers.."

"It doesn't matter! Trini was healing people by the end of the day!"

"Adam…"

"No, I want to try."

"Wait, should we really be doing this?"

"Yes! I can do it!" Adam went over to Tommy. "Uh, I think I should hold her."

"Why?"

"I think it would be best if I was holding her while I teleported." Tommy looked at Adam. He was very reluctant to release Kimberly. "Please Tommy. I just want to be sure. I promise I'll keep her safe."

"Okay." Adam bent down and took Kimberly into his arms before standing up.

"I guess… Everybody, grab a hold of me." After putting out the fires and packing any extra food for the travel, everyone surrounded Adam and Kimberly, placing their hands on him.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rocky asked.

"We need to get to the Temple as soon as possible, right? I can do this!" Adam closed his eyes, and popped, everyone was slightly teleported a few feet away. But they dropped down to the ground after being a foot off the ground, not used to traveling by teleportation of Adam. Aisha looked around. She frowned. Adam looked around. He didn't see the Monolith. "I just need to really see the Monolith." Adam closed his eyes again. Popped. The Rangers were once again a few feet away from their original spot.

"It's okay, we know you tried," Tommy said.

"No! I just… hey, when Trini healed Kimberly, she took a bit of everyone's powers to help, let's try that."

"So, we're sharing powers again?"

"Just a bit," Adam said, shifting Kimberly in his arms. "I don't think I can do all of us with just my power."

"Adam's right, he could probably do himself and Kimberly, but not all 11 of us," Trini said.

"Okay then, everyone really concentrate on getting to the Monolith," Tommy said placing his hand back on Adam. "We're with you." Adam nodded.

"Now, everyone really think of the Monolith. Remember what it looked it, remember the smell… just see it." Everyone followed really concentrating on the Monolith to help Adam. Everyone started to glow their colors from their hands, it was a rainbow of colors that surrounded Adam as he closed his eyes to the bright colors.

Popped!

The Rangers were dropped another foot from the ground after popping several times due to Adam's teleportation powers being still a bit erratic. Adam dropped to one knee having used an extensive amount of energy on the last teleportation. Tommy looked around. He flew up into the air and smiled. He could see the top of the Monolith Temple not too far in the distance. Tommy landed back to the ground.

"Well…"

"You did good Adam, we should be at the temple before nightfall." Adam smiled. Kimberly was still unconscious as Tommy took over carrying her once they all morphed back into their Ninjetti forms. Kimberly moaned, waking up on the run, just as they were a mere few hundred feet from the Monolith Temple.

"Wha… where am I?" Tommy stopped immediately.

"Kimberly?" Tommy slowly placed her sitting on the ground as he held her up. "Oh Kim!" Tommy hugged her.

"Tommy?"

"Oh Beautiful, you're awake!"

"Where are we?" Kimberly looked around. "Is that the Temple?" Everyone stood around the couple.

"Yeah, we're almost there."

"How?"

"Adam." Kimberly looked up at Adam and smiled.

"You finally believed, that's great, ow…"

"No, don't try to move much, you still need more time to heal," Tommy said holding Kimberly by the waist. Kimberly tried to stand up, but her leg was still sore though she was completely healed, there were some lingering effects from her last battle. Tommy was happy Kimberly didn't refuse his help, as she leaned on him still favoring her leg, but was happy as it grew stronger by the minute since she woke up.

"I'm fine, besides I can heal in space, we have to leave soon."

"Why?" All of a sudden, the planet rumbled. Aisha reached out and grabbed Trini's arm to steady herself.

"What the heck was that?" Aisha cried out.

"An earthquake?" Billy answered somewhat confused as he looked at Kimberly.

"If only," Kimberly whispered. "We must leave immediately."

"Why?"

"Because the planet will soon be destroyed."

"What?"

"The First is not happy."

* * *

_AN: Kim's alive! See, didn't hurt too much! Final battle ahead on Phaedos, will the Rangers survive the final Monolith battle and make it into space before the planet of Phaedos blows up? Tune in next time to find out!_

_(Song Lyrics Used :Joanna Pacitti - Watch Me Shine)_


	9. The Monolith Megaship

_AN: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to my Mommy as well as to all the mothers and about to be mothers in the world! Thanks for the reviews everybody... sorry for the brief delay...pretty much coming towards another ending.. just a couple more chapters to go! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: The Monolith Megaship**

The Rangers slowly walked toward the Monolith Wall Temple after walking through the jungle with huge leaves and various plants. A fog had settled low just above the ground. Rocky looked around touching a fallen tree branch.

"Why do I sense a major feeling of déjà vu?" Adam asked.

"We're here," Jason said as they all slowly stood on the edge of the jungle with the Monolith Wall Temple staring back at them. Kimberly and Tommy slowly walked out first.

"It truly is incredible," Kimberly said. "Come on." They slowly walked toward the Monolith Wall.

"So, how exactly do we turn this wall into a ship?"

"The Monolith Megaship can only be used once we have the power to release it."

"Okay."

"But we only have a triac to activate it before boom," Kimberly said.

"What's a triac?"

"About 30 seconds."

"And how do we release it?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, from what I believe is the legend, we release the power with the power."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"I don't… but we must do it within that triac, or something bad will happen."

"How bad are we talking about?"

"Well, when the Damned killed Dulcea, somehow the First was able to plant a bomb of some kind into the planet."

"A bomb!"

"Yeah, and if we don't activate the Monolith Megaship and get off this planet before it super-heats into a radioactive fireball and explodes."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad," Aisha said.

"Where's the bomb?"

"Beneath the Ninjetti Temple heading to the core of Phaedos where it exploded. I saw it in Dulcea's last memory. It's set to explode at any moment."

"We'll let's get going then, I don't know about you, I love Phaedos but I don't want to be on the planet when it explodes," Rocky said.

* * *

The Rangers approach the massive block, and stand before it in awe struck silence. Jason noticed the armed soldiers in a circle on the wall. There were 5 of them. Kimberly felt a tingle.

"What are those things in the wall?" Katherine asked.

"The last barrier between us and inside the Monolith," Tommy said looking at Kimberly. Kimberly nodded. _'Be careful Tommy.'_ They slowly walked up the few stairs.

"Are you sure you want to wake them up?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"Just remember, they aren't too smart, just hard as rocks," Kimberly said. Tommy walked closer to the wall. He touched the engraved soldier on the wall and waited. But unlike before nothing happened. Tommy turned around.

"What gives?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked around; she sensed an attack was coming. Tommy stepped closer about to touch again only to have the creature come to life.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. Tommy quickly jumped back, doing a back flip back to into the line of the Rangers. The other 4 creatures came to life and dropped down from the rock wall. Every ranger went into a fighting stance. "Let's do it guys!" Kimberly yelled. "Ninjetti! The Crane!"

"The Falcon!"

"The Koala!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Orca!"

"The Ape!"

"The Jaguar!"

"The Bison!"

"The Frog!"

"The Dolphin!"

"The Bear!" Aisha stood there with her hands up to fight, but only had a second to duck down before a blow came right at her head. "Woo!" Aisha rolled forward. "Next time someone else goes last!" All of a sudden, the Damned soldiers dropped down from the trees, surrounding the Rangers as well. The Rangers battled the creatures along with the Damned. Jason did a spin kick.

"Ow, these things are made of rocks! Woo!" Jason fist was caught as he was shoved aside. Katherine and Tanya battled one creature together.

"These things are strong!" Tanya yelled. Katherine's spin kick was grabbed, before she was lifted in the air and tossed aside. Rocky caught her with ease.

"Why thank you!"

"Not a problem milady."

* * *

By working in groups together, the Rangers were able to defeat the Damned and the creatures that turned into piles of rocks after defeated. Kimberly pulled off her hood and mask after the last creature was destroyed. She smiled, as the other Rangers followed. The ground around them rumbled again, much harder than ever. Kimberly had to steady herself after grabbing Tommy's hand. She touched her chest after feeling the good left at the Ninjetti Temple destroyed in the far distance.

"What's happening?"

"We have to leave!" All of a sudden, the rock wall lifted up and in the middle of the Monolith Temple appears a large triangle with a large circle in the middle with the 11 animals of the Ninjetti carved into it. "The sacred animals," Kimberly said smiling.

"Okay, what now?"

"Eleven become one…" _'Release the power with the power' _Kimberly thought. Tommy looked at her.

"Combine the forces of Ninjetti!"

"Of course!" Kimberly cried out. "We are the great power now!" All the Rangers run up to the pyramid and placed their hands on their respected animal.

"I am the healing koloa!

"I am the mighty ape!"

"I am the cunning wolf!"

"I am the swift jaguar!"

"I am the loyal dolphin

"I am the bold orca!

"I am the steady frog!

"I am the agile crane!"

"And I am the falcon, just and true!"

"WE ARE NINJETTI!" The light surrounded the Rangers and they disappeared. The Rangers came found themselves inside. The radiant light shining from within the ship lights up the main deck.

"What happened?'  
"Where are we?"

"The Monolith Megaship. And we got 1 triac before we're toast!" In the distance a rumbling sound as the earths shakes even harder as Phaedos begins to break apart. "Your rings! Load them into the panel! We need the Silver Gem to power the ship and leave!" The Rangers quickly get into their positions inside the Megaship loading their crystals into the slots. Each time one person's crystal is in place, an iridescent colored light shoots out into them as they placed their hands into position. Kimberly was the last one to load her crystal.

"Uh 20 seconds guys!" All of a sudden, 11 crystals shot down into the panel through the tubes into a center triangle where the lights fly around one another moving faster and faster. The crystals come together to form the Silver Gem and a glorious source of light shoots up from the Monolith from Phaedos into the Universe. Kimberly stands before the control panels, pushing all the buttons on the control panels. There were a lot of buttons, very dusky from the lack of use. All of sudden all the buttons on the panel lit up and the Monolith Megaship started to purr almost as it came to live.

"15 seconds!"

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?"

"We're about to see," Kimberly said as she loaded up the sequence after pressing several buttons. Kimberly placed her hands on the jolt sticks as she pressed forward and the Megaship lifted into the air.

"10 seconds!" All around, Phaedos was breaking apart with debris shooting up into the air. Kimberly pulls up and the ship rises more and more into the air toward space. A lone tear rolls down her face, but Kimberly doesn't let that affect her because she knows she has to get this ship into space. Kimberly pushes harder on the thrusters and soon the Megaship is in space finally. The Rangers look down to see Phaedos breaking completely apart. Trini says a silent prayer as Phaedos blow up completely. The Monolith Megaship rumbles as the amount of energy from the exploded planet is heading toward them. Kimberly struggled to push forward as Phaedos seemingly was pulling them back. "Everyone brace yourself!" Kimberly cried out. The ship started to shake with a fury since it was hit with the waste of energy blast.

* * *

They stood under the hot shower in the private quarters picked out, kissing and moaning. Their hands moving along each other's bodies with a fiery passion. Tommy slowly pushes Kimberly back to the ceramic wall as the water drips down their bodies. After the long time of not having a shower being on Phaedos and fighting for their lives. The Rangers were happy to have the Monolith Megaship with private quarters and luxurious bathrooms for all and very nice shower stalls and large tubs for soaking since they were some funky people. Kimberly had placed a course for the Andromeda galaxy which was 2.5 megalight years away, and that would take a little over a 100 Earth hours.

"Did you remember to lock the door?"

"Yes," Tommy whispered pulling her to kiss him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, god, woman! How can you think about that when we are doing this?"

"Because! You are the one that hates to be interrupted!" They went back to kissing, since Tommy knew that's the only thing to quiet her for now. In one swift move, he reached his hands under Kimberly's ass and lifted her into the air and up against the wall. Kim wrapped her legs tight around Tommy's hips. Unable to hold back and make this slow and sensual, Tommy sank himself all the way into her with a deep groan. Kimberly's arms went around his neck with ease. This was heaven. Tommy began to thrust into Kimberly furiously, as he attacked her neck with his mouth, ravaging her. Sucking and biting at the soft flesh there. Kimberly moaned loudly against his ear. She bent her head and started biting softly on his ear.

"Kim," he sighed releasing her neck from his mouth. "Oh, Kim, you feel so good."

Kimberly felt Tommy drive himself deeply inside of her and she tilted her hips to meet him, using her legs to pull him all the way inside. Tommy gripped and squeezed her ass as he slammed her down onto his cock repeatedly.

"Ahhhh GOD... Tommmmy..." she cried out as she came. Tommy felt Kimberly's body start to shudder and jerk as her inner muscles clenched and squeezed at him. Tommy moaned her name as he finally came, spilling his essence inside of her so hard inside her.

* * *

They breathed heavily against one another, foreheads resting together. The bathroom was filled with mist from the shower that's been on for 30 minutes now. Tommy groaned, as Kimberly squeezed around his somewhat less hard cock. Kimberly would place tiny kisses on his lips with a smile. Tommy knew that smile. She wasn't done with him.

"Hey, bro! Where are you!!" Kim gasped and looked at the door. Tommy and Kimberly nearly fell out the shower stalls as Tommy quickly grabbed some towels for them. He hid Kimberly behind the door just as he wrapped a towel around him and Jason opened the bathroom door. Tommy kicked Kim's fallen pink satin Kung Fu suit on the ground out of sight.

"Wow! What's going on in here?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, just showering, that was a long session in the war training room this morning. I needed to loosen some muscles in the shower." Tommy grabbed another towel to wipe down his head and followed Jason into his room.

"Oh, well, you said only 10 minutes, it's been more than 30."

"You know me, couldn't be early even for my funeral." Kim smiled and shook her head while retrieving her fallen suit. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," Jason said about the leave. "Uh, have you seen Kimberly?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Aisha was asking that's all, we got lunch ready, so hurry up!"

"You got it," Tommy said adjusting his towel around his waist. Jason left. Tommy sighed and sat down on his bed. Kim came out and went to his lap.

"I knew you didn't lock it."

"It's the Megaship, exactly how do you lock automatic doors?"

"Like this, Meca, room 102A..." The computer beeped in.

**_"Yes Kimberly…" _**

"Can you lock Tommy's quarters to only open to the word....dummy?"

**_"Of course Kimberly."_** Kim smiled as the computer beeped again, indicating the change was completed.

"You're not funny." Kimberly laughed as he kissed her neck repeatedly. "Well, we better hurry," Tommy said lifting Kimberly up and putting her down on his bed. Kim sat there, and then pulled the towel off.

"Come on, baby, one more time." Kim smiled and laid down.

"You are simply evil at time," Tommy said getting on top of her. He pressed his lips to Kimberly's mouth.

"But you still love me."

"Only love you," Tommy said kissing her. They made love again.

* * *

After the almost death defying escape from the blast of Phaedos, Kimberly gave everyone the chance to clean up as she got accustomed to the Monolith Megaship computer. Billy was able to work through some kinks of the computer. Unlike Billy, Kimberly hadn't spent her time with highly advanced computers, but from her memories from Zordon and all those years he and Alpha 5 ran the Command Center. Kimberly first was able to create suits for the Rangers. Tommy was the first to take his suit from Kimberly. It was a white long sleeve silk classy shirt, with his animal spirit 'Falcon' as his buttons and black silk Kung Fu pants. Each man's suits corresponded with his animal spirits.

"So, how does the computer know I'm the bison?" Zack asked taking his green shirt and black pants from Kimberly.

"From the crystals. Don't forget our DNA is imprinted on our crystals," Kimberly said grabbing Jason's suit. "That's how we got our powers from them."

"Man, I am loving this," Rocky said pimping out his red shirt, black pants and red Kung Fu shoes when he returned fully dressed. Kimberly smiled. The women's suits were a bit different. The ladies had the same classy style shirt, however, it was short-capped sleeves, with her animal spirit as the buttons. And instead of the regular silk pants, the ladies' pants were Nepal butterfly pants (opened half skirt around the pants).

* * *

The Monolith Megaship was by far the largest vessel the Rangers had ever used. It was bigger than Jason's Pyramidas he had from Trey's Gold Ranger powers. It was bigger than the AstroMegaship times 2. This Megaship was like 2 ships joined together with enough room to take in all the Rangers of the past. Billy was able to work and tinker with a few sequences and panels within the first few hours on the ship and turned the Megaship into one of the fastest around. It was faster than the AstroMegaship 2, which was helpful because Kimberly knew now they had a chance to intersect the First. It housed several living quarter levels, with a combined enormous war training rooms to go with the main deck and eating level. On the lowest level was the Rangers' zords. Each Ranger had their very own Zord. Kimberly knew it would be a challenging time to combine all 11 to form the Mega Ninjetti Zord, but she was looking forward to be inside her Crane zord.

Kimberly was able to invoke the Silver Gem's power to guide them to the Andromeda Galaxy. The Rangers rested a bit after a long shower before jumping into training. Kimberly stood on the main deck, looking out into space with a steaming cup in her hand. She was the only one that could truly sense the hardship and evil they were traveling toward. The First was the creation of all evil. An evil far more severe than Rita, Lord Zedd, Evil Spectra, Machine Empire, and any other opponent the Rangers over the years have faced combine. This evil would bring the whole universe into darkness. Tommy came into the main deck. He saw Kim's back, as she stood in a silky pink nightie with white robe and slippers. Tommy couldn't help but smile at the cuteness and beauty of Kimberly.

"There you are…" Kimberly briefly looked back. "I have been looking for you."

"I'm here." Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist after kissing the side of her head.

"You told everyone to get some sleep and yet here you are." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I could never follow my own advice."

"Is something wrong?" Kimberly shook her head. Tommy squeezed a bit too tight for Kim's comfort. She pulled away quickly. "What?"

"Nothing, just…time for bed." Kimberly took Tommy's hand and lead him back to their quarters.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were exercising the war room. There was a countdown on the computer above the training room of how many days, hours, minutes and seconds left until they reach the final battle. It was at 3 days, 18 hours, 28 minutes and 51…50 seconds. Kimberly had several countdowns all around the ship not to scare the others, but make them realize this was crunch time. The other Rangers had rested for the 6 hours Kimberly requested for all the Rangers to do, but Kimberly and Tommy were back in the training room after just 4 and half hours of sleep. Tommy and Kimberly were attempting to push each other to their limits. Tommy never realized how good a fighter Kimberly truly was until her battles on Phaedos. She had taken all the years with Jason, Rocky, Adam and himself into her moves to make this blend of an amazing fighting warrior. Kimberly paused after an hour of going at with the bamboo sticks. Kimberly stepped back, breathing hard, holding the sticks loosely. She was overcome with a tired spell of a sudden. Kimberly held her hand up for Tommy to step back as well. He did so, thinking she was playing him, but saw Kimberly breathing much harder than him.

"Come on, Beautiful, you can't stop now!" Tommy went to strike again, but Kimberly turned her back. Tommy knew the battle was done. You only turn your back on your opponent when you are defeated and want things to ended quickly.

"I'm tired," Kim said dropping the sticks. She went to get a drink of some water.

"We hardly been going at it," Tommy said touching her shoulder wanting to keep the battle going since he felt they still had much to learn from each other. "Just a little long."

"Go fuck off! I said I was tired!" Tommy somewhat stepped back at Kim's sudden outburst. Kimberly looked at Tommy's expression. "Tommy, I'm..."

"Sorry, yeah I know." Tommy stopped, putting the sticks back as he picked up his towel. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you... it seems like something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong okay. I didn't mean to snap at you like that… I'm just…"

"It's the mission, I understand."

"I'm gonna go see if the others are up yet." Kimberly gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked away.

* * *

At the breakfast, Kimberly and Aisha were talking as Tommy came over and sat next to them.

"So, how was owning your own pool resort, Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, great. For the almost year I had it." Tommy laughed.

"You owned a pool resort?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. My uncle left it for my parents; it was a write off or something. I asked my parents to let me re-open it."

"What happened to it?" Kimberly asked.

"I ended up giving it away and going back to school to get my Ph D."

"So whom did you give it to?"

"Bulk and Skull."

"Bulk and Skull!"

"Yeah, from what I hear about it, it's going strong. Very popular still, 5 years later."

"Wow. I never would have guessed Bulk and Skull would get it together," Aisha said.

"I did." Everyone looked at Kimberly. "They were always smart in their own minds. They had a drive and confidence, not many did. Remember how convinced they were that they would figure out who the Power Rangers were?" Everybody laughed remembering how desperate Bulk and Skull were to get the proof and how far they went for it. "I'm not surprised."

* * *

Mostly everybody had or were finished eating his or her breakfast, Aisha looked at Kimberly's plate. Kimberly pushed the plate away after putting her fork and knife down. Kimberly had only taken a bite of her toast with strawberry jam before putting it down.

"You hardly ate?"

"I guess, I'm not so hungry," Kim said drinking some juice.

"Yeah, well, you need to eat," Tommy said. He held up a part of her egg omelet, but Kimberly pushed his hand away. Tommy tried some oatmeal, but Kimberly knocked the spoon away.

"Fucking stop it! I'm not hungry!" Kimberly got up from the table, with all eyes on her and Tommy. She left the dining room.

"Wow, what's going on? I don't think I ever remember Kimberly snapping like that, I'll be back," Aisha said. Aisha went to Tommy's quarters thinking she went there to rest up, but room wouldn't open for her. Aisha shrugged and went to Kim's own quarters. "Hello?" Aisha walked into the room and heard gagging from behind the closed door. "Kimberly?" Aisha found Kimberly in the bathroom, throwing up. "Are you okay?" Aisha rushed and kneeled next to Kimberly, holding her hair aside.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Kimberly stood up and threw some water on her face from the sink. Aisha looked down at the wastebasket. "Wha.... what is this?" She lifted the box.

"Nothing," Kim said taking it quickly.

"Kimberly, are you pregnant?"

"No, now leave." Kimberly said pushing her out the bathroom. Kimberly wiped under her nose.

"You wouldn't have a test unless you didn't feel that you were." Kimberly looked at Aisha. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"Last month?"

"So, what you're a little late?"

"I'm supposed to have it now."

"Oh, my god! Who's the father?"

"I...I ...I can't…"

"What?! You can't tell me!! I'm your best friend!!"

"I know, that's exactly why I can't."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"I don't want you worrying over it, okay! I don't even know if I am, please, just give me some time alone."

"But you will tell me, right?"

"I don't know?"

"How can you not let me know?!"

"Because it's none of your damn business!!" Kim said. Aisha looked at her and shook her head.

"Fine," Aisha said with her hands up in the air. "Fine."

"Aisha…" Kimberly watched her leave. "Aisha, please..."

"No, don't…" Aisha left. Kimberly let out a scream.

**_"Are you okay Kimberly?" Meca asked. _**

"Yes, Meca, I'm fine, thanks."

* * *

Tommy stopped training as Kimberly stood at the target line before the bullseye mounts in the far distance. Aisha was glaring at Kimberly while sparring against Rocky and Adam. Tommy walked over to Kimberly as she was aiming another shot with her arrow.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kimberly let go and the arrow went straight into the middle of the bullseye target.

"Is there something going on between you and Aisha?" Tommy asked.

"No," Kimberly said quickly picking up another arrow. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… you and Aisha seem to be distant from each other since breakfast."

"There is nothing wrong okay!" Tommy took a step back as Kimberly turned with her arrow aimed straight at Tommy.

"Do you mind?" Kimberly looked at Tommy and saw where she was aiming, right at him.

"Sorry." Kimberly shook her head and quickly turned back to the target. She let go, but this arrow fly pass the mount straight into the wall.

"You know, you've been a bit snappy at things lately." Kimberly sighed, putting down her bow and arrow. She looked at Tommy.

"I know and I'm sorry Tommy. I don't meant to snap like that you earlier while we were training and then again over breakfast, I'm just..."

"The stress of this mission, I know, you keep saying that but…"

"But nothing. It's true."

"I don't know Kim. It feels like something else is wrong with you, with us."

"There is nothing wrong with us. It's the true though that I've had a few other things on my mind lately. A bit of other concerns about some issues."

"What issues?"

"Just some things that I discussed with Zordon back on Phaedos. I can't seem to get out of my mind."

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Just some things. Look I'm a bit tired."

"Okay. But if you want, I guess, we could rest, ya know. Together."

"Thanks, but we gotta keep sharp for the First. You keep training. I should go rest alone before lunch." Kimberly said kissing him on the lips.

"You will call if you need me?"

"Of course. But if I don't wake for lunch, it's okay. Go ahead without me."

"I'll check on you later then."

"Okay." They kissed again. Kimberly walked out.

Aisha was in her quarters trying to read to help strength her mind after the long sparring session. Aisha groaned and tossed her book aside. She sat up and pulled her hair from the ponytail.

"Meca…" The computer beeped in. "Where is Kimberly?"

**_"Kimberly is in the food service area Aisha. Shall I tell her you are looking for her?" _**

"No! Thanks." Aisha sighed. She found Kimberly in the dining room alone eating. Kimberly waited until everyone had already had lunch and were either resting or in the training room again. She needed to be alone. The dining room was barely lit. Aisha knew Kimberly was sulking. Kimberly always loved to have light. Kimberly was eating some cake and pickles.

"You hate banana filling cake," Aisha said. Kimberly shrugged dipping the pickle into the banana crème.

"Well, I guess not anymore."

"Care to share?"

"Sure," Kim said getting another plate. She cut Aisha a slice of the cake. Kimberly handed over a fork, which Aisha took with a smile. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Aisha said before taking a bite of the cake. "So, are you...pregnant?" Kimberly stared ahead before sticking a small bite of cake into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.

"It took a while, but I finally got the nerve and I took the test...."

"And?"

"Aisha," Kimberly cried out, tears in her eyes as she leaned her head on Aisha's shoulder. "It was positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling the father?"

"I don't know how…he can't.... oh, Sha, I don't know what to do?"

"Just trust your heart, you know it will lead you the right way." Aisha hugged her.

"Gosh, what is this going to do with the mission," Kim said wiping her eyes.

"Tommy…"

"What?"

"How's Tommy going to take this?"

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"He loves you and if you're pregnant by another guy, that's going to...." What they didn't see was Katherine listening in on their conversation. Katherine was so shocked that Kimberly was pregnant. But what was even more shocking, Kimberly wasn't pregnant by Tommy.

* * *

Trini passed Katherine on her way to the dining service room. She felt Katherine's confusion and anger pouring from her. Katherine disappeared down the hall. Trini came into the room and saw Aisha hugging Kimberly.

"Wow, what's with all the sadness and fear filling this room?" Kimberly pulled away from Aisha.

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh. What's going on?" Trini asked. "Come on, tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Trini's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Trini."

"Oh my gosh… oh Kim…" Trini rushed and went to Kim's other side, hugging her. "That's great right! Right?!" Trini looked at Kimberly. "Oh no. Tommy…"

* * *

The next morning, Katherine took aside Trini and Aisha as everyone was heading for breakfast. She confronted them about Kimberly and her situations.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard you and Kim talking…"

"You were ease dropping?"

"I was coming to get my water bottle I left behind! And that's not the point here, is Kimberly going to tell Tommy today?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," Trini said. Tommy forgot his water bottle in the training room but stopped when he heard the ladies talking.

"He has the right to know that Kimberly is pregnant!"

"Yes, we all know that, but that's for Kimberly to decide when to tell him, not you. If you haven't realize we are on a mission here!"

"Her pregnancy should be her biggest concern now! She's going to have a baby! How can she lead knowing that?"

"That's for Kimberly to decide!" Tommy walked away in a daze. Jason saw Tommy's face as he walked into the dining room.

"Woo bro, you look like someone just killed your dog. What's wrong?" Jason asked. Tommy just stood there. He searched the room and saw Kimberly laughing with Adam at Rocky as he piled his plate with eggs and bacon. Tommy turned and left the dining room.

* * *

Tommy walked around the ship in a daze. He was stunned. Absolutely stunned at the news. He couldn't believe it. Kimberly was pregnant. His Kimberly was pregnant. Why hadn't she told him yet? What could she be afraid of? On Phaedos, they had sworn off secrets, promising to always keep their minds linked and opened. No more secrets, yet, she was blocking him. They both knew secrets were deadly. And one secret destroyed everything they had years ago. They promised never to go through that again.

Tommy found Kimberly cleaning up their room; they had made love earlier this morning, with Tommy leaving is clothes all around in his haste to get to the training room.

"Hey, babe," Kimberly said putting some items away in the drawer. She looked at his face. Tommy was looking at her rather funny. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong."

"Okay, is about the mission?" Tommy shook his head. "Then what? That look is making me very uncomfortable." Kimberly let out a tiny laugh.

"Is there something you want to tell me now, before I start?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, no...why?"

"Are you sure, Kimberly?"

"Uh…"

"Are absolutely sure there is nothing you want to say to me?"

"Well, there is something...."

"Go on."

"Can you please not use my toothbrush any more, I mean, gosh I know we are in love in all, but that's just uncool," Kimberly said smiling. She stopped when she saw he wasn't smiling. "Gosh, I just wanted to lighten the mood, what's got you so upset?" Tommy wasn't looking into her eyes though. Tommy was looking lower. Kimberly looked down and gasped. Tommy was staring at her stomach. _'Oh no!'_ Flashed through Kim's mind. Tommy's eyes shot up and they locked eyes. Kimberly saw his anger.

"How about the fact that I had to hear that you are pregnant from someone else."

"Wha..." Kim said stopping in her tracks.

"You heard me, why didn't you tell me?!!" Tommy yelled, causing Kim to freeze.

"I...I don't know, did Aisha or Trini tell you?"

"NO!"

"But then who…"

"It doesn't matter! They knew before me!"

"I...I'm sorry, look I tried to tell you, but you..."

"That's a lie, you never tried to tell me!!"

"Yes, I did! Remember in bed last night, I asked you about a family and you said and I quote... 'A family would be great as soon as this mission was over with. A baby right now would hinder this mission.' What was I suppose to say after that?"

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know, couple of weeks…"

"How can you know so soon?" Tommy asked. "We have barely been back together a week."

"I just know I guess. It's not exactly like we have a doctor here."

"True, but...gosh, how could you not tell me when you found out?"

"I was scared about how you would react."

"Why?"

"Because of what I have to do."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly slowly lifted her top. "And what might happened to the baby?" Tommy gasped. She had a slight small rounding of her stomach.

"That's not possible." Tommy quickly crossed the room before Kimberly. "That's not a couple of weeks."

"Maybe it's more like a couple of months." Tommy touched her stomach.

"How?" Tommy fingers caressed her stomach. "It's been just a week, yet, you look like 3 months."

"Tommy…" And then all it all clicked in Tommy's mind.

"It's not mine." Tommy took a step back. "That baby is not mine, that's why you couldn't tell me." Kimberly shook her head.

"Wait, Tommy…" Tommy shook his head and raced out the room. "Tommy!" Kimberly screamed, but Tommy didn't stop. "Tommy…" Kimberly touched her head and then everything went black.

* * *

_Ooo...what can possibly else happen next in this story? Tune in next time to find out! :P_


	10. The Fate of the Universe

_AN: Happy Saturday everybody! Coming to the crunch time, just a couple more chapters left! But I thought a little fluff and a distraction wouldn't hurt! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10: The Fate of the Universe**

Aisha was kneeling next to Kimberly with Trini. Aisha was patting Kim's face with a washcloth over her forehead. They had found Kimberly passed out on the ground and it scared the living crap out of them. They didn't know if something was wrong with the baby, did something bad happen between Tommy and Kimberly?

"Kimberly… Kimberly, come on girl, wake up…"

"Kim, we're here…wake up now." Kimberly's eyes started to move. She slowly fluttered them open.

"Tom…Tommy…"

"He's not here."

"You've been passed out for about 20 minutes now."

"How could you?" Kimberly sat up. Kimberly couldn't believe Aisha and Trini could just sit there after having told Tommy about her pregnancy.

"How could we what?"

"You had no right!" Kimberly yelled.

"No right for…" Aisha looked at Trini. "We didn't tell Tommy anything!"

"Like hell you didn't! You knew I was waiting! How could you tell him about the pregnancy before me!"

"We haven't seen Tommy this morning!" Trini added.

"What?" Kimberly looked at them.

"We would never betray your trust like that!"

"Then who did?" Aisha and Trini looked at each other. "You know how told him! Tell me now!"

"Look, just calm down! This can't be good for the baby."

"Fuck the baby right now? Who told him?"

"Kimberly, you need to be examined."

"Where's Tommy?"

"He locked himself in the zord holding bay."

"Did Billy try to override it?"

"No. We haven't told anyone, they just know something isn't right."

"Good."

"Kim, everyone needs to know about the baby."

"I'm not ready…"

"Kimberly, we are fighting the First in less than 36 hours!"

"Exactly why it's not the right time for that kind of distraction!"

"They have the right to know!"

"This is none of their business!"

"This is everyone's business! What if something happens to you, or the baby…"

"Nothing is going to happen to this baby. I promise." Kimberly touched her stomach. Aisha noticed Kimberly was showing a lot more than last night.

"What's going on here?" Kimberly noticed Aisha was looking at her stomach.

"Nothing. I need to talk to Tommy." Kimberly walked away.

"He won't listen to you," Trini yelled. "He's too upset and confused right now."

"I don't care!" Kimberly stood up. "Look, get everyone in the training room. I'll be there to explain things soon."

* * *

Kimberly went to the Zord holding bay quarters. She hit the button, it beeped but nothing opened. Kimberly closed her eyes. Kimberly hit the button again, but nothing happened.

"Meca, please…"

**_"I'm sorry Kimberly. Tommy requested strict orders not to let anyone in." _**

"I'm not just anyone Meca. Open the door."

**_"I'm sorry Kimberly. I cannot." _**Kimberly let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and set her hands on the door. Kim's hands glowed pink and not too long, the doors melted away from the heat of Kim's body. Kimberly stepped through the opening she caused.

"I'm sorry too Meca." Kimberly looked around. It was barely any light. "Tommy… Tommy, I know you're in here." Kimberly walked around. She touched the foot of Aisha's bear zord with a smile. Kimberly saw the falcon and crane zords on their own level, about 3 levels up. She didn't feel like using the ladder that would take some time. "Gonna come out and talk to me?" Kimberly stood next to the ladder. "Gonna make me climb this very, very long ladder to find you?" Kimberly placed her hands on the ladder. "Okay, but just so you know, this can't be good for the baby if I fall." Kimberly started to climb, but suddenly Tommy appeared on the third level.

"Don't!" Kimberly smiled.

"There you are."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Obviously. But we have to."

"We don't have to do anything." Tommy flew up toward the falcon to sit on his zord.

"Don't shut me out Tommy."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because the baby won't like his father very much if he does that."

"His father?" Tommy huffed. "You know that baby is not mine."

"And why wouldn't it be?" Kimberly used her powers and levitated up to the falcon zord. She stepped onto the falcon zord. "You are the only man I could and would ever fathom to have a baby with."

"But how?" Tommy hesitated as he walked toward her. Kimberly lifted her top and showed Tommy the small rounding of her stomach. Tommy took a step back, not believing it.

"Not here." Kimberly put her top down and took Tommy's hand. "Everyone should know together."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy walked into the training room to find the other rangers practicing their ninja powers on the equipment and each other. They all knew Kimberly wanted them in their best top shape since the First was not going to be easy.

"Hey guys… can we all stop and talk?" Kimberly asked. Zack dropped his ax from a final blow to Rocky's head.

"What's up honey?"

"We need to talk… well, I need to talk, and you all need to listen."

"You sound so serious," Adam said popping up in front of Kim. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually no, it's something good. Well, I like to think so." Everyone gathered around. Kimberly was holding Tommy's hand. She took a deep breath. "Well…wow… I don't…" Kimberly let out a nervous laugh as she looked at everyone.

"Should I tell them?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked up at him and smiled. She shook her head, squeezing her hand.

"I'm pregnant…. Tommy and I are going to have a baby!" Kimberly said with a huge smile. Everyone was taken back, gasping in shock except for Trini, Aisha and Katherine. Kimberly saw the look on Katherine's face and knew she was the one that told Tommy.

"That's... that's wonderful right!" Adam said first going to Kimberly. Kimberly laughed as Adam hugged her first.

"Congratulations lil sis!" Jason said hugging her quickly, Billy followed behind Jason to get a hug in.

"Oh, I knew you had it in you brother!" Zack said lightly punching Tommy's stomach. Zack gave Tommy a big bear hug lifting him slightly in the air before following Billy to hug Kimberly.

"But how?" Katherine asked.

"How what?"

"How is that baby Tommy's?!" Kimberly looked at Katherine after her hug from Rocky.

"Why would it not be?"

"Because it's barely been 2 weeks since you two got back together! Yet you look like a few months!"

"That is true," Jason said realizing Kimberly was farther along than a few weeks. Jason placed his hand on her belly. Kimberly smiled as Jason gasped at the firmness and roundness. He could tell by the little bump that touched him when he hugged Kimberly. "Unless… unless you guys were back together before Phaedos!"

"What?" Rocky asked surprised.

"How could you two not tell us you guys were back together?!" Adam asked.

"We weren't," Tommy confessed. "We only first saw each other after many years that day at the Command Center ruins."

"But then how is that baby yours," Billy asked.

"Yeah, that's also what I need to talk to you guys about," Kimberly confessed after hugging Tanya last. Tommy looked at Kimberly. "Remember, when I said something about my powers and the fact that my crystal is different."

"Different?"

"Remember before I got my crystal, I collapsed…" Everyone nodded. "Well, I was trapped in my mind by the First. He was trying to break the bond Zordon made with me that night. You see, when I touched the Silver Gem, I absorbed much power that day, which enabled the First's mental attacks from succeeding. You see, the First just doesn't attack you physically, but mentally and spiritually. He knew the bond between the Silver Gem and me was weakening each time you guys found your crystals. You guys were gaining your powers, taking what was in me that was always meant for you. While inside my mind, I spoke with Zordon. Tommy did too." Everyone looked at Tommy briefly. Tommy nodded. "He told us about the war are going to face and some sacrifices."

"What sacrifices?"

"I thought it… I thought it already happened. Maybe it did, or maybe it still will…" Kimberly took a deep breath. "I thought when the General… I thought that was it. I was dead, end of story."

"But…"

"But of course I'm not, and the baby is fine. Obviously, I wasn't meant to die that day, our baby is proof." Kimberly took Tommy's hands again. They smiled.

"But then why is it accelerating?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, how come the baby is growing is so fast?" Aisha asked.

"I can't…I think my powers are making the pregnancy a bit erratic."

"Erratic?"

"Accelerating the pregnancy because of what must be done. We have serious war ahead guys, less than 36 hours from now; we will be fighting for our very existence and the entire universe's existence. The fate of the universe… is within us."

* * *

Kim and Tommy were in the medical room after talking to the others. Everyone was gathering around, waiting as Billy set up the computer program for a sonogram. Kim was lying on the table with her shirt up a bit and a few tabs on her stomach and chest. She was somewhat excited to see the baby. Tommy was holding her hand with Aisha and Trini on the other side.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Aisha asked. Billy smiled.

"I would never do anything to hurt Kimberly or the baby."

"I know, but… you're not a doctor and…"

"Meca would never let anything happen ladies, right Meca?"

**_"That is correct Kimberly. Billy has converted the set up correctly. You will be able to see your baby." _**

"So, this will show the baby…" Adam said with a smile. Kimberly looked at him as he touched her leg.

"Just give me a few more moments," Billy said typing in some keys. "Okay, you guys, let's all look at the screen," Billy said hitting a final key button. Billy was able to put the reading on Kim's stomach.

"Oh," Kimberly gasped. A little current shocked her a bit.

"You okay?" Tommy asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, sorry, must be the equivalent to the cold gel they usually put on the stomach before examining inside with an ultrasound."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I should have warned you." Everyone watched as the screen came clearer and clearer until a faint rapid heartbeat could be heard.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Kim asked looking at the screen.

"I believe so." It started coming louder and louder until finally they all could see the baby.

"Oh!"

"Oh, wow, would you look at that."

"My baby," Tommy said placing his hand on Kim's stomach. "Our baby…"

"Meca, how far along would you say Kimberly is?"

**_"By my calculations, the size based on weight and length of the baby, Kimberly you are 12 weeks pregnant." _**

"12 weeks?" Tommy said as he squeezed Kimberly's hand a bit too tight for comfort. "That's, that's 3 months…"

**_"Correct."_** Kimberly looked at Tommy. **_"The baby is at 3.54 inches and 14 grams."_** Tommy was breathing hard. He was still in some doubt about the baby. Kimberly saw that. She didn't need to read his mind to know that. Tommy looked into Kimberly's eyes. He knew what she was thinking because he was thinking about it too.

"We can do a DNA test if…"

"What? No! I believe you!"

"But…"

"But… no, no buts! It's just a lot to taken in, so fast. But I feel, I know this is my baby. That you are carrying our baby, it's just…" Tommy caressed Kim's stomach. She placed her hand over his hand to ease any doubts left. Tommy was finally starting to breath a bit calmer, though still a bit off. "It's a lot to take in."

"Meca… how fast would you say the baby is accelerating?" Billy asked.

**_"But my indications, the baby is growing at the rate of 6 times the norm." _**

"Is that healthy for Kim?" Aisha asked.

"Is the baby okay growing this fast?" Trini asked.

**_"All indications show no abnormalities other than the accelerated growing rate." _**

"What does this all means?"

"That unless my math is wrong, Billy, I should have this baby within the next few days."

"Days!" Tommy exclaimed. "But… the battle, the First, we don't even have a crib!"

"Tommy…"

"We need names and…"

"Tommy, calm down!"

"We need to get married immediately, tonight!"

"Tommy…"

"We need to get diapers… clothes, bibs, pacifier, unless you don't want him to suck on those, what I am talking about, it could be a her… A girl!" Tommy smiled thinking about all the things that they needed to get done. "Oh! A room.! Our baby needs a room Kimberly! I think I can redo my spare bedroom into a nursery…unless you want to live in Florida, we can live there too, I can get a new job any where, I mean, they are always looking for teachers!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly sat up and held his arms, shaking him. "You need to breathe!"

"Breathe! I'll breathe later, we have too much to do!"

"Slow down tiger!"

"We can't slow down Kimberly! We have too much to do!" Kimberly shook her head with a laugh. "I need paper! I need to write this all done before I forget it!" Tommy went off to find paper and a pencil. Kimberly laughed with the others as Tommy walked out, walking down one way before turning around and running the opposite way.

"I think, he has lost his mind."

"Well, finding out your going to be a daddy in less than a week, pretty much would knock a man backwards."

"Someone stop him please."

"I'm on it," Jason said walking out the medical room. "Yo bro! Wait up!"

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Well, the tired spells are coming, a lot more. The nausea has been unbearable at times like today. But other than that, I'm happy."

"Good." Aisha and Trini helped Kimberly sit up.

"I should really go help Jason."

"You should be resting," Trini said.

"I can rest after Tommy has come back down from his delusions."

"He's right though," Aisha said. "You guys have so much to do." Kimberly sighed.

* * *

Tommy was pacing around writing frantically in a notebook. Jason was just nodding and listening to Tommy ramble on and on about the baby and what has to be done. Kimberly came into the quarters. Tommy didn't even pause as Kimberly motioned to Jason to leave. He silently said 'Thank God, he's all yours' as he kissed Kim's cheek and walked out. Kimberly took a seat on the bed. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Tommy just continued on without noticing it was her sitting there not Jason anymore.

"Since the baby is coming soon, I think we should just wall paper the walls, painting will take too long to air out and I can't have my baby taking in all those fumes."

"Tommy…"

"Oh, and we have to put together the crib immediately. I know Kimberly will probably be tempted to never want to put the baby down, I mean, me too, but the baby's gotta have a crib right?"

"Tommy…"

"And a changing table to match the crib. I love that red cherry wood, but Kimberly will probably want white since white fits with everything."

"Tommy…"

"And we'll need several dressers, the amount of shopping Kimberly and Aisha will do…"

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled. Tommy turned to find Kimberly sitting there.

"Wha… where's Jason?"

"He left. You didn't even notice it."

"I'm sorry Beautiful, I just… there's so much…"

"Come here." Kimberly opened her arms. Tommy immediately kneeled down before her and allowed Kimberly to wrap her arms around him. Tommy finally took deep breaths. Kimberly rubbed his head and back soothingly to calm Tommy. "It's going to be okay."

"I should have known something wasn't right." Kimberly kissed his forehead.

"Why are you blaming yourself tiger?"

"You have been so off lately, I should have took noticed and pressed…"

"Oh Tommy, I should have told you the moment I knew, I just… I don't know why I hid this from you. It was stupid."

"No Beautiful, I should have taken noticed at your moods, appetite, gosh, Kim, I'm soo sorry." Kimberly took Tommy's face in between her hands and made him to look at her.

"Don't be sorry, I couldn't be happier. We're going to have a baby, Tommy. A beautiful baby and I couldn't be any happier." They hugged and kissed. Tommy slowly lifted her tank up and kissed the small rounding of her stomach. He smiled and ran his fingers along her stomach.

"Our baby…" She smiled and hugged him.

"Don't be stressed Tommy and worried about the lack of time we have," Kimberly said.

"I'm not, I mean, I am because there is a lot to do, but I know we can do it."

"Good. I hope you can forgive me for being the first to tell you."

"It doesn't matter how I found out."

"Who did tell you?" Kimberly asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, who did it?"

"I overheard Katherine and Aisha arguing..."

"Katherine?"

"Yea."

"I wonder how she found out, I only told Aisha and Trini."

"I don't know."

"It doesn't matter now, everyone knows and everyone seems happy right?"

"I like to think so," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we told them, I don't think it would have been right to keep this from everyone."

"Yeah."

"Besides Aisha would have killed me if I don't tell her." Tommy and Kimberly laughed. "After the baby was born of course."

"Of course." Tommy smiled and lifted Kimberly into his lap as he sat on the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jason and Aisha were first to walk through the quarters after Kimberly and Tommy had been locked up for an hour. They all gasped as they caught Kimberly and Tommy kissing, clothes on the floor as they were making love.

"She is already pregnant bro!" Tommy and Kimberly covered themselves with the sheets. Everyone turned their backs on them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked as he reached for his clothes.

"We came to see if you returned back to reality."

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Yes, we can see that," Aisha said. Kimberly stood after slipping on her shoes.

"We're descent."

"Good, because we need to talk." Trini and Aisha grabbed Kim's arms and dragged her away. Kimberly looked back at Tommy, but the guys formed a line to prevent Tommy from helping out. Tommy waited until all the ladies were gone.

"I want to marry her guys."

"Marry her?" Tommy nodded.

"I refuse to bring our baby into this world and not be married."

"It's not like we have a church on board Tommy, you guys are just going to have to wait until we get back to Earth…"

"Actually…" Rocky smiled.

"What?"

"I have a license."

"A license for what?"

"I went online as a joke to see how to become one and I eventually, obtained a minister's license."

"Since when?"

"For a few years now."

"Who gave you that power?" Zack asked.

"I was going to take this seminary at this bible college first, but it was so easy to just get ordained online, so I did it."

"So, you can marry us?" Tommy asked.

"My ordination is very legal, I can perform all religious services. It's all perfectly legal in the United States. I keep my ordination up-to-date, I just reapplied maybe 2 months ago."

"Rocky, you're a genius!" Tommy grabbed Rocky by his shoulders. "Will you marry us? Tonight?!"

"If that's what you want?"

"Are you sure it will be legal, I mean, we're technically not on Earth right now."

"Well, as long as when we get back you immediately go the courts with a signed marriage document, the ceremony done here will be legalized."

"This great!"

* * *

Kimberly looked up as Tommy came into the dining room with a huge smile. Trini couldn't help but feel the happiest pouring from Tommy.

"Okay, happiness overload here buddy, what's up?" Kimberly stared into Tommy's eyes. She gasped. Running all through Tommy's mind was getting married tonight.

"We can't."

"Can't what?" Aisha asked. "What's going on?"

"Crazy over there wants us to get married and have Rocky do it!"

"Rocky? Marry you two, how?"

"He has the license, he can do it Beautiful. We can be married immediately."

"Tommy… I love you, very, very much, but I am not getting married in a rush."

"Why not? We can have that special wedding when we get to Earth."

"Tommy… no. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. I'll meet you all in the training room in a few hours." Kimberly stood up. She kissed Tommy on the cheek before she walked out the room.

* * *

About a few hours later

The countdown running in red as Kimberly was walking toward the war training room read 33 hours 28 minutes 16…15….14 seconds left. Kimberly came into the war room after her nap to find it decorated for a wedding. It was so much improved with white paper lanterns, white balloons and twinkle lights all around. It was like dancing the night away beneath a starry sky. Kimberly took a step back. She couldn't believe how nice and perfect and different the war room looked. There were millions of white and pink wild flowers bouquets all around with a white aisle in the middle toward the white altar. Tommy and Rocky were shaking hands under the altar talking as well when they saw Kimberly standing there with a shocked face. Aisha rushed over to Kimberly dressed in a satin yellow color dress with floral patterns printed all over dress with mandarin collar, short sleeves and bear buttons. Trini was standing in the same matching dress, but in teal with koala buttons helping Katherine straight out some flowers as well. Katherine was in her color, orange with dolphin buttons as, as Tanya stood in her purple dress with orca buttons as her respected animal.

"Kimberly, you're up!"

"Umm… what the hell is going on?" Kimberly asked. Tommy came over.

"Uh, surprise," Tommy said standing before Kimberly in a white suit, with stand-up collar fitting cut style jacket, 4 pockets with 3 falcon buttons at the both sleeves and nice fitting pants.

"Yeah, a big surprise. I told you no."

"I know, but… this is the right thing to do." Kimberly took Tommy by his hands.

"Look at me…" Kimberly and Tommy looked into each other eyes. Kimberly could read Tommy's mind. "I know you want this, you think we have to do this because of the baby, but what if I wasn't pregnant right now? What if we weren't having this baby would you marry me then?" Tommy thought a moment.

"Yes." Kimberly let go of Tommy's hands.

"What?" Tommy pulled Kimberly to him by her arms. He smiled.

"I want to marry you Kimberly. I want us to be united in every way we can, especially now with what we have to do. I love you, and we should be married." Jason came forward in his brown suit.

"Come on sis, it'll be great. I'll even give you away." Kimberly let out a laugh at Jason.

"Yeah, this wedding was long in the making, Kim, you two belong together," Zack said.

"Say yes. Say yes, Beautiful please." Kimberly looked around. She nodded.

"Okay! Let's get married!" Tommy hugged her.

"You make me so happy!" Kimberly let out a laugh as she hugged Tommy back.

"Well, come on, we have a dress just waiting for you!" Aisha pulled Kimberly apart from Tommy and dragged her away.

* * *

All the ladies went into Aisha's quarters where Kimberly saw a white wedding dress with pink blooming peony embroideries standing in the center of the room. She gasped, taking a step back. Kimberly looked at Aisha.

"It's… it's…"

"Beautiful? I know, only the best for our Kimmy!" Aisha pulled Kimberly toward the dress. Kimberly saw that the dress had a chapel train with pink blooming peony embroideries around the rim of the back tail along with pink crane buttons in the back to complete the look.

Before Kimberly could slip into her wedding dress, Aisha had to do something with Kim's nails, giving her a quick manicure and pedicure, nothing too fancy. It was her wedding day after all. Katherine and Tanya worked quickly with Trini on Kim's long hair quickly pinning it back into a nice bun. It took a while to decide what was the best hairstyle for Kim's long hair. Trini, who has had long black hair all her life, she felt something simple like half-up with curls would be nice, but Aisha convinced her to put it all up into a bun. Aisha felt that later if Kimberly wanted to take it down for pictures, it would be okay. Trini placed the final bobby pins into Kim's hair. Aisha was quickly working on Kim's make-up after finishing her nails, Kimberly had such a natural glow about her, and she didn't require too much glossing up with make-up. Aisha kept the colors natural with warm pale pink for her eye shadow and cheeks, but wanted to make Kim's eyes stand out with dark and deep eyes with double black mascara and black lines.

"There the last pin," Trini said.

"It's beautiful ladies. Thank you."

"Just one of my many talents." Aisha added a final line of blush on Kim's cheeks.

"There, perfect!"

"We really should be concentrating more on the battle ahead."

"No more talking about the battle. You have a wedding to be concentrating on missy."

"I don't even know what I'm going to say during the vows."

"Listen to your heart."

"That's a song Trini, and it's not gonna help me." Trini laughed.

"It could, Meca, how about some soft music."

**_"Could you be more specific Trini?" _**

"How about love songs, from the 90's, starting with Savage Garden." A beep came first before the song started, and one of Kim's absolutely favorites came on. Kimberly smiled.

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy. _

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need. _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly madly deeply do. _

_I will be strong I will be faithful _

_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning. _

_A reason for living. _

_A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain. _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea. _

_I want to lay like this forever. _

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

"Now, hopefully you can get some ideas for vows." Aisha helped Kimberly out of her white robe, as Trini kneeled down to slip Kimberly on her white satin peep-toe pumps. All the ladies had a hand in getting Kimberly into her dress. Kimberly took deep breaths to calm her nerves as the final buttons were closed on her back. Everyone was standing behind her.

* * *

Kimberly turned in her wedding dress. She touched her stomach, not believing what was happening. Kimberly felt butterflies in her stomach and knew it wasn't just nerves. She felt the movement of her baby for the first time. Kimberly looked down.

"What is it?" Trini asked. Trini felt Kim's sudden surprise.

"The baby… I think, I think it's moving!" Aisha's hand flew to her stomach. The others followed just as quickly. None of them felt anything though.

"It's too soon to be feeling movement, right?" Katherine asked as she ran her hand along Kim's stomach.

"It was just for a moment, but I could have sworn…."

"I think it was just nerves," Trini said patting her stomach softly. Aisha took a step back to examine her work.

"You look so beautiful," Aisha said fixing a few strands around Kim's face. Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I guess this is it."

"Are you kidding me, we still have a few things to do," Aisha said. Tanya pulled off her pearl earrings first.

"A woman needs pearls on her wedding day for luck. So, here's your something borrowed." Tanya placed the pearl earrings in Kimberly's hands. Kimberly hugged Tanya.

"Thanks." Kimberly slipped the earrings on trying to keep it together. She knew she would probably be crying through the wedding vows any ways. Aisha pulled off her bracelet with a heart shaped charm.

"Here's your something old." Kimberly gasped, as Aisha went to put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Aisha, I can't! This is from the necklace your grandmother gave you."

"I know. I know you'll kept it safe."

"Aisha, I can't!" Aisha smiled and pulled Kim's arm back to her.

"It's mine to give you. You're my sister. I want you to wear this on your wedding day and perhaps give it your daughter." Aisha patted her stomach. Kimberly let out a laugh.

"And how do you know it's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh!" Kimberly hugged Aisha. "Thank you so much!"

"It's like my grandmother always said, 'love conquers all'. You and Tommy prove it."

"We will. Thank you." Aisha wiped the tears from Kim's cheeks.

"Stop crying, I don't want to mess up that beautiful face with raccoon eyes." Kimberly laughed, wiping away some tears as well.

"Here's your something new." Katherine came over with a bouquet, a hand-tied bouquet of hot-pink and baby-pink ranunculus, pale-pink double tulips and Pencil eucalyptus with pink crystals.

"Thanks." Kimberly took the bouquet.

"And I had help with this, of course." Katherine held the veil tiara of flowers she made to go with the bouquet. "You always looked the best in pink," Katherine said. Katherine pinned the veil tiara to Kim's head, as Aisha worked on the few strands hanging about Kim's face to stay just right. The crown tiara fit perfectly on Kim's head and the veil framed Kimberly's face just as perfectly.

"Thanks." Kimberly held her bouquet in front of her. "Well, that's it, right?" Trini shook her head.

"No… now lastly, here's your something blue." Trini held up a white garter with a blue bow. Kimberly let out a laugh. Trini bent down and slid it up Kim's leg. "I was gonna give you a button for luck, but it's clearly you and Tommy have Lady Luck on your side."

* * *

Jason knocked on Aisha's door. Tanya pressed the button and the door opened.

"Is the lady ready to be married?" Jason asked before looking passed Tanya and seeing Kimberly standing there. "Oh my god, you look like an angel." Kimberly let out a laugh. "You look so beautiful Kim. Tommy is going to pass out."

"Well I hope not!" Aisha said. "We worked too hard to have the wedding delayed!"

"Are you ready?" Jason asked, as Kimberly stood there. She tried to smile, but she felt sick to her stomach. Jason held his arm out for Kimberly to take, but she didn't.

"I don't know what I'm going to say! This is all happening so fast!"

"Don't worry, Tommy was stressing out about his vows as well with Adam and Billy. They were tossing out poems to him when I left."

"Great." Katherine handed out tiny bouquet to each lady as they hurried ahead of Kimberly and Jason to the war room.

"And Zack said he going to sing…"

"That's great. I always loved Zack's songs."

"Everything is going to be okay." Jason held his arm out for Kimberly. Kimberly was breathing hard as she took it. Jason patted her hand.

"It's okay Kim, it's just your wedding day."

"Yeah. I shouldn't be this… this nerves right? I love Tommy. He loves me, we're having a baby for fucks sake!"

"Yeah, so, there's nothing to worry about." They walked slowly to the war room.

* * *

Jason and Kimberly stood outside the door about to hit the button to open it. Kimberly looked up at Jason. He smiled pausing for a second. Kimberly could hear Zack's angelic voice as he was singing a classic song.

_Who can say_

_Where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only time_

Jason fixed Kim's veil though it was fine.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked. Kimberly smiled.

"I am, but don't let me go though." Jason laughed. "I would hate to faint."

"Oh, Kim…" Jason patted her hand wrapped around his arm. "You are going to be great. You don't know how… how so honored I feel right now."

"I'm the one honored here Jason. You have always been such a great friend, a brother to me. You have always been there for me, without any questions or demands. You have always stick by me, and I have will always be grateful to have you in my life." Jason kissed Kimberly on the side of her head.

"And I always will be there, Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly smiled. Jason hit the button and the doors opened.

_Who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose?_

_Only time_

_And who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only time_

_Who knows? Only time_

_Who knows? Only time_

Zack finished singing as Jason and Kimberly stood in the doorway. Adam had a video camera in his hand.

"Take it away Meca."

**_"It will be my pleasure." _**

* * *

The wedding march song began, _Cannon in D Major_ played. Kimberly walked down the white aisle holding onto to Jason, hoping she didn't faint. Tommy was standing smiling at the altar, as Zack stood with Adam and the video camera following them. Billy was standing behind Tommy. Kimberly noticed Tommy sway a bit as Billy placed his hand on his back. Tommy was taken back at Kim's beauty. Kimberly and Jason walked slowly to the altar, as the ladies tossed flower petals into the air as well as the ground with each step closer Kimberly made to the altar. Kimberly came up to stand before Rocky with Jason. The music stopped.

"Who gives this woman to this man for marriage?"

"I do." Jason took Kim's arm and placed her in the care of Tommy. "Take care of bro."

"I will." Tommy took Kim's arm. "You look so amazing."

"So do you." Tommy had an urge to bend down and kiss her, but held back. They turned to face Rocky. They held hands as they listened to Rocky. Rocky stood with a black book as he smiled at Kimberly and Tommy.

The wedding ceremony was a blur to both Kimberly and Tommy. Once Rocky started with, they were both lost in each other's eyes.

"We are gathered here on this very moment to bring together this lovely and beautiful couple in holy matrimony..." Rocky opened his book. It was a bible. "Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable, and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged. It is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance. Love will last forever. We were strangers to one another at first, brought together in a crisis to save the world, and that bond throughout the years has made us a family. A family brought together in this moment by the love shared between this man and this woman. We are gathered here in the presence of love to celebrate and witness the marriage of Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart." Rocky closed his book. "At this time, Kimberly, Tommy, would like to say their vows."

"Can I… go first?" Tommy asked. Kimberly nodded. "I don't want to forget anything." Everyone laughed. "I love you." Kimberly smiled. Tommy was quiet a moment.

"Is that it?" Kimberly asked. Tommy laughed.

"Sorry… you're just so beautiful…I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"And I say this because my life without you, it just doesn't make sense. Our love… has allowed me to start to live again. I promise to always love you, to give you all the joy and hope this universe has to offer. To always help, and comfort you because the bond we have is forever. And I will always cherish you, always… be true to you. Together, we will flourish in love forever." Kimberly wiped away the tears. She wiped her nose as well.

"The floor is yours Kimberly." Kimberly looked at Rocky.

"I give you my love, my heart, my life… these I offer to you freely. I choose to go with you always. I promise to listen to you, to believe in you even when you doubt yourself. I say these words because I love you, and I will you the rest of my life. This is my solemn vow."

"Tommy, do you take Kimberly to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor her, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tommy smiled at Kimberly.

"Kimberly, do you take Tommy, to be your lawful husband, will you love her, honor her, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do, a million times yes, I do!" Tommy laughed.

"May I have the rings?" Rocky asked. Billy picked up the rings from the stand and handed them over to Rocky. "Your rings are circles and a circle is the symbol of the sun, the earth, the universe, of wholeness, perfection, peace and unity. Like circles, your rings have no beginning and no end and in the sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal love and the endless union of body, of mind, and spirit. These rings will be worn by Kimberly and Tommy to show to the world their love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on." Rocky handed a ring to Tommy first. "Tommy, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"Kimberly, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." Tommy slid the ring to Kim's finger.

"Kimberly, please repeat after me." Rocky handed over the ring to Kimberly. She took it, holding Tommy's left hand. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"Tommy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." Kimberly smiled as she slid the ring on Tommy's finger. Rocky nodded to Billy. Billy lifted up 2 red rose buds.

"The first gift to each other for your wedding has been your wedding rings, which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect and a public showing of your commitment to each other. In addition, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life, one I hope you always remember… the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage. You now have what remains the most honorable title that exists between a woman and a man - the title of "husband" and "wife." It is now my great privilege to be the first to address you as husband and wife… and for your first gift as husband and wife, this gift will be a single red rose bud." Rocky handed each a red rose bud. "The rose is considered a symbol of love and a single rose always means only one thing. It means, "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife, the gift would be a single rose bud. Please exchange the rose buds as your first gift to each other as husband and wife." Tommy and Kimberly took a rose and handed them over to each other. "Whatever the situation, love, understanding, acceptance and forgiveness can make everything right. Everyone, welcome the new Mr. And Mrs. Thomas James Oliver. Congratulations you two. Tommy, you may kiss…" Tommy pulled Kimberly to him and kissed Kimberly before Rocky could say anymore. "Continue to kiss your bride." Kimberly's arms wrapped around Tommy's neck as Tommy slightly bent her back with his kiss. It was like the most passionately, fairytale ending kiss of all kisses.

* * *

Adam switched from the video camera to taking pictures of everyone and the newly wedded couple. Adam would put the camera on a stand to get in the group photos. Rocky had the marriage license waiting to be signed. Kimberly stood next to Tommy as he signed the paper first before she took the pin and signed it. Rocky took the paper and rolled it up.

"Once we get back to Earth, I will have an official seal on it and everything will be legal."

"Great."

"Now let's get our groove on!" Zack said. He clapped his hands. The lights suddenly came on bright to the reception area were a few tables appeared with chairs along with a dance floor. Kimberly looked up at Tommy, as her arms were wrapped around his waist. Tommy bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Tommy and Kimberly stood so close together, arms wrapped around each other, as they slowed danced to the first dance of the night as a married couple. Kim's request for the first song was a classic of course. That summed up their relationship and their love perfectly.

_At Last_

_My love has come along_

_My Lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_At Last the skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that_

_I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah, you smiled,_

_You smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

* * *

AN: Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! The BIG battle is ahead, and it's a doozy!

_(Songs Used: Savage Garden- Truly Madly Deeply, Enya- Only Time, Etta James- At Last)_


	11. The Truth

_AN: Hey everybody! Yeah, I know it's been a while! I would like to apologize for such an extremely long, looonnng delay, but there really is nothing I can say to make up for it, but new chapters right :P _

_Well, I'm back guys with a new chapter on this wonderful holiday, as we Americans celebrate the 4th of July! HAPPY 4th of July America! Enjoy the chapter and today if you can! I know I will, I got fireworks from my balcony! _

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

Both were lost in each other's eyes. Tommy and Kimberly shared a laugh as another one of their songs was playing. Everyone was standing around with sparkling white grape juice for all since Kimberly couldn't have champagne. Tommy would bend down and lay a kiss on Kim's cheek. Everyone was waiting for the end of the first dance so they could toast the happy couple, but Tommy and Kimberly were lost in each other's eyes, sharing sweet short kisses. Tommy was moving Kimberly slowly across the floor. It was like they were on a cloud together with not a care in the world.

"They are really never gonna stop," Aisha muttered. She was holding 2 glasses waiting.

Just as Aisha went to take a sip, Trini stopped her again.

"Hey, you know we have to wait for them."

"But they are never going to stop!"

"Because it's love!" Katherine said smiling.

"Let them have their moment."

"We owe it to them." The song was coming to the end. Rocky took the glass from Jason's hand.

"Okay lovebirds!" Rocky yelled. "That's the second song! Can't we toast and get this party started! You can go back to dancing afterwards!" Kimberly and Tommy looked back at their friends standing in a line. Kimberly smiled.

"Sorry guys…" Kimberly and Tommy held hands as they walked over. Rocky handed over a glass over to Tommy before he went to make sure the food was ready to serve. Jason led the toast, since he has known Kimberly the longest. Tommy led Kimberly with his hand on her back over to the long table. Everyone had his or her toasting moments to the couple and spoke very elegantly to them. The reception was just a simple dinner served by Rocky. Who proudly wanted to make sure they had the best salad and best entrée for the newlyweds.

"Oh my gosh, I just love this salad," Kimberly said digging into her prosciutto, melon and arugula salad. "It's just right with saltiness and the sweetness of the melon and balsamic dressing. Yummy! You should really re-think that idea of opening your own restaurant and being a chef. Hell, I'll be a hostess if you want."

"Thanks."

"And this lamb… cooked perfectly!" Kimberly cut off another piece and ate it quickly. Tommy placed his arm around Kim's back.

"I'm really happy you like it Kim, only the best for my captain!" Rocky saluted Kimberly. She laughed.

* * *

Everybody took the time to celebrate the union of Kimberly and Tommy and have a little fun with that, but they still had a major battle ahead and couldn't get too distracted. Kimberly danced with everyone she could as Meca kept the music flowing nicely thanks to Zack's playlist. Rocky of course had a special cake made for this special occasion. It was a triple-tier white cake with multi-colored flowers all around.

"Okay before you two cut the cake, how about a little toast to one another." Tommy was pulled up from his seat as Kimberly dragged him over to the cake.

"Okay, I want to go first," Kimberly said as she poured more sparkling juice into their glasses. She raised her glass to Tommy. "In the words of a famous author, the best is yet to come! Cheers to the bravest, most handsomest, sweetest man, my husband." Kimberly hit her glass against Tommy's glass with a smile. Tommy cleared his throat.

"I have married my best friend, my true love. Here's to us, from this day forward. We are one. I love you Beautiful."

"Awwww!" Tommy clicked his glass to Kimberly. She held her hand over her heart.

"I love you too tiger!" She wrapped an arm around his neck before she kissed him.

Tommy and Kimberly looked so cute cutting up pieces of cake for everyone as they saved 2 big pieces for themselves first. Kimberly and Tommy held up the cake for each other to take a bite.

"Be nice."

"You be nice," Tommy said. Tommy faked like he was going to shove the cake into Kimberly's face. She did the same. They both let out a laugh before slowly bringing the cake to each other's mouth. Tommy feed Kimberly nicely and she followed at first, before shoving the piece into Tommy's mouth and up his nose. Everybody laughed and clapped. Adam continued to snap away with his camera.

"Beautiful!" Tommy cried out with a messy face.

"Oh like you weren't thinking to do the same!" Kimberly giggled. "Oh baby…"Kimberly grabbed Tommy's face as she reached up to eat some of the cake off Tommy's nose. "Mmm… you taste very good tiger." They kissed.

"I get the biggest piece!" Rocky yelled, grabbing a piece of cake and running away. Aisha shook her head.

* * *

After the wedding and reception, it was back to business. Tommy and Kimberly agreed when they get back to Earth, there would be a weeklong stay on a Caribbean island, which everybody agreed as well. Tommy and Kimberly took a leave from the rest as they all went to change before it was back in the training room for an evening session.

Kimberly was pulling off her veil and tiara as Tommy was undoing his collar. She placed the veil on the mannequin in front of the closet.

"You made a beautiful bride." Kimberly turned to Tommy with a smile. Her arms went around his neck.

"And you are an even more handsome husband." They kissed.

"Meca, can you play the song now?"

**_"Of course Tommy." _**The computer let off a beep**_. " For the new Mrs. Oliver." _**

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

Kimberly gasped as she looked up at Tommy as one of her favorite songs started to play. Tears started to seep out her eyes. Kimberly wrapped her arms tighter around Tommy's neck.

"How did you know?" Kimberly asked.

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

Tommy smiled.

"I had a feeling. You wouldn't stop talking about how great a book and movie it was with Trini and Aisha on the island."

"Plus the guy was damn hot." _(I heart Robert Pattinson)_ Tommy shook his head. "Though, he still has nothing on you tiger!" They kissed again as they continued their slow little 2-step dancing around the room to the song. "You know this song is like about drugs and addiction."

"Well, you are my drug, my own personal brand of heroin." Kimberly's eyes went wide.

"You liar! I thought you didn't watch the movie!"

"I never said I didn't watch it, I just simply said that real vampires don't sparkle!"

"I only like boys that sparkles." _(Yeah, that's a button I own and I wear proudly)_

"Well, I guess I better let my white light sparkle a bit more." Kimberly laughed.

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold_

_And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth_

_Big pill stuck going down_

Tommy and Kimberly were looking into each other's eyes. They both knew that look.

"We should change. Get back to training and…"

"Yeah, we should." They stepped away. Kimberly turned her back to Tommy. "You think you can help me with these buttons?" Tommy smirked.

"Of course wife." Tommy undid the back buttons to Kim's dress slightly pulling it down. Tommy bent down and placed some slow butterfly kisses along her bare shoulders and neck. Kimberly was slowly turned around to face Tommy. She reached up to undo Tommy's shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and pulled it down her arms. "I should help you with those pants too."

"Please… wife…" Kimberly smiled. Tommy looked down at Kim's hands unbuttoning his pants. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tommy held Kim's face and kissed her quickly. "We can be a little late… after all, it is our honeymoon." Tommy groaned as Kimberly's wedding dress pooled at her feet.

* * *

The guys were just finished with clearing out the training room to turn it back into the war room after the wedding and reception. Tommy walked into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, well, the groom has arrived finally." Jason started the round of claps.

"Thanks for helping us out," Zack said slapping Tommy on his back after putting down another mat.

"I would say I'm so deeply sorry for leaving you guys to handle all of this, but I am really not."

"Where's Kim?" Adam asked.

"Where are all the ladies?" Rocky asked.

"Well, Kimberly went giddy about seeing the wedding photos. So, she dragged the other ladies to go over them."

"Meca just finished developing them, can't they air dry a bit?"

"Nope."

"So, we shouldn't except the ladies anytime soon?"

"Nope. Let's go to work fellows," Tommy said putting his hands on Rocky and Billy's backs.

* * *

It was now a few more hours later; Tommy was in the war room, battle practicing with the other guys, when Kim's face appeared on the screen.

"Tommy, it's the baby, come now!" Tommy paused mid-strike with his sword at Zack's head.

"I'll be right back!" Tommy demorphed and ran to the bridge. Zack wiped his forehead. He was so close to losing to Tommy, again. Tommy raced into the bridge. Kimberly pulled his hands to her stomach. She had a huge smile on her face.

"It just kicked very hard again."

"Wha..." Tommy held it there, but nothing came. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! The baby was kicking for a good minute!"

"Well, damn it, I missed it again!" It was the second time in the row that Tommy missed the baby kicking. After Kimberly and Tommy made love the first time as a married couple, while Tommy was showering, Kimberly was laying in bed when she felt the baby move again. She screamed, scaring the crap out of Tommy. He raced from his shower, covering in soapsuds, wondering what was wrong. Kimberly just laughed at the site of Tommy, naked, wet and covered in soapsuds racing to her side only to find he was too late. Tommy didn't feel the baby kick that time. "I think it's doing that on purpose." Kim laughed.

"I swear the baby was kicking." Tommy was on his knees his face pressed to her stomach. Tommy could hear the noises in Kim's stomach. It made him smile.

"I believe you Beautiful, but it's obvious, the baby just doesn't want me to feel it."

"I think the baby is just shy."

* * *

Kimberly was standing on the bridge alone again. The countdown above in red read 18 hours 58 minutes 41…40…39 seconds left. Kimberly sighed. Aisha was walking by the medical examination room and overheard Kimberly talking with MECA.

**_"I will Kimberly_**."

"It will be hard at first, but they will see. Once she is born, and the universe is saved, they will understand why I had to keep it from them."

**_"These are your friends Kimberly, your family… are you sure you want to keep the truth from them?" _**

"I am Meca. The truth… it will hurt them more if they knew now. I love them too much for that." Aisha came through the doors of the bridge. Kimberly looked back.

"Hey."

"Hey." Aisha was looking at Kim's stomach. She was now closer to 6 months pregnant. It seemed the baby was growing faster as they got closer to the battle ahead.

"I know, I'm huge," Kimberly said holding her stomach with both hands. She looked as if she had a beach ball stuffed under her shirt.

"Still pretty."

"Thanks." Kimberly went back to finishing her soup.

"What are you keeping from us?" Aisha asked not wasting one moment.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Meca Kim, tell me."

"You were eavesdropping… again."

"We are a family! You are my sister! There shouldn't be secrets between us!"

"Oh Aisha, stop over exaggerating. It's nothing."

"I am not over exaggerating and you know it! What's this secret?!" Aisha yelled. The bridge doors opened. Tommy was standing there. Aisha looked at Tommy, then back at Kimberly. She walked out. Tommy stepped in and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Kimberly was on the bridge going over the controls with Billy. Billy was trying to strengthen cloaking device.

"We are going to need to take more power from the weapons and put into the invisible cloak."

"Then do it, we have to keep the moment of surprise when we reach the Fortress. The First cannot know we are there."

"We have a lot of power here Kim, with the Silver Gem, it's going to be very difficult to shield that." Kimberly placed her hand on Billy's arm.

"I know you can do it Billy." Kimberly looked up at the timer. 10 hours… 58 minutes… 28…27… 26 second. "I'm gonna find Tommy."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"The baby?" Kimberly looked down and touched her stomach. She nodded. Billy had heard about the fight between Tommy and Kimberly over her health and the baby.

"She will be a light. The light when we are surrounded by darkness. It will be her light that will save us."

"But isn't there anything you can do, I can do to prevent… your death?" Kimberly went back over to Billy and hugged him.

"We all will die Billy. That is human life."

"Yes, that may be true, but… there has to be something we can do."

"I know what you can do for me."

"Anything."

"Be there for Tommy." Kimberly took Billy's hand and placed it on Kim's stomach. "And make sure she loves to read, and not just karate books." Billy let out a laugh as the baby kicked at his hand.

"I will."

* * *

The ship was closing in to the Andromeda Galaxy, with just 8 hours left to go, Kimberly found Tommy staring out into space in front of a large window. Kimberly came up behind him and hugged him. They were mere hours away from the First and his Fortress of Darkness ship.

"Don't touch me." Their fight on the bridge, ended with a frustrated Tommy walked away from Kimberly. They didn't even sleep together. Kimberly had heard when Tommy came into the bedroom, only to stand in the doorway awhile before leaving. Kimberly decided to give Tommy more time to settle down, so she just went back to asleep. When she woke, Kimberly went to Tommy's room to talk with him again, and found it empty. Tommy had barely gotten any sleep, tossing for hours before he gave up and went to spar and release his anger and pain.

"I can't hold my husband?" Kimberly asked hugging him again. Tommy pulled her arms off him as he stood up. He couldn't accept the truth. Kimberly called their baby the shining star, a beckoning of enormous white light that will save them from the darkness. Kimberly knew that the baby's rapid growth would be too much on her small human frame. There is a reason why a woman goes through 9 months of a pregnancy. Any faster, the stress put on the body will in the end kill any woman. But Kimberly knew her life would be worthless along with the other lives of the Rangers if the Rangers failed in keeping the First from succeeding from his evil plan.

"How could you not tell me?"

"I don't even know for sure if it's gonna happen in the end. The future could always change."

"You said it yourself! You saw yourself dead and me holding our baby!"

"I should have been dead on Phaedos! I am not! What if this is the same?!"

"And what if this is not! That baby is going to kill you!"

"This is baby is our only hope to save the universe!"

"By losing you!"

"Yes! If that is what must happen!"

"I can't accept that."

"You must Tommy."

"I can't." Tommy turned his back on Kimberly. "I can't lose you."

* * *

Kimberly was walking down the hall toward the training room, when she felt the ground at her feet waver. Kimberly brought her hand up against the wall as she shook her head of the dizzy spell.

"Kimberly, are you alright, your heart rate has increased dramatically in the last few second."

"I'm fine, Meca. I'm fine." Kimberly stepped away from the wall. She continued on walking when all of a sudden a sharp pain hit her back. She groaned, gripping her back, as her hand came up to the wall to hold herself up again. Katherine, Tanya and Adam were coming from a training session smiling when they saw Kimberly. The blood drained from their faces when they saw Kimberly hunched over.

"Kim!" Adam was the first at her side. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" Adam quickly put Kim's arm around his neck as his arm went around her waist. Katherine held Kim's arm as they walked slowly to the medical room.

"Meca, please tell everyone to come to the medical room, something is wrong with Kimberly," Tanya said.

"Right away Tanya. RANGERS! You are needed in the medical room!"

* * *

Adam was helping Kimberly onto the examination table, when Tommy came rushing into the medical room followed closely by Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Trini and Zack.

"What's wrong? Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

"We don't know, she's in so much pain though," Katherine said. Kimberly was groaning, twisting on the table. Billy was trying to get the tabs on her to monitor her.

"Kim, please, just stay still for a moment."

"It's hurt! Fuck!" Kimberly was holding her stomach. Tommy went to her side.

"What can I do?"

"I need to get these tabs on her chest and stomach." Tommy nodded and took 2. Billy pulled up Kim's shirt enough as Tommy got the other tabs attached at Kim's chest. Billy went over to the computer, shaking his head at the initial scan. Kimberly cried out.

"Kimberly, you're heart rate is too high!"

"Billy, what is this? Is this labor?" Tommy asked running his hand through the top of his head.

"Her BP is skyrocketing too!"

"Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

* * *

Kimberly was sleeping after Billy was able to give a sedative. Tommy was stroking her face as he held her hand.

"Billy, what was that?"

"I don't know. For a moment there, I thought she was going to lose the baby."

"What happened?" Aisha asked.

"Kim's heart rate and BP were too high, she could have had an heart attack if it continued."

"A heart attack?"

"What did you give her?" Jason asked.

"Just a mild sedative. It won't hurt the baby."

"Was that like labor or something?" Rocky asked. Billy shook his head.

"The computer shows not one contractions during that whole ordeal."

"Then what was it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. But if it happens again, I don't know what we will be able to do."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked.

"There is a possibility that one will have to die if that happens again, because I don't think both can survive." Tommy's head shot up.

"If it happens again, you better save Kimberly."

"But Kimberly said the baby…"

"I don't care what she said!" Tommy yelled at Aisha. "We can have other babies! We will have many more other babies! But I will not lose her now! I would rather die with her than live on without her!" Tommy looked down at Kimberly.

* * *

The Megaship was just a mere 100 miles away from the Fortress of Darkness. All the Rangers, except for one, stood on the bridge in a line looking out.

"We should be coming out of hyper space within the hour," Billy said. Kimberly was on the bridge, going over the controls with Billy. The ship had been in hyper speed and the amount of energy might be detected if they weren't careful about when they chose to come of hyper space.

"We are going to need to take another 10 percent of power from the weapons and put into the invisible cloak."

"Then do it, we have to keep the moment of surprise until the very last second when we reach the Fortress. The First cannot know we are there."

"I'm doing by very best."

"I know you are Billy." Kimberly looked up at the timer. 1 hours… 38 minutes… 48…47… 46 second. Kimberly adjusted her loose trousers. The Rangers had created new suits for their battle against the First. The men had their fighting suit in their respected colors into their sleeveless stand up collar vest and pants. Aisha took over creating the new suits. She wanted to show off the men's handsome physiques and big strong guns. The women had a classical cheongsam, or mandarin long gown in their respected colors with trouser pants.

"Where is Tommy? He should be here," Kimberly said looking around. Trini and Aisha shrugged.

"He said he had some things to finish up in the training room."

"Why don't we all get something to eat now, God only know when we will get a chance to do it again. I'll find Tommy and… and meet ya there."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Trini asked, sensing Kim's uncertainty about speaking with Tommy.

"I can do it alone." Kimberly walked out the bridge. She didn't need Meca to sense where Tommy was. The other Rangers walked toward the dining room. Tommy was in his room. Kimberly opened the door, but didn't come in. Tommy barely even looked up as Kimberly was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked. Tommy had a white notepad open and was writing away. He had already finished 6 pages.

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like you're writing a letter or a book. To who?" Kimberly walked into the room. She sat next to Tommy. He continued writing before he paused and looked at Kimberly.

"To the baby."

"The baby?"

"I can't just speak into the camera to her." Tommy had found Kimberly making a video of her life, everyone's life for the baby to see if anything were to happen to anyone in the battle. Kimberly begged Tommy to join, but Tommy refused, walking away. "With this letter, she'll be able to read it over and read over, and hopefully see me better through my words."

"Tommy, nothing is going to happen to you."

"But something is going to happen to you and if you think I can go on without you."

"You must!"

"I won't." Kimberly stood up.

"That's very stupid Tommy! She needs you!"

"And I need you." Tommy went back to writing. Kimberly shook her head; she ripped the notepad from Tommy's hands and threw it across the room.

"You will not do that to me!" Kimberly yelled. "You will not do this to her! She needs you! I need you to live for her!" Tommy got up and retrieved his notepad. "Stop." Tommy sat down and went back to writing. "Stop!"

"I have to finish this Kim."

"No!" Kimberly grabbed the notepad, but Tommy held on. They fought, until Tommy yanked on it hard enough to pull Kimberly into his lap.

"I have to finish this for our baby! She has to know that we might not be with her, but that she is loved and will always be loved!" Kimberly cried into his chest. Tommy rubbed her back trying to soothe her tears. He knew she shouldn't be this stressed out, he knew he shouldn't be stressing her out at all, especially with the battle and being so late into her pregnancy. None of this could be good for the baby. Kimberly just nodded into his chest, as she couldn't stop crying. Tommy finished his letter. He ripped the pages out the notepad and folded them. Tommy placed the pages into an envelope. "We have to name her."

"Name her?"

"Yeah. Though I don't think a combo of our name might work."

"Are you saying Kimmy is a bad name?" Kimberly asked, wiping away some tears on her face.

"You always hated it."

"Well, Tomberly is a definite no."

"Definitely!"

"You name her."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"Meca… baby girl names…"

**_"Abigail, Alexis, Alyssa, Anna, Arianna…"_**

"Starting with an E."

_**"Elizabeth, Ella, Emily, Emma, Evelyn, Eli, Elise…"**_

"No, no…starting with a K," Tommy said.

**_"Kaya, Kayla, Kaylee, Keira, Kaitlyn, Kiana, Kelsey, Keely…" _**

"Starting with a Z."

"A Z," Kimberly asked. "Tommy, our baby is not going to have…"

"Give Z a chance." Kimberly sighed.

_**"Zabrina, Zada, Zahara, Zaida, Zane, Ziona, Zita, Zoey…"**_

"No, no, no, no, no… starting with a M."

_**"Mabel, Maddie, Madeleine, Madelia, Madeline, Madison…"**_

"Starting with an O."

"An O?" Tommy asked. Kimberly smiled.

**_"Odelia, Odette, Odessa, Olena, Olivia, Olympia, Opal, Ophelia, Orianna, Orla…_**

"Orla…."

**_"Orla, Latin, Polynesian, Orla means light. A golden light." _**Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Are there any other version of Orla or golden light?" Kimberly asked.

"Ora, Oralee, Orlan, Orlia, Oralie…and Orlanda."

"Orla. I think it suits her."

"Orla it is then." Tommy wrote Orla on the envelope along with the name Destiny.

"Destiny?"

"So, she will always know." Tommy licked it closed. He would put it in the safe box that if anything happened to the Megaship, that box would survive since it held the entire account of their lives, past and present to whomever finds it, will be able to review it.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting." Kimberly took Tommy's hand. They walked out the room together.

* * *

As the ship slowed down after Billy spoke, Aisha gasped.

"There it is." Everyone had returned from the dining room to the bridge deck to await the arrival.

"Oh my gosh, how big is that thing?" Everyone could see the ship finally. It had to be 5 times the length of the Megaship, like a pod with tentacles coming out of it.

"What, you have never seen an evil doer's Megaship?"

"Not one that big."

"Billy, how is the cloak?" Kimberly asked.

"Fine, everything seems to be good."

"We need to find a place to dock, undetected."

"So, I'm guessing no red carpet appearance," Zack said with a smile.

"No."

"What exactly is the plan here?"

"Well, basically, we're going to go in through the backdoor, kick some First butt, destroy the ship and get home safely."

"That's a plan," Jason said.

"We just have to hope we can get aboard without be detected. Meca, please have the zords on standby."

**_"Right away Kimberly." _**

"Everyone, let's go." Kimberly passed out laser guns and a backpack to everyone.

* * *

The ship drew closer and closer until Billy settled on a spot. They set the lasers to kill mode, not wasting time as an opening was made and the Rangers dropped in. Kimberly and the others walked side by side.

"I think we should suit up," Zack said.

"No, we should wait until we truly have to."

"Man, this ship is nasty!" Tanya cried out.

"It's like we are inside a creature, a being," Kimberly said. "It breathes, a pulse even…"

"We're inside a creature?" Rocky asked. He gave a shake of disgust.

"Maybe we should have brought more weapons," Aisha asked holding her laser gun out. "I mean, I know we each have our own personal weapons, but an extra laser gun shouldn't hurt." Kimberly shook her head with a smile.

"We are strong," Jason said.

"And everything is going to be fine, if no one panics," Kimberly said.

"Right, no one panic…no one panic, no one panic…" Rocky said. They continued on.

"Remember everyone, The First not only knows our deepest fears and torments, but everything about us. The First will twist anything, anything at all, as tiny as it may seem from our lives to make us hate each other because if we're not together, we can be easily defeated."

* * *

All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded the Rangers. They all blocked the shining light with their hands.

"Shit! They know we're here." The light continued to blind the Rangers from seeing anything as hundreds of footsteps could be heard surrounding them. Everyone raised their laser guns toward any noise, but it was difficult to aim with such a blinding light.

"Welcome, welcome… Zordon's Rangers…" Kimberly brought her hand down from covering her eyes as she could see in the distance a throne chair.

"What do we do now?"

"Face your enemy."

"What?"

"History usually shows when we come face to face with true evil, if we oppose, we fight."

"Yeah, but doesn't history also show that when we do fight evil, we are captured and then made into prisoners or worst killed," Rocky asked looking at Kimberly with a smirk. Kimberly shook her head with a sly smile as well.

"So, what do we do?"

"We fight." Kimberly shot an arrow toward the throne, but a barrier came up. "Mind bringing down that light and coming out from behind it? Or are you too afraid?" A booming laughter filled the arena.

"And here I thought Zordon's Rangers required bright light to save them." The First stood up from his throne chair, causing all to gasp as the light dimmed. Rocky gulped along with Adam. They looked at each other in disbelief of the sight before them. Aisha made a face of disgust.

"And here I thought Ivan Ooze was ugly… that guy beats him hands down."

"Welcome, welcome… though I have to say, your time spent on my ship will not be pleasant." The First stood at 10 feet tall, yes, 10 feet tall. Take the scariest, and the ugliest monsters from the movies combine them into one and you have the First. The First had a chest like a human, with a muscle rippled stomach, but it's rotten yellow sharp teeth like fangs, scaly arms and face like his Damned foot soldiers, ears out to the side like a bat, and demon black eyes, the First was truly an ugly sight to withhold. Kimberly didn't know if she would have been able to stomach it, if he didn't have the balloon like, dress like pants and this long black cape with red inset which seemed to have a mind of it's own as it blew behind him while he stepped down the stairs from his throne chair.

"Let's do it guys!" They all motioned to morph.

"No, no, no, Rangers…" A boom of thunder caused everyone to step back and look around right before long tentacles came from every direction, grabbing each Ranger, wrapping around their torso, trapping their arms. Kimberly was the only one not confided.

"Let them go!" The First looked at Kimberly and smiled. The other Rangers were sucked away. Kimberly gasped and looked around. Everyone disappeared from her side just like that.

"Now that we are alone."

"Where are they?" The First didn't walk toward her, more like glided down to her like a snake. "Where are they?!" Kimberly shouted. Kimberly's breathing increased. The Damned soldiers still surrounded her with no opening or means of fighting to survive.

"It's Morph…ing!" Kimberly went to morph, but the First covered her mouth with his hands. Kimberly tried to scream, but his disgusting fingernails dug into her face.

"Now, now, now, we can't have any of that." Kimberly struggled and fought again the First's repulsive hand off her face. "Together, we can watch the destruction of your friends." Kimberly looked into the eyes of the First, and for the first time, there was fear in her eyes.

* * *

_Cueing dramatic pause.... DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM! The RANGERS will face their worst fears alone next! Don't forget to review!_

_(song lyrics used: Iron and Wine- Flightless Bird)_


End file.
